Veni Vidi Amavi
by I Am Anonymous Trash
Summary: When Haruhi was getting harassed by a rather jealous customer, Kagome entered the picture. With someone as tough as nails for a friend, Ayanokoji should've stopped when she was given the chance. A story about a lost woman uncomfortable in her own skin and how she saw, came, and loved. A KagX? pairing
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

First story sooooooooo... I hope the Inuyasha fandom is still alive at this point lol.

* * *

 **Veni Vidi Amavi**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Of Blades and Needles_

* * *

Higurashi Kagome wandered along the halls of Ouran Academy, a cold scowl on her face.

She had been walking for an hour now and still, she finds herself lost and the miko cant help but to feel very much irritated and pissed off. She doesnt belong here. Why is she even here?

' _Because someone cant seem to understand the word no.'_ Kagome thought dourly, cursing as the long dress once more moved itself uncomfortably in between her legs. She pinched the material between balled fists, not caring if the action put marks on the expensive material. It appears that removing the three layers of petticoat was a bad idea judging by how the dress restricted her already hindered movements.

For all the life of her, Kagome laments on questions such as; _why now? Why act now? Why help now?_

The family story of the Higurashis had always been complicated with how disownments and illegal marriages were woven in between the strained family bonds. Contrary to popular belief, or perhaps whoever believes, the Higure shrine and the Higurashi surname actually came from the line of her mother, not her absent father.

Never her father.

But surprisingly, the old coot decided to finally grow a backbone and went again his _dear_ mother's demands by reaching out to Kagome himself and offering to help her as any sane, responsible father would. The help would've been appreciated, hell, Kagome wouldn't even mind giving their relationship a shot.

That is, if only it hadnt taken the death of her family for him to finally step in.

A bitter chuckle escaped the miko, how pathetic.

She's bitter and she knows it.

 _'Stop thinking about it Kagome.'_ huffing through her nose, the blue eyed student stopped and closed her eyes to centre herself. She had felt the familiar torrent of anger slowly rising in her gut and lest she break something, she'll have to calm down and continue her hunt for the Headmaster's office.

The ravenette walked for another ten minutes before stopping when a student, the first one she encountered since her walk, came in view. She raised a brow at the red head, silently watching as the female began dumping a school bag an its contents on the elaborate fountain below.

"I guess rich people aren't exempted from pettiness huh?" The skulking student visibly jumped at the sudden voice. Blue grey eyes, not unlike her own snapped up to meet her cold gaze.

Kagome would've found the girl beautiful if not for the spiteful scowl on her doll-like face.

"Mind your own business _kouhai._ " The girl spat.

Tilting her head, she inwardly hummed in pleasure when the red head tried to hide her flinch from meeting her suddenly sharp stare. The only thing Kagome could thank her father for was inheriting his infamous sharp eyes that made him such an intimidating business man.

She simply continued to stare down at the other female, making said girl bristled from getting looked down upon. With a hiss Kagome can associate to temperamental neko yokais, the student breezed past her and vanished in the next corner, leaving a contemplating Kagome by the open window.

Steel eyes glanced down and observed as various notebooks and textbooks slowly got drenched in water. A couple of seconds passed before an irritated huff escaped her lips and she begun tossing a leg over the railing of the window, not giving a damn if such actions made her dress hike up to her thighs.

 _'Fine, good job Higurashi. Get yourself wet."_ Kagome poked her snarky conscience back with a proverbial stick and began grumpily gathering the sodden wet utensils from the fountain, her dress bunched up to her upper thighs held up with a sloppy knot by her back. She was halfway done when another presence made itself known.

"Oh my." Doe, brown eyes blinked bemusedly at the girl by the fountain, cheeks flushing a bit by the amount of thigh the student was showing.

Meanwhile, Kagome observed the newcomer and felt indignant at the apparent cross-dressing. Nobody told her that's allowed! But then again, if not for her _kehai,_ Kagome might actually mistake the girl as a boy.

"This yours?" the miko gestured to the drenched papers in her hands, her steel eyes looking at the familiar brown, _empty_ bag the other student has in hand.

The brunette snapped out of her daze and nodded.

"Some chick dumped it here. You better watch your back closer, Fujioka-san was it?- bullying is ugly." Kagome flatly stated, finally recognizing the petite student from her own class. She was not aware that the female aura behind her seat was dressed as a boy since she barely gave attention to whatever's happening in the classroom earlier, much less to her classmates.

Haruhi immediately went towards her and began fussing over her state of dress which Kagome pointed out that she's not really getting wet since her socks and dress had been taken care off to not get in contact with the water.

"B-but yo-your-!" Kagome rolled her eyes at the obvious modesty the other girl has and finally acquiesced her by getting out of the fountain. Besides, what was left of the notebooks can be easily reached without getting inside the small pond-like fountain.

"Happy?" she sarcastically asked as she redid the knot of her uniform that immediately covered her damp legs.

"Thank you... You didn't have too Higurashi-san." The ravenette shrugged the statement and began shaking the drenched things off excess water while Haruhi gathered the rest of her belongings. The two females lapsed in comfortable silence as they both began arranging the school supplies in a neat pile for them to dry. Patting a notebook flat, Kagome sat on the rim of the fountain and began putting her socks on.

Haruhi sweatdropped as the long haired girl once more displayed an alarming amount of leg with her actions.

"So-" Kagome began. "-you have any idea who did this?" Even if she _does_ know who already did, she wants to know if the student was aware she was being bullied and if it goes right, she might even know why.

The brunette raised a hand to scratch the back of her head in a sheepish manner.

"Its nothing big really... Im not sure but I have an idea." she sat down on the other side of the rows of books and slumped in exasperation. "I guess someone's not happy a _commoner_ like me is mingling with rich people like them- no offense Higurashi-san."

"None taken." Well, at least the students around her doesn't know she's one of the _commoners_ as well but Kagome's pretty sure it might be because Haruhi was a scholar and since those in itself are rare, most, if not all, of the academy knows that Haruhi isnt some kind of scion like them.

"I do find it a bit funny since their tactics are very childish." her sharp eyes caught how the shorter girl fiddled with her bandaged finger at the statement.

Her eyes narrowed.

"You must do something about it soon. Petty females wont stop at nothing until they got what they want." Haruhi blinked owlishly at Kagome.

' _I didn't tell her that my suspect is a girl though.'_

"Well, now that your things are in no apparent danger anymore, I'll take my leave." Kagome stood up and looked at both of her sides. "You wouldn't know where the Headmaster's office now do you?"

* * *

The next day, Kagome began fixing her things and decided that she'd look around to pick a club to join. The Headmaster was adamant that she join one since she will not be taking elective classes unlike most of her peers considering her background. As she slides her finger between a textbook to ankle her fingers in between the pages, a sharp pain bloomed on her appendage. She calmly set the book down and flipped it open.

"Higurashi-san!" Haruhi suddenly exclaimed behind her, brown eyes staring at the neat slice on Kagome's finger and the blade poised at the spine of the book.

Anger bloomed at the scholar's face and Kagome noted that it doesnt suit her gentle figures.

"I get it if it's only me but why you too?" Her ears twitched when muffled giggles erupted from the far corner of the room. Ignoring Haruhi who was applying a band aid to her finger, she turned her head and pierced the gaggle of three girls with an icy, unreadable stare.

The effect was instant as the girls all froze and began shuffling in an uncomfortable manner. Kagome knew they were expecting anger or fear in her face, not eerie calmness.

"Its a pathetic tactic Fujioka-san." and dishonorable to boot. "They want you isolated. Alone. That they wouldn't even hesitate on shooting someone down just to make sure you're all by yourself." Such way of thinking was not new to Kagome. She'd suffered worse kind of bullying after all.

It also didnt help that she started hanging around the tiny female, her protective instincts kicking in when she eventually saw all the little troubles Haruhi was going through. Even going as far as to try hunt down the red headed menace to confront her face to face but its as if she knows and managed to hide from the miko everytime.

Although, it was her fault for lulling in a false sense of security since the harassment stopped for a while, that is, until now.

"Well they need to stop!" Haruhi grunted in a show of anger that Kagome cant help but to find the expression endearing.

"Dont worry Fujioka-san, something as simple as a cut wont chase me away." She softly stated as she pat the shorter girl on the head.

Haruhi ducked down and blushed at the action. Despite them being in the same class and age, Haruhi find it uncomfortable that Kagome's presence often makes her feel like a child, completely throwing her off the loop considering she's usually the mature one more often than not.

Kagome resumed her packing, now careful to examine each book and notebook to prevent more _accidents_ from happening. After making sure that everything was packed and ready, she looked at the clock and noted that its time for her medical tea-time. Haruhi silently watched as Kagome picked up the cylinder container she always carries and rummage around her bag until she fished out a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" Haruhi asked as she picked up the piece of paper, noting that it has contents judging by how heavy it was.

Unscrewing the cup of her thermos, Kagome noted that her new friend is truly curious. It wasn't the first time Haruhi asked her questions and Kagome find it refreshing, not used to people asking her directly and not relying to simple rumors or false information.

"Its medicine." She explained as she gently took the paper from Haruhi and began unravelling its folds. Kagome smiled as Haruhi stared at the fine, white powder.

"I made this myself. Its originally made from herbs that should be steeped in hot water but I find them time consuming so I found a way to grind them into powder without damaging its healing properties." Haruhi looked at Kagome in amazement which quickly morphed to worry.

"Are you sick?" Kagome looked healthy and even lively so what's the medicine for?

"Well, not really. I've just been under stress lately and I guess it's messing up with my immune system. This just helps with calming me down and helping with my breathing." she's actually been under maintenance for months now and she drew a hypothesis that her body is undergoing through withdrawal from getting stuck in modern Tokyo for good.

 _For good._

She poised her hand to put the medicine inside the thermos when she suddenly halted. Picking up the container, she peered down and felt her brow tick in annoyance at the brown color and putrid scent coming from her thermos.

"Wow, really mature." Kagome grunted.

Putting mud water on her canteen, classic.

"Rich bastards." Haruhi muttered beside her and she scoffed in amusement. It seems that Haruhi's vendetta is very much strong against the Ouran-people and this bullying is certainly not helping.

"Come with me to the Host Club Higurashi-san-" "Considering how we're getting special treatment together Im pretty sure we're passed last name basis." Haruhi blinked before smiling. "Then, please come with me to the Host Club Kagome, we have hot water for tea there. Im sure Kyoya-senpai won't mind." The last sentence was uttered with an unsure tone but Kagome simply remained silent.

Shrugging, Kagome capped her thermos and gestured to Haruhi.

"Lead the way dear savior." Haruhi softly laughed and exited the room with the taller girl.

About five minutes of walking passed until Kagome and Haruhi stopped in front of a room with a plaque above.

' _Third Music room? I thought its a Host-'_ Kagome's thoughts halted when the door opened and a rush of petal infested wind rushed to her like a bus. Brows crinkled at the overpowering scent and Kagome covered her nose with the back of her sleeve.

"Welcome!" Kagome stared flatly at the shoujo-esque scene in front of her. Not caring is a rose petal drifted and got stuck on her hair, she glanced down at Haruhi with a disappointed look.

"D-dont look at me like that Kagome! I find it weird too you know." Haruhi said in defense at the degrading look she's receiving from her friend. Inwardly though, Haruhi was glad that Kagome didnt swoon or blushed like most of the girl did upon seeing something as glamorous and handsome as the Host Club.

"My, my, you learn fast dear puppy~" A flamboyant voice suddenly stated and Kagome fought the urge to throw the blonde boy over her shoulder when he clasped her hand without permission. "Already bringing a customer over~" The miko discreetly tried tugging her hand lose but the narcissist has a pretty strong grip.

"And such beautiful flower you brought too! Ah~ Such beautiful eyes, I can get lost in them forever~" The blonde looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for something. A moment of uncomfortable silence passed before Kagome turned to the silent, humiliated female(who was thinking that she shouldn't have brought Kagome in the idiot's den) and unblinkingly ripped her hand from the boy's grip.

"Why is someone as smart as you a part of a club like this?" She guess the word 'host' made sense now. But while she might not know Haruhi for long, she knows the petite female enough that she's sure something as attention grabbing as a Host Club will be the least of Haruhi's choices to join.

"Its a long story." Haruhi tiredly stated while rubbing the bridge of her nose. They both ignored how the blonde seem to drawback at Kagome's lack of swooning and simply began walking towards another student, which judging by his sinfully good looks, was a host too, who welcomed Kagome with a polite smile.

"Senpai, Kagome needs to take her medicine but her hot water got..." Haruhi winced and searched for a word. "-compromised so you would't mind if we give her some water do you?" Haruhi is aware how vindictive and sly the bespectacled host is but he wouldn't be so rude as to not give Kagome something as simple as hot water without anything in return right?

"Of course Haruhi, it's no problem and if you want, your friend can even stay since she's here already. Would you like to-?"

"Higurashi, Kagome-Higurashi." Kagome supplied as Kyoya smiled once more. She'd admit, the boy was very handsome and this was coming from someone who'd been surrounded by ethereal men on a constant basis.

Haruhi released a breath and softly stated to the two that she'll prepare the tea for the customers and Kagome's water.

"Im Ootori Kyoya, a second year and Vice President of the Host Club." He offered a hand and Kagome gave hers thinking it was a handshake but instead of gripping her hand and shaking, Kyoya palmed her hand and brought it to his lips.

Kagome visibly jumped.

The slate eyed male blinked from his mildly bowed position at the speed Kagome took her hand back, his lips tingling at the friction cause by the sudden withdrawal.

"Im sorry Ootori-san, you caught me by surprise." She apologized with an uneasy smile, her hand clasped by her chest and Kyoya took notice how tight her grip was. He might've spooked her quite good.

"My apologies as well Higurashi-san, I forgot that you did not come here as a customer." Kyoya pushed his glasses and tossed a glance at the rest of the hosts looking at them in confusion. "Allow me to atleast give you a tour or, rundown of the club since we have no customers yet. And since you will be staying, you can even try our services." Kagome opened her mouth to decline the offer when the door opened and the boy from earlier(who apparently recovered from his out of nowhere sulking) bounced back to his earlier position and greeted the females by the door.

Immediately, Kagome's blues frosted over and she pinned a sharp stare at the familiar red head entering the room. As if sensing her gaze, the girl scanned the room until her eyes fell upon Kagome's ram rod straight form. She didnt bother the widening of her eyes but almost as if it didnt happen, the red head turned her attention to Tamaki and plastered a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Is something wrong Higurashi-san?" she snapped her attention back to Kyoya who was giving her an enigmatic smile. Looking back at the red head who was looking around the room and blatantly ignoring her presence, Kagome turned to Kyoya and smiled.

"I'd love to stay Ootori-san." Kyoya took note that her smile was very sharp. All teeth and very wide to be genuine.

"Please call me Kyoya, Ootori makes me think of my father."

"Then call me Kagome, Kyoya-senpai." The host smiled and nodded before walking away and towards the host who were now separated and settled on their respective posts. They stopped over the biggest group and Kagome once more came face to face with the blond charmer from earlier.

"This is Suoh Tamaki, a second year and the President of this club." Tamaki offered her a cheesy smile and a finger gun which made the dozen of girls surrounding him squeal in joy. Kagome hid her bark of laughter with a well placed cough but judging from the gleam of amusement in Kyoya's eyes, she didnt do a good job at it.

"I guess the Princely type isnt your type then." This time. she didn't hide her sardonic chortle.

"I see where this is going. And Im pretty surprised the school allowed something like this to be a club." Kyoya raised a brow at her statement. "I mean... This is just a glorified, watered-down version of prostitution right?" The four eyed student snapped wide eyes at her amused ones. Now dont get him wrong, he's aware that their club has been...a center of ill intentioned rumors and that many students and teachers actually questioned their motives and the _services_ they offer. He was also a bit chagrined to accept the fact that Kagome's straight statement was not far from the truth but he didnt expect for someone to actually lay it in words.

Seeing the well hidden grimace in his eyes, Kagome took pity and salvaged her sentence.

"But I guess I can see the appeal in it. Girls are fond of flowery words after all... And I guess they want to be around handsome men, I mean who wouldn't right?" it was said with such a calm and steady tone that Kyoya simply blinked. He was pretty sure she'll balk out of the club since based on his first impression of her, she seems to be the type of girl who is sensible and would not even waste time on empty flattery and false affection.

"This can also be some sort of reprieve from some people who are struggling with their own problems. So I guess this isnt really a bad club like I originally thought it was. It's even entertaining." She murmured for him to hear and her eyes glimmered with amusement at the shrieking girls who Tamaki once more had set-off.

Kyoya smiled and guided Kagome away from Tamaki's section. "Im glad you think so. While many girls are fond of us, there are also students who are not that accepting. But I give you my word that the services we offer are strictly only for companionship and nothing more." Kagome hummed and nodded.

"What about your members?"

"Pardon?"

"Your members." She repeated, her smile still in place but her eyes says otherwise. "Do you offer them protection? Because with a club like this, Im sure petty jealousies are rampant and frequent." Kyoya's signature smile lengthened as his eye sharpened in attention.

"Why of course Kagome-san, we do." there was something in his smile that made Kagome hold back her sharp tongue, something that made her think that he knows more than he lets on.

"Here are the Hitachiin Twins or the Devil type and if I am not mistaken, you share the same class together." Kyoya suddenly stated making the miko snap her attention to the auburn haired twins who gave her wide grins before turning back to their clients and wrapping themselves around each other in a rather amorous fashion.

Kagome tossed Kyoya a high-browed smile.

"I think Incest type fits them better."

"That would close the club down so we have to compromise." Kagome shook her head in amusement. Who knew she'd have such entertaining afternoon? It might throw off her plans for the day but she guess, fate just decided to tamper with her as usual.

"This is Haninozuka Mitsukuni or "Honey", a third year and the Shota type." The mentioned chibi glanced at the sound of his name and gave Kagome a goofy grin before brandishing a cake at her face.

"Would you like cake? This is chocolate cake and its reaaaaaally good!" A bitter smile rose up from Kagome's lips and she looked at Honey with mix nostalgia and bitter resentment. Kyoya took notice and wondered if the two knew each other. There's something hidden in her smile that Kyoya's nosy tendencies began clawing out to the surface.

"Maybe next time Honey-chan." she tapped him on the nose which he giggled at.

"That's Morinozuka Takashi, also a third year and the Wild type." He pointed at the tall giant with neat cropped hair lounging silently beside the hyper Honey. Mori looked in their direction and offered Kagome a slow head bow and barely-there smile.

"I got your hot water prepared Kagome." Haruhi suddenly popped in and a few girls happily exclaimed at her appearance from the prep room.

"And this is Haruhi, our newest, and Natural type." the short girl offered an uneasy smile at Kagome which she returned with a teasing one.

"A natural huh? More like the boring type." Kagome playfully stated earning a good natured look of hurt from Haruhi.

"What about you?" the miko asked as she watch Haruhi walk towards her own station which has four girls eagerly waiting for her. "What type are you?"

Kyoya hesitated and instantly berated himself. This is no time to be shy about his involvement to the club! But then again, he cant help it since Kagome took the club with grudging grace, if not, morbid amusement. Its as if she's looking at children pretending to be kings and dragons and legends.

"The Cool type." he curtly stated as she softly laughed.

"I can see that." her gaze was devious and the tilt of her lips was fascinating, Kyoya mused. "But you strike me as the 'Manipulative type.'"

"How so?" he didnt expect her to look at him directly and the eye and lean so close that that their noses nearly touched." He suddenly got the urge to swallow.

"There's something lurking in your eyes, something mysterious and dark. Your gaze are sharp, and you dont easily miss small details. Iv'e observed how your eyes move and how you study every little thing. And all of those, Iv'e seen from people who wouldn't hesitate to pull one over anyone just so they could win." by the time she was finished, he was breathless, and very, very much interested.

No one has enough gal to call him out face to face.

And for the life of him, why did the sensation of getting unravelled by the seams felt good?

"Well then Kyoya-senpai, I'll be staying around till Im finished with my tea. Thank you for showing me around." She drop into a curtsy and turned towards the secluded part of the room where Haruhi mentioned the hot water and china was prepared for Kagome to use.

With a push of a finger to his glasses, Kyoya didnt bother to hide the devious smile that lit up on his face.

 _How interesting._

* * *

Kagome silently sipped at her tea and sighed at the taste of the wonderful blend. Haruhi was such a sweetheart, she mused as her steel eyes looked at the assorted of tea leaves the crossdressing student prepared along with the hot water she graciously promised. She's surprised to say that the Host club truly isnt that bad. She had been observing silently and took note that no matter how questionable the general idea of a Host Club is, the miko had found that its actually a very nurturing place where people can breathe and forget their problems by spending time with their favorite hosts.

Speaking of hosts, Kagome was pleasantly surprised that they were all so sweet to boot. While she had been initially spooked by Tamaki's sudden show of affection(which she was very not fond off), the rest of the hosts had all accepted her, a student who is obviously different from their usual customers, with welcome arms. Smiling at the slice of cake in her table that Honey insisted on giving her a few minutes back from when he had seen her sitting alone with only a cup of tea for a companion, the miko touched her chest and softly patted it down. No need to be sentimental now do we.

Mori was an interesting individual as she can see, quiet and reserved, but very attentive too. One of their customers had unknowingly put too much sugar in her tea while talking to Honey and the gentle giant simply took the over sweetened liquid and silently fixed it and gave it back with the girl still none the wiser. She even saw him replacing a fallen fork when one of the ladies dropped hers in her excitement. It was incredibly sweet and genuine. Kagome had found it very cute.

Taking a sip from her tea, the ravenette observed the twins next, letting out an amused scoff at their actions. She can tell they're very close, much closer than they let on despite the very blatant "brotherly love" shenanigans. She can tell it by the smaller, genuine actions they made for each other. A small playful nudge there, a genuine smile here, it all made the miko smile. It was a shame she wasnt able to really interact with them in class, they were seated a little far from her and during class breaks, she will often ditch the canteen and go off alone.

Now, she's a bit conflicted with the 'King', or Tamaki, as what she remembered his name was. While very put off and annoyed at his earlier actions and flashy theatrics, she observed him the longest and was surprised at the things she noticed. Kagome initially thought he was two faced and very shallow but as time went on, she noticed how he genuinely catered to each girl, dutifully remembering each name and even asking questions that are obviously specific that hints that he knows what was happening outside of the girls' lives even outside the club. Grudgingly, she's impressed. The blonde idiot was very attentive and now she can see why he was the most designated host out of the rest.

Sweeping her gaze to another host, a smile twitched at her lips at the sight of Kyoya sitting along with his own set of clients. He was very, dominant, the alpha of the group one can say. And sadly for him, Kagome's favorite past time was challenging people's authority and she can already tell by her brief stunt that the bespectacled man was not fond, or yet, not used to other people upping him up. She knows his kind, knows how devious and sly their mind works. And the miko absolutely love messing with them, she guess its some sort of twisted pleasure that stemmed from fate messing with her life too many times. Figures if she cant get back on them, she'll just join them.

Finally, her gaze landed on her newest friend and a dark frown immediately fell on her face. It was no secret now that the red head she saw from days ago was the reason of Haruhi, and now her, from getting bullied. She'd give the girl props, she's nasty good at using an overly sweet facade to blind side people around her but she had another thing coming. Her tactics was nasty, and sooner or later, her tricks will worsen and Kagome will be damned if she let her new friend suffer more than she already did. She like Haruhi, she really did. The girl was nice, smart, calm, and insightful, something Kagome appreciated since most of the people she's left to interact with were all shallow, spiteful, or if she's lucky, treats her like dirt. Haruhi didn't care who or from what family she came from. Haruhi didnt care if she doesn't act like the rest of the girls in Ouran. Haruhi didn't care if Kagome was silent. She just offer silent companionship that Kagome is eternally grateful for.

So with the said red headed menace designating Haruhi, Kagome stood up and brushed nonexistent dust from her still petticoat-less dress. Grabbing her container along the way, she passed Mori and Honey who looked at her in confusion. Then she passed the twins, uncapping her thermos which garnered an alarmed look from the auburn heads, their grips around the pitchers they're holding growing lax.

A few feet nearby, Kyoya silently watched the scene unfolding between Haruhi and Ayanokoji, his fingers itching near the pictures of evidence hidden underneath his blazer, not noticing the silent miko nor the other hosts floundering after her. He took his eyes off the two, his attention diverted as he stood up while taking out the photos.

The slate-eyed student looked up just in time to see Kagome walk over behind Ayanokoji, poised a shiny thermos above the red head's head, and dumped a healthy amount of dirty water all over the open mouthed heiress who was in the middle of shouting at Haruhi.

A shriek pierced the sudden silence around the room as all present watched varying shocks of expressions on their faces. Ayanokoji was sputtering and shaking away the grime that came with the muddy water that was now all over her person.

Kagome stared icily as she tossed the thermos in a careless fashion, the metal clanging wildly with the ceramic floors, making some students cringe at the sharp sound.

"What the-!" Ayanokoji snarled as she stood up, facing the person who dared soil her person with such vile water. But when her furious eyes met with dead steel, the heiress stumbled back, knocking over the fine china settled on the table. At this point, time seemed to finally continue running and a rush of hubbub escaped through the crowd of female clients.

"Dont be too surprised, Im just returning what you gave me." Kagome stated with a flat voice as if she was merely commenting on the state of the weather.

"What do you mean?! How dare you do this to me?!" Tamaki and the others finally snapped back to attention and began walking towards the two females, willing to do damage control.

"Playing daft now are we? Dont make me laugh you bitch-" many students gasped loudly at the profanity that spilled out of the miko's mouth. "-we both know you know what Im talking about. Do you really want everyone in this room to know what you've been doing behind that pathetic two faced smile of yours?" at her statement, Ayanokoji glanced frantically around the room, her eyes widening at the sight of Tamaki and she gulped.

She turned on the waterworks then.

"T-Tamaki-sama, I-I didnt know what she's talking about!" she wailed in a pathetic show of vulnerability.

"Wow, now you're groveling? At least take pride in what you did! After all, with all the blades and needles you put into Haruhi's things, I assume you'd like everyone to know how good you are at physically hurting someone ne?" another rush of whispers erupted and this time, the other hosts looked up in alarm at the statement.

"K-Kagome!" Haruhi suddenly interrupted, not wanting to cause anymore scene. She mildly took a step back when Kagome's eyes snapped to her, the ice like orbs sharpening her in frigid shock.

"You've been hurt Haruhi, and I wont stand as if nothing's happening. Sooner or later, this hag will do something that will hurt you and it'll be worse than finger slices."

"You dont have any proof! Do you know who I am?!" Ayanokoji yelled as her face finally morphed into the ugly scowl Kagome knew her true face was. A feral grin split on her lips and people around her involuntarily shivered at the expression.

"Do _you_ know who _I_ am?" she questioned back with a feral drawl.

In a society like Ouran where prestige comes first and family line second, a statement like that will put anyone on edge. The power behind those words where undeniably strong, and if Ayanokoji truly wants to fight in this area of battle, she's at a disadvantage considering none knew about Kagome's background. While the surname Higurashi has no track record, it was also not uncommon for students at Ouran to use false, or dummy surnames. Some people like to keep their privacy while some simply hates the attention their surnames bring.

With a challenge like that, along with the sheer confidence Kagome has, Ayanokoji has no chance.

Its either toss her pride and not start a battle or stay strong and declare war she wasnt even sure she'd win.

Good thing Kyoya made the decision for her.

"Ayanokoji-san." Kyoya offered her a hand but his dark smile prevented the fallen heiress from accepting the help. Sighing dejectedly, the glasses wearing host began taking out photos and one by one, mockingly dropped it around the wide eyes Ayanokoji.

Kagome's sharp eyes caught the printed pictures of Ayanokoji tossing Haruhi's bag into the fountain from when she and Haruhi first met.

"Did you take us for blind fools? Who wouldn't notice your shenanigans?" It was Haruhi's turn to be surprised, caught off guard about the fact that the host club knows about the bullying incident.

"She's scary..." Honey popped up as he danced on his tiptoes after purposely looking at Ayanokoji's face with disappointment.

"Pitiful, really." Was Mori's own underhanded comment from standing behind Kagome who mildly flinched in surprise. She was too caught up on staring at the petty female that she failed to notice the tall host from coming up behind her.

Returning back from watching the theatrics that Kagome was enjoying far too eagerly, she watched as Tamaki helped the girl to stand, a small, smug smile twitching at her lips at the dark look the princely boy has in his eyes despite the soft smile on his face.

"You are a mighty nice looking princess-" Ayanokoji clung to Tamaki, eager to take advantage of his kindness. "-but looks alone dont cut it." a stony, wide eyed expression replaced the eager look on her face. Tamaki drew away and pinned the red head with a cold stare, so very unlike the warm, loving gazes they were all used seeing on the prince's eyes.

"You tried to smear the image of a host club member, you are **barred** henceforth." and that was the final nail to the coffin.

With an anguished cry, Ayanokoji fled the club room with her tattered pride hanging in pieces.

The pregnant pause that was left in the room was broken when one of the twins offhandedly talked.

"Misguided queens like that pops up from time to time." Kagome snorted. More like possessive, daft bitches the more proper titles are.

After the brief scandal, the rest of the girls were escorted out with a promise of doubling their hours, free of charge the next day. The girls all readily agreed and bid their favorite hosts goodbye, some even going to Haruhi and asking if she was alright and saying how scared she must have been to be bullied like that. With an easy laugh, Haruhi too, bid them goodbye.

"Sooooo-" what of the twins drawled as Kagome suddenly found herself the centre of the spotlight. "-you've got some nerve pulling a stunt like that~." The other finished.

Kagome huffed and flicked the two in the forehead.

"Im not exaggerating though, that girl has been harassing Haruhi for a while now which reminds me, why did it took this long if you already have pictures of the brat bullying Haruhi?" silence echoed after her question and she can see that the host club where genuinely upset about it.

"We were waiting for a chance to blow her cover..." Honey sullenly stated from behind his Usa-chan, brown eyes sad and guilty.

"We didn't know it was actually that bad..." and it was the truth. While they caught Ayanokoji throwing Haruhi's thing in the fountain, they didnt know that the heiress will go ass far to actually physical Haruhi.

"We were waiting for her to do something like what she did today but sadly, you beat us to it." It was Kyoya who talked this time, the only sign of his anger was the eerie shine of his glasses. Tamaki was quiet and was looking at Haruhi with a kicked puppy look.

"You're her victim too Kagome." was Haruhi's soft words. The effect was instantaneous.

"What?!" The twins and Honey exclaimed. Kagome brushed them off and explained.

"The bullying on my part just started today actually. And I dont know whether to think her brave or stupid for trying to come up with the publicity stunt the exact same day she began harassing me while we're in the same room to boot."

"You're a scary girl Kagome." The twins suddenly declared.

Kagome grinned and they cringed at the rows of teeth she brandished.

"Thanks."

"That was not a compliment."

"But, you were really cool back there senpai." Haruhi said with a smile at the sulking Tamaki. "Thanks for the rescue." The sweet words was enough to refuel Tamaki and he immediately went red and began gushing at how cute Haruhi was and what not.

Kagome remained silent in the background, smiling a detached smile as the hosts clamored around Haruhi. She was too busy looking at the happy bunch that she failed to feel the intense stare of a very curious and interested Ootori.

* * *

 _ **(Unbeta-ed and unchecked)**_

Dun dun~

Y'all might notice that this incident with Ayanokoji was way too dark and cruel than what was in the anime and that is because this was based on the manga. In the manga, Ayanokoji **did** put blades on Haruhi's books and even out needles on her jacket. The only difference was that the manga didnt show how she did since she's a third year so I improvised and made her first year lackeys do it for her.

 **R &R~ **

**「** And thus I wither」


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB**

* * *

 **Veni Vidi Amavi**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Of Clubs and Ships_

* * *

 _'Baseball, Football, Rugby, Track, Swimming-'_ Kagome continued walking, inwardly noting the plaques indicating the various clubs she's observing along the massive hallway of the east wing. ' _Aikido, Kendo-ah, finally.'_ Stopping by the third set of shoji doors, Kagome glanced at the calligraphy above saying ' _Kyudo'_ and slid the door open. Immediately upon entering the _Kyudojo[1]_ , she was met by an overly wide _genkan[4]._ The miko blinked for a while before shrugging, inwardly rolling her eyes at the apparent overkill of the Ouran establishments. She leaned down and silently relieved her feet of her shoes, neatly placing the pair beside the other shoes set in a row by the cubby hole. Straightening up, the blue eyed student walked towards the familiar sounds of arrows hitting targets and mildly tampered down her growing excitement. Its been a while since she'd got her hands on a pair of bow and arrows and she cant wait to feel the rush of adrenaline she usually got by letting the string go.

Although, the adrenaline might got something to do with dodging and shooting down demons rather than the sport itself.

"May I help you miss?" Kagome stared at the male student who asked her the question. Reading the label by his black _uwagi[3],_ Kagome bowed respectfully to the Vice Captain instead of the usual curtsy Ouran females were taught to do in replacement to bowing.

"Im Higurashi Kagome and Im interested in joining the Kyudo club." She didnt like how the boy seem to sneer at her statement as his black eyes observed her form from head to toe. Kagome bit her tongue and clasped her hands behind her back to prevent the growing impulse of slugging her senior in the face.

"Are you sure you can handle it? You girls usually join those dainty clubs. Why join this one?" Judging by his statement, he was clearly implying to the clubs Kagome saw on the west wing which consisted of clubs ranging from Crafts to Tea Clubs, which, was blatantly for female students.

Another thing that the miko had found very annoying about Ouran was the shameless sexism the general system was showing. Not only was she given a flyer only for _feminine_ activities, she was even verbally warned by her professor to not go near the east wing saying that a _young lady_ such as her has no place in such clubs. She inwardly scoffed and crumpled the flyer in front of the teacher's face.

' _Im sure I can beat all of your_ manly _students with a hand tied behind my back.'_

"I wouldn't be here if Im not sure _Fuku-taicho-san."_ The male gulped when Kagome gave him her sharp toothed smile. By now, the other members began looking at the two with a few males obviously trying to sleek their hair back and displaying their _machoness._

"Do you even know how to hold a bow?" This time, Kagome blatantly rolled her eyes.

"I've been doing Kyudo for five years now. Im pretty sure I know how to use one." She's losing her temper and she knows it. While she might've been once upon a time a kind and considerate girl, the things she had went through replaced that person with a cynical, bitter one who has quite a temperamental problem.

And this guy is seriously good at pushing her buttons.

"Fine, if you're truly interested-" the brown haired fuku taicho walked towards the shelves of bows and picked a short bow made of cherry wood. "-hit three targets consecutively and you're in."

"You might be the fuku taicho but Im pretty sure you have no right to claim if Im in or not. Where's the _taicho[5]_ of the club? And I dont use _hankyu[6]_ give me that one, the black _Yonsun-nobi[7]_ by the third row." The male student sputtered and some members whistled at her knowledge of bow types.

"Taicho-Mitokado is on a week long leave so all authority falls to me. And what do you mean you want to use a Yonsun-nobi? You dont know what you're talking about! A hankyu is perfect for your height!" he then thrust the bow by her face and a growl escaped her throat.

Slapping the offending hand, Kagome reached up and clasped the taller student by the collar and dragged him down to her height.

"Listen here you prick, its either you give me the damn bow or I'll turn _you_ into a target practice!" the vice, or Najeru-based on the sudden shouts of the members-, choked and tried to dislodge Kagome's grip by his uwagi. His eyes widened when his grip didnt even made hers budge in the slightest. Flagging down a member in a rapid wave with his free hand, he gestured to the yonsun bow and flexed his fingers in a 'give me' fashion.

Kagome let go of Najeru and jerked her head in a curt thank you to the meek student who gave her the yonsun bow. The miko ignored the heavily breathing fuku taicho and simply took three arrows from the quiver strapped to his back.

"M-miss you might want to wear some protection gear." The student who gave her the bow said.

She ignored the short boy and fell into a solid, archer's stance, the two extra arrow held by her teeth wherein some of their audience raised their eyebrows at. By this point, Najeru gathered his bearings and observed the still female, his eyes noting that her stance was perfect and fluid.

With a deep breath, Kagome closed her eyes.

A brief moment passed and the boys began whispering at how long she was taking.

"Shoot the damn thi-" Najeru choked on his words when with a sudden release, of breath, Kagome released the string. She was a flutter of movement, rapidly reloading the bow with another arrow and shooting as she moved to the next target. The miko released the arrow as soon as it was knocked back and did the same to the last one.

With a solid three consecutive thunk, everyone gaped at the rapid firing succession and the three arrows lodged in the centre of all of the targets.

A thick layer of silence fell upon the dojo until the sound of her uniform shifting snapped Najeru from his gaping daze.

Tossing the yonsun bow by the fuku taicho who didnt even bother on catching and merely let the bow thump harmlessly by his chest and to the ground, Kagome sneered and turned her back to the shell shocked students.

"Forget it." was her last statement before slamming the shoji door close.

* * *

' _Great. Just great.'_ Kagome sulkily thought as she leaned on the shoji door with her arms crossed by her chest. She ignored the sudden noises of amazement on the otherside of the room and simply blew on a stubborn bang that poked her in the eye.

She really wanted to join the Kyudo club too. But if what she will be training with is someone as shallow as Najeru, she's not going to risk it since she might shoot the sexist vice sooner or later.

She's not planning on going to jail soon. Nope. Nu-uh.

Glancing at the next room, her eyes fell upon the _Kendo_ plaque and a thoughtful expression fell upon her face.

While not as efficient as she is with bows and arrows, kenjutsu was pretty close and she never did get the chance on finishing her training the art of the sword. Making up her mind, she pushed herself away from the kyudo doors and walked towards the kendojo. Kagome opened the similar sliding doors and almost instantly, the familiar smell of sweat and heat greeted her senses. She closed her eyes and simply took in the heady scents and relaxed, her lips twitching in a small smile.

Finally shaking herself to get a grip, the miko once more took off her shoes and padded softly towards the section of the dojo where the unmistakable sound of rough housing was coming from.

"Go-chan!" Kagome blinked in surprise at the familiar shota who was waving at her quite happily, as if not surrounded by a pile of shaking bodies. Taking note that the room was actually two dojos adjoined together, Kagome hesitantly waved back.

"What are you doing here? Are you lost?" The bubbly senior asked once more. Soft footsteps came towards them and she looked up to see a kendo member take off his _men[8]_ only to reveal a sweaty Mori.

She waved too at the giant and offered him a smile which he returned.

"Im actually looking for a club to join. I just got here from Kyudo." As per expectation, the two looked at her in an incredulous manner.

"I know women aren't supposed to do sports like this-" she said it with a mocking town matched with air quotes. "-but from where I came from, women are just as sturdy as men. So dont tell me I cant join just because Im a girl or I'll beat you up." she said the last sentence with a joking smile and the two hosts took her statement with a grain of salt.

"Well, we'd like to put you on a test run Gome-chan but the Kendo club and Aikido club are strictly prohibited from accepting female members." Honey explained apologetically, taking her hand and patting it in a comforting manner.

"Let me guess, girls shouldn't be seen fighting and getting down 'n dirty with men?" Kagome said with a sulk.

Mori reached up at gave her head a solid ruffle, not caring if he was disturbing the thick ebony locks.

"Sorry." was his simple apology.

With a defeated sigh, Kagome gently took Mori's hand off her head and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's not your fault..." Now she's really frustrated. She's sure as hell not going to join something as lame as _After-school Tea Time Club_! The track and swimming might be her next choice.

"Ne, Ne, Go-chan!" Honey took shook her hand, which he still hasnt let go off, to garner her attention. "Wanna go to the host club with us? Me and Takashi are done here! Let's eat cake together!" Smiling and giving Honey a pinch to the cheek ("Aaaaah, it hurts Go-chan!"), Kagome nodded and watched as the two host members hurriedly walked and vanished on the changing rooms.

Visiting Haruhi might be a good idea especially with how stressful her afternoon is. She also needed to drink her medicine anyways so might as well go and continue her club hunting tomorrow.

Observing the now clear dojo(the other members took advantage of their Taicho's[9] distraction and all left themselves), Kagome walked towards the container full of _bokken and shinai[10]_ and picked one.

The miko began naturally playing with the bokken, doing little fancy tricks she had learned when she was undergoing basic _kenjutsu[11]_ training. Twirling the bokken over the back of her hand and catching it mid-fall, she began doing more spins and complicated tricks. Kagome was too entertained and distracted by her fancy handworks that she failed to notice Mori come out and watch her by the door.

When she felt someone touch her shoulder, instinct kicked in and she tossed the bokken in the air and performed a quick maneuver. She gripped the hand by her shoulder and twisted, forcing her assailant to turn with her lest they broke a wrist. Catching the bokken by her hand, she held it by the jugular of her unknown enemy.

"Ah! Go-chan it's just Takashi!" the sound of the childish voice effectively snapped Kagome from the automatic defensive dance and her fogged icy blues cleared up only to see a wide eyed Honey with his arms spread wide in front of him, Usa-chan laying on the floor.

Letting go as if burnt, Kagome immediately sprung away from Mori who grunted in mild pain from having his whole arm bent in an odd angle. The bokken fell on the ground and the clutter of wood against wood rang across the whole room in an awkward tune.

"Ah-" Kagome sheepishly scratched the back of her neck and cringe when the tall giant turned to her with a brow raised. He began swinging his sore arm in circles, trying to ease the pulled muscles. "-sorry my bad... Im just really jumpy and I didn't see you there... Ahhhhhh I should've been more aware of my surroundings... Sorry Mori-senpai." great, they probably thought she's some kind of paranoid hooligan constantly twisting arms out of sockets.

What she didn't expect was the small body suddenly lunging towards her.

"Waaahhh~ Go-chan that's amazing!" Honey giggles as he began climbing up Kagome like some hyper cockroach. Kagome's skin prickled at the idea and she mentally slapped herself for using the analogy.

"Where did you learn to move like that?" She looked up and saw Mori with a glint of curiosity on his normally stoic eyes.

Kagome uneasily blinked and pursed her lips. If she told him then her mind will automatically went on _that_ day and then she'll be in _that_ mood and boy, with the amount of potential weapons all over the place, she might end up destroying everything... Or everyone.

Sensing her sudden unease, ever astute Mori simply patted her head with an understanding-albeit, small smile.

"It's okay if you dont want to talk about it Go-chan." Honey softly said to her from his perch by her shoulder. Now that they saw what she's capable of(even if its nothing but just a single combat move), Honey have no more qualms letting Kagome lug him around in his favorite carrying position.

"Now let's go eat some cake!"

* * *

"What in the world-" Laid in front of her was what Kagome can only call a tropical forest. Palm trees and artificial sunlight makes up as a base for the whole set up along with the artificial river by the back and some wildlife here and there.

Honey jumped off of her and waltzed in the room as if it was a normal thing. Mori put his hand on the small of the dazed miko's back and began softly guiding her inside the room with the barest hint of amused smile.

"Ah! Kagome~~~" Tamaki squealed in his bare chested glory.

Kagome whistled.

"Not bad Watanuki[12]-chan, not bad." she sent him an appreciative thumbs up in which the blonde began doing theatrics about his unrivaled beauty only to instantly snap back and yell at Kagome to stop calling him that.

"Good day Kagome _-chan-_ " the low, familiar drawl immediately put a dark smile on Kagome's face and she looked up unflinchingly to meet with glinting spectacles. Mori did a tactical retreat from the two when the unmistakable drop in temperature became apparent. "-pleasure to see you once more. Are you here as a customer?"

Flashing the other student with an enigmatic smile, she ignored his question and settled on closing their distance until they're chest to chest.

"Had fun snooping around Kyoya- _senpai_?" she singsonged as he tapped mockingly on his ever present black notebook. Kagome grinned when Kyoya wasnt able to cover the flash of annoyance that escaped in his molten silvers for eyes.

He had been researching constantly about the enigmatic female in front of him and he cant help but feel unusual frustration since aside from the basics, he cant get through impressive defenses that hid the miko's important files such as what family she came from or who's her benefactor in case she's a charity case. All he got was her address; a local shrine famous for its charms and exorcisms, her middle school which; in itself was pretty interesting because of her infamous track record of beating people up or damages to overall public property(which were all paid for by an unknown source). Kyoya also found out that she was living alone, with her mother, brother, and grandfather dying in a road accident he remembered was published on the news just a few years ago.

"Yow Kagome!" two, pair of now exceedingly familiar arms slithered around her body and settled on her shoulders and waist.

"Whatcha-" the thin, light voice which she can only associate to Hikaru said while "talkin' about-" Kaoru's lower, deeper voice continued.

 _ **"With the Shadow King here?"**_ rolling her eyes at the twins, she shrugged in a careless manner.

"Nothing important, just a little game to pass the time." The two trickster perked up at the word 'game'.

"My, my-" the twin on her left drawled. "-a game and we're not invited?" the right one said.

 _ **"That's unfair Ka-go-me."**_

"Well if you want to join then I guess it's your job to 'tag' us by learning what our game is all about. And if you win, I'll let you do whatever you want with me for a whole day." the twins blinked before a mischievous grin spread on identical faces.

" ** _You're so going to lose."_** Kagome reached up and patted their cheeks.

"Whatever help you guys sleep at night." the miko didn't break the vicious eye contact she has with Kyoya and merely offered him such a sinfully playful smile, riling up the Shadow King much more.

"What brings you here Kagome?" The lack of honorific tugged a smile on Kagome's lips.

 _'What a sore player.'_

"Im here to visit Haruhi. I was looking for a club to join and I manage to ran into Honey-chan and Mori-senpai." Brows were raised and she knew then and there that the three was wondering why she was the east wing. Disentangling the twins' clutches off her person, Kagome huffed and tossed a hair back with a flick of her wrist.

Tamaki swooned in the background about how _cool_ and _awesome_ Kagome's technique in the art of hair flicking was.

He was blatantly ignored.

"Im not a china doll unlike the most of the girls here. Even if Im a doll, I'll be made with straws, not porcelain."

"Well...That's kind of true." Hikaru stated while his twin nodded.

As short as they knew her, they all knew Kagome was different from the soft, delicate females that fills the halls of the academy.

"Are commoner girls really odd? Haruhi's pretty weird too." Kaoru jokingly asked earning a reprimanding pinch in the ear by Kagome.

"DO NOT CALL MY DAUGHTER WEIRD!" Tamaki suddenly shouted.

Kagome held back a smile at the memory of Tamaki finding out about her friend's real gender.

 _Tamaki blinked and picked up the unmistakable student ID on the ground._

 _"Did one of the customers left this?" The Host club, along with Kagome who was waiting for Haruhi to go home with(after all they never knew when Ayanakoji will make a move again), were the only ones left on the massive room._

 _Flipping the ID over, Tamaki silently read its contents in a rather dazed manner._

 _"Haruhi?" he called out to the brunette who looked up from her sweeping._

 _"Yes Tamaki-senpai?"_

 _"You're a... girl?"_

 _"Biologically yes."_

The shenanigans that ensued still made Kagome smile. It was fun seeing Tamaki's dramatical idiosyncracies as long as you got passed the layers and layers of getting annoyed. And now, she's a part of some kind of syndicate protecting a devastating secret that should never be laid out in the open.

I.E: Haruhi's gender.

"Where is she anyways? She's late." Kyoya remarked.

Honey came out in an adorable costume and skipped towards Kagome with a string of lei clasped in his hand.

"Here you go Go-Chan!" The senior sang as he climbed over the female once more and tossed the circlet of flowers over her head.

"I picked this one cause it matches your eyes!" Kagome looked at the lei consisting of blue powdered flowers along with some bright violets and cold cyans. Giving Honey a smile, she drew him closer in an eskimo kiss.

"Thank you Honey-chan! They're really pretty." Honey giggled and the two resumed their affections unaware of the flowers of moe popping out from nowhere.

The rest of the hosts silently watched while Tamaki and the twins clasped their heart.

"What is this feeling?!" Tamaki wailed as he kept on watching the warm, cuddly scene in front of him.

 _ **"Even Tono cant generate that much fluff."**_ the twins said while hugging each other to prevent themselves from snuggling the two students still lost in their own little word.

"AH~! THEY'RE SO CUUUUTE." Tamaki hugged himself and began doing a weird wiggle dance.

Kyoya took a glance to Mori to see if he too was still affected by the highly domestic scene in front of him. The gentle giant still dons his deadpan expression but Kyoya can see how his eyes pierced the two and the three unmistakable lines of comical pink on his cheeks.

Kyoya turned back to the scene and hummed.

"Im here!" All of the occupants of the room looked towards Haruhi who looked as if she entered the wrong room.

"What in the world-" was the exact same words that came out of Haruhi's mouth.

 _ **"Oh its you Haruhi. You're late."**_ the twins remarked as they walked towards the crossdressing girl.

Kagome, who was still carrying Honey like some sort of teddy bear, watched as the small brunette took out a calendar and began mumbling to herself.

"According to my calendar, it's still early april..." her statement was met by mocking laughter by the King of the host club.

"Huddling under the kotatsu table, fearing the cold is absolutely ridiculous! Why else would we have this perfect heating and cooling system if we will not be even using it?!" he ended with a flourish in which both Kagome and Honey laughed at.

Haruhi simply turned away.

"Look Haruhi! I even prepared a costume for you that match my greatness!" Kagome hmmed in approval at the bali themed clothing Tamaki somehow conjured up in thin air.

"No thank you." Haruhi's nonsense answer effortlessly put the king in his infamous sulking corner.

Sighing in annoyance, Haruhi blinked in surprise when slender fingers threaded itself in her soft hair.

"Kagome? What are you doing here? Did you get a club to join?" Haruhi asked as Kagome continued patting her hair. One thing that Haruhi took notice of about her new friend was that Kagome was very touchy and have no qualms getting intimate and affectionate with her even in public which usually results in a sea of hearts and squeals in courtesy of their female classmates.

"That bad huh?" all it took was Kagome's frown to let Haruhi know the answer to her question.

"I'll cheer Go-chan up with cake!" Honey piped up from Kagome's arms.

Once more unaware of the others watching from afar, the three students continued interacting.

"What's with all of these sudden fluff?" Hikaru groused while Kyoya pushed up his glasses and began strategically planning.

"Okay hosts! Take your position!" Tamaki clapped his hands in authority and the host, even the grudging Haruhi, took up their signature places by the mouth of the entrance. Kagome simply walked towards the bar like lounge and began setting up tea and treats to keep her occupied.

Not a moment later, the doors opened and the familiar gaggle of yellow blobs entered the room with giggles and whispers. The miko continued silently with her work, steeping the tea and adding condiments in the pretty, little containers often served with the drink and pastries.

As the customers and hosts settled on their respective spots, it didn't take too much time for some of the girls to notice Kagome and started whispering and pointing.

 _'Isn't that the girl who saved Haruhi from yesterday?'_

 _'I heard she swooped in and carried Haruhi off into the sunset!'_

 _'She's so pretty right? Look at her long hair!'_

 _'Her name is Kagome right?'_

 _'Kagome-sama?'_

 _'Ah~ She looked this way~!'_

Kagome raised her brow at the amount of eyes settled on her person which immediately turned away the moment she faced their way with teas and pastries on hand. Walking towards Tamaki who was in the middle of sweeping a girl off her feet, she gently pushed the cart of confections and gave the now distracted females a smile.

"Here's your tea dear ladies." She arranged the tea and sweets with deft hands, unaware of a certain shadow observing her every move and the various reactions of the customers around.

"You didn't have to Kagome!" Tamaki said as the miko finished setting up their table.

How dare his men let a lady do such menial tasks?!

Kagome laughed and patted Tamaki on the cheek, the females around holding in their squeals at the action.

"Its fine Watanuki-chan, least I can do for letting me hang around." With a close eyed smile and a final ruffle on the hair, Kagome left to the next table leaving a mildly blushing Tamaki and beet red ladies.

' _D-did you see that?!'_

 _'So familiar with Tamaki-kun!'_

 _'And did you see Tamaki-sama's face?! He was so cute!'_

 _'And her smile! Oh do you think they have something going on between them?'_

 _'Ah! Tales of forbidden love!'_

The miko stopped her cart by the twins' table next, repeating her early actions and once more giving the customers a smile.

They swooned.

"All I wanted was to spend more time with you Kaoru." Kagome ignored the twincest happening quite blatantly in front of her settled the respective cups of tea by the girls who are very much torn on watching the amorous twins or the strikingly charming miko.

Hikaru, who was too busy putting up a show didnt see the steaming cup of liquid by his hip. He put down his hand on the table, tipping the saucer just enough to let the piping hot tea from spilling on the top of his finger.

Kaoru and the female customers shouted when Hikaru hissed in pain.

"Stupid!" Kagome hurriedly took Hikaru's hand and stuck his finger inside her mouth to cool the appendage down. Her attention was fully into finding a napkin to cover Hikaru's abused skin to notice how red the devious older twin had gotten nor the sudden rush of steam that came from the females who have their hands covering their mouth in hopes of keeping a squeal in.

Still with a finger in her mouth, Kagome grunted until she finally got a napkin free. Soaking the napkin with cold water(a bucket of ice that had melted a bit was by the bottom of the cart), Kagome took the red finger off her mouth and tied the napkin around it.

"Before you got to distracted flirting, be aware of your surroundings." She reprimanded as she tied the finishing knot.

She looked in bemusement when Hikaru took his seat and refused to meet her eye.

"Thank you Kagome, we'll be much careful next time." A mildly flushed Kaoru sheepishly said.

With a light hearted scoff, she poked Kaoru on the forehead before bidding the ladies goodbye after a soft warning.

 _'OH MY GRACE DID YOU SEE THAT?!'_

 _'She's so dependable!'_

 _'Did you see how Hikaru-kun blushed?!'_

 _'And how Kaoru watched?!'_

 _'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~'_

Still very much oblivious to the trail of drooling, very stimulated girls she left in her wake, Kagome stopped by Honey and Mori's table.

"Ah Go-chan! Is that for us?" Honey asked as he eyed the plethora of cakes Kagome specifically prepared for their table.

"Yes, I cut up some slices of your favorite ones. There's strawberry, german chocolate, blueberry and I even fixed you a glass of chocolate milk tea." As she set down the treats on the table, Honey's eyes grew wider and wider until all they could see was the heart shaped pupils that the senior has for eyes.

"Ah I love you Go-chan!" said the shota who tossed himself towards the miko who effortlessly caught him.

"You're welcome Honey-chan!" Some feets were stomped as the clients shook with obvious glee when the undeniable appeal of moe began rushing out of the two in waves. Soon enough, the other hosts turned around to see what got their customers so enamored to ignore them.

"Mori-san here's something I fixed for you." Supporting Honey with her arm as the shota sat on the crook of her elbow, she reached her free hand on her cart and gave Mori a coconut with straw peeking out from its hole.

"Coconut juice is good for people who works out a lot. Since Honey here already have a sweet tooth that will give him enough energy, I figure you'd like something less sweet but just as equally as energizing." Mori took the coconut on Kagome's hand and took a sip.

"Its good." he said as he patted Kagome in the head, garnering a pleased smile from the miko.

Sparkles. Sparkles everywhere.

 _'SO FLUFFY!'_

 _'Honey looks so cute like that!'_

 _'They look like Magdalene and child!'_

 _'And did you see how Mori smiled at her?!'_

 _'Ah~ Maybe that's why Honey like her so much! She must be Mori's fiance!'_

Finally done snuggling with Kagome, Honey went back to his seat and began devouring his cakes with gusto. Kagome laughed and waved at the two seniors before going to her last table.

"She's coming here!" The miko blinked when the females sitting by Haruhi's table hastily went back into fiddling with their hands. Did she do something wrong?

"Haruhi." the mentioned student looked up from her daydream(still gobsmacked at the apparent change in scenery)and saw Kagome distributing drinks and treats on her designated table.

"Ah! Thank you Kagome." the brunette said in gratitude.

Kagome finished her brief service before straightening her posture. Unknown to her, everyone patiently waited, wondering what kind of fluff they will be seeing between Kagome and the promising natural rookie of the host club.

"Would you mind if I join you ladies?" She asked the three women with a blinding smile.

Bullseye.

"N-n-n-no problem Kagome-san!"

"P-p-p-please do!"

"W-w-w-we'd love your company!"

The miko thanked the three girls, not noticing the hisses of jealousy from the other tables. Fixing her dress as she sat, she took her own tea(with her medicine) and began leisurely sipping the hot liquid.

"Is that your special blend Kagome?" Haruhi asked.

Kagome nodded and daintily set down the fine china. Raising her hand, she took off the lei around her neck and transferred it to the confused Haruhi.

"So you can at least be in theme." The three girls leaned forward in anticipation as the two began conversing.

The rest of their audiences did the same.

"I feel stupid Kagome." Haruhi pouted and another shot went through everyone's hearts.

"No you're not, stop fiddling with it." Kagome softly slapped Haruhi's hands away from the lei and pinched the brunette's cheeks.

"Ah Kagome stop!" The ravenette simply laughed and continued smooshing Haruhi's cheeks.

Her friend is just too cute!

The atmosphere between the two got swallowed in pink with matching sparkles, further enhancing the innocence of the two girls.

' _S-so CUTE!'_

 _'Their chemistry is too much!'_

 _'Their bonding is too much!'_

 _'Their fluff is too MUCH!'_

And one by one, the yellow buttercups fell down in a mass of swooning hearts.

* * *

"What's up with Watanuki-chan?" Kagome asked, gesturing to the sulking blonde who was shovelling ramen down his throat with surprising efficiency. Kagome frowned as her eyes glared at the offending food on Tamaki's hands.

"Dont mind him-" Hikaru answered, a pinky scratching at his ear as he leaned on the table. "-he's just licking his wounds since the jumping princess jumped to Haruhi after getting fed up with him." Kaoru finished in a lazy manner as he examined a lock of ebony hair curled around his finger. The owner of said hair hummed in amusement as she settled her head on top of her hand, her crossed legs swaying to and fro.

"Must be a blow to your ego getting replaced by a rookie huh?" she teased.

Tamaki wailed and covered his ears, chanting that he doesnt hear anything and even went as far as singing loudly no matter how off-key he is.

Kagome cringed at the sound.

"Thats it! Im at the limits of my patience! Haruhi, start dressing as a girl!" he pointed at Haruhi with a flourish, earning a deadpan stare from the crossdresser. "Why do you have to be so woefully popular with the girls when you're a girl yourself!" The blonde then pulled a chest out of nowhere and began rummaging around.

Kagome kept it her very amused laughter.

"Daddy...Daddy wants to see you the way you were back then!" He wailed while holding up a framed picture of Haruhi during her middle school days.

Haruhi yelled in indignation at having her picture blown up as the rest began looking at the picture if wonder.

"You're so pretty Haruhi." Kagome complimented, taking out her phone and snapping a picture before looking at her screen. "Very pretty."

"The more I look at this, the more I marvel at it." Hikaru said, looking at the picture on the wall, the other hosts around him sharing an empathetic nod.

"How is it that _this_ -" he gestured to the picture. "can become to _that_?" another picture, this one Haruhi's appearance during her first day, with dishevelled hair and much looser clothing.

"The day before the entrance ceremony, some kid stuck a gum in my hair." the brunette explained. "It was a pain to get out so I just cut it off." it was finished by Haruhi patting her head, smoothing down the already neat hair.

"I dont really care if I look like a boy." Tamaki once more threw a fit and began blowing his nose noisily in a handkerchief.

"Mommy! Haruhi is saying such un-ladylike words!" Kagome turned to Kyoya who replied the other host's unasked question.

"From a club position standpoint, I guess I am the _mother_."

"Its unfair! Its not supposed to be like this! Hurry up and return back to normal so girls will stop fussing at you!" Haruhi glared at Tamaki for implying that she isn't normal.

"Go-chan is a girl but girls still like her!" silence suddenly met Honey's innocent remark and the other hosts suddenly looked at Kagome who was in the middle of using Haruhi's picture as her phone's wallpaper.

"Huh?"

 _ **"Now that you've mentioned it, the girls did kept on staring at Kagome earlier."**_ Staring was an understatement. The customers were all looking at the miko with hearts in their eyes and blood on their ears. They even went as far as to ask if Kagome will be hanging around the next day too.

"Which reminds me." Kyoya suddenly said, making Kagome look at him as she recognized the tone of a person trying to swindle someone.

"I have an offer to give you Kagome." He pushed his glasses as his lips twitched in a smile. "It will be beneficial to the club and will take care of your club hunting problems."

"Let me guess, join the host club?" The miko replied with an eye brow raised.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

"B-b-but mommy!" Tamaki interrupted. "Girls should be wooed! Not woo!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to give the blonde some tongue lashing and the universal profanity of the middle finger.

"But think about it-" the younger trickster said with a bounce in his step. "-Haruhi will have a real girl friend in the club."

" _ **Kagome might influence Haruhi to be more girly~"**_ almost as if switch has been flipped, Tamaki revitalized and pointed a finger straight at Kagome's face who twitched at the offending digit.

"Thats it! You will be the flower of the host club! The lone Lily! The sister every lamb needs! The voice of- _ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"_ The twin guffawed at Tamaki who waved his finger up and down.

"Did you just bit me?!" Tamaki yelled with tears in his eyes, looking at Kagome who looked completely unapologetic.

"You were literally asking me to."

"Go-chan! Go-chan!" Honey jovially called to her as he climbed up and settled on her lap. "Say yes! Say yes!" he bounced up and down her lap until Mori reached down and plucked the hyper senior off the miko.

Kagome stared at the waiting host with a calculating gaze. With her smile wiped off and a sharp shine present on her eyes, the hosts held their breath and inwardly noted that Kagome can be intimidating as hell without even trying.

"With that mind of yours, I doubt I will be doing the same things as the usual hosts." Kyoya pushed his glasses and the others scampered off, leaving the two dark lord incarnates to dance around each other.

"Geez, it's already scary with someone as manipulative as Kyoya around." Hikaru stated.

Kagome might be pleasant and kind but she was still heavily guarded. Everyone was a bit wary of the mysterious girl since while she usually have a pleasant smile on her face, there were times when they can see some sort of darkness and even a hint of wildness in her gaze. Its as if she's trying to cage something twisted inside of her that can be set loose at any given moment.

"You will not be called a hostess but rather a female advisor. A confidant of some sorts. And instead of designating you, you will be on constant rotation." the bespectacled host supplied.

Kagome tilted her head and let a sardonic smile slip from her lips.

"In layman's terms, I will be accompanying every hosts during their designation time and I'd assume I will also do a bit of wooing on my part hm?" She leaned on the chair's plush interior, twirling a lock of hair, still holding Kyoya's gaze.

"As sharp as ever."

"The question is, who's wooing who?" the miko suddenly sprung forward, staring nose to nose with Kyoya who had already prepared himself from her pounce. He was caught off guard once he will not be the second time.

"No matter the answer is-" a slender finger trailed up Kyoya's cheek, the tip leaving the barest whisper of a touch that left his skin tingling with goosebumps. "I know I'd end up liking this game of yours anyways."

Like a wind chime cutting through silence, Kagome straightened up and the chill of her gaze vanished from the room.

"I'll accept but whatever earnings I get goes to Haruhi's debt." Kagome said with her normal smile. The rest of the hosts shook off the momentarily chill that settled on their bones and lamented on how Kagome looked like every inch of a predator she was from her stand-off with Kyoya.

"You dont have to Kagome. Im going to be fine by my own." Haruhi declined but the miko merely tossed her a look she was slowly getting familiar with.

"Haruhi, Kyoya here is trying to enslave you for life. By the time you're already a graduate, your debt will still be there."

"But-"

"I'll be staying here so might as well help you while Im at it." The brunette sighed in defeat.

"Well Kyoya-senpai?" the miko asked with a challenging grin.

Clearing his throat, Kyoya held his chin up and reached for the outstretched hand Kagome had offered to seal the deal.

"Welcome to the Host Club Higurashi Kagome." And with a firm handshake, Kagome permanently etched herself on every hosts' lives.

The more vocal of the hosts cheered, Kagome's laughter at what the twins' had said ringing along the room. Kyoya looked up and met Tamaki's eyes who was asking him if his decision was the right thing to do. With a confident nod of his head, Kyoya reassured Tamaki and the blonde then gave him a small, trustworthy smile before going towards the others to join welcoming Kagome to their family.

 _ **Higurashi Kagome, 1st year, Host Club's Female Advisor, A.K.A The Shipping Type.**_

* * *

[1] Kyudojo is the name of dojo where Kyudo is practiced

[2] Genkan is the entrance section where people take off and put their shoes before entering

[3] Uwagi is the shirt worn by Kyudo students/masters

[4] Fuku taicho san= Mr. Vice President (Kagome is mocking his title by adding a sarcastic _san_ with his title)

[5] President

[6] Hankyu is a short bow

[7] Yonsun-Nobi is one of the long bows(based on the research I made, the Azusa bow Kagome got was a Yonsun one)

[8] Men is the helmet worn in Kendo

[9] Both Mori and Honey are the Taicho of Kendo and Aikido club

[10] Bokken is a wooden practice sword while shinai is the bamboo one used in Kendo

[11] Kenjutsu is the art of the sword

[12] Tamaki's birthday is April 1 which is Watanuki in Japanese, hence Kagome's nickname for him.

* * *

 _ **(Unbeta-ed and unchecked)**_

AAAAAAAAAAAAND thats a wrap! We all know that we are the embodiment of those yellow buffalos in terms of shipping Kagome with one of the hosts. The pairing is still up to debate since Im picking between Kyoya and a full blown Host Harem and yes, Haruhi included.

Anyways, I have a Deviant account set up in my profile where Ill be posting some art like what I did with this story's book cover.

 **R &R~**

 **「** And thus I wither」


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB**

* * *

 **Veni Vidi Amavi**

 _Chapter 3_

 _Of Absence and Visits_

* * *

"How many times will I have to tell you no!" Kagome snarled on the phone, her free hand balling up in a tight fist. She heard an exasperated sigh on the other line and she grit her teeth together in fury.

 _'Stop being so stubborn Kagome. You have to-'_

"Do not tell me what to do! How the fuck-" The other voice raised up to meet her tone, reprimanding her dirty language but Kagome didn't give him any notice and merely plowed ahead with flames spitting out of her mouth. "-do you expect me to leave all what was left of _mine_ and replace it with something that I know will spit me out in a blink of an eye?!" the miko was shaking and she ignored the pain on her fist as her nails dug unto the skin drawing blood.

 _'How can you say that when you won't even try?!'_ With a roar, Kagome swung her hand over the top of the table, swiping off the breakable ornaments and let them fly across the other side of the kitchen.

"Shut the fuck up Sojiro! Just shut the fuck up!" she raised her hand and brought it down with force and the unmistakable sound of wood splintering reverbrated all over the space of the room. "You have no idea what you're talking about! Nothing!"

' _Control yourself Higurashi Kagome! Stop throwing a temper tantrum! I will not be replacing any of the damaged property anymore!'_ the callous statement triggered the spark inside of her into a raging inferno.

"Have you been listening to me?! I dont care anything about you and stop acting as if nothing's wrong because everything is!" She enunciated every word with a punch to the wall, not caring if the bones on her fist began groaning under pressure.

A brief silence went across the line and Kagome would've flipped her phone close if not for the breathing she could hear.

' _When... When will you ever forgive me?'_ the strong voice from earlier was replaced by that of a broken man and Kagome simply hated him more for it.

"Don't start playing the victim here." she replied with pursed lips and she clenched her eyes closed when her ears picked up the sound of a concealed sniff. "I've forgiven you long ago... I just didn't stop forgetting." with that final sentence, Kagome flipped her phone closed.

The miko stood motionless until a furious roar escaped her lips. Kagome gripped the oak table and flipped the object over as if it was nothing. The furniture crashed against a cabinet with a mighty thump, the china set inside the said cabinet dropping and splintering easily. As she breathed heavily, Kagome took the various ornaments hanged to the wall and began throwing it against the adjacent wall. Shards flew everywhere and something whimpered by the door.

Snapping furious eyes at the sound, the miko stopped from throwing another object midway and was met with distraught golden eyes. She visibly deflated, as if all her fire was doused by water and she was left panting, valiantly fighting off the sudden heat that danced in her eyes.

Hesitant clicking of nails against wooden floor replaced the earlier sounds of anger and Kagome ignored the fat rolls of tears on her cheeks and focused on the gentle tongue worriedly darting out to lap at her bleeding hand.

"Im sorry for scaring you Ouji-sama[1]." she whispered, ignoring the cracking of her voice as she threaded her fingers unto soft, pure white fur. Kagome slid down the wall, the yellow color of her uniform getting stained with splotches of red from the blood droplets that came from her fists and the wounds caused by stepping on sharpnels. The bulking mass of canine muscle drew closer and began licking the tears off on the miko's face, letting the girl wound her arms around his body for comfort.

Kagome buried her face deeper and cried.

Cried because the anger always left the chilling feel of lonesome.

Cried because of the pain that's got nothing to do with slashed knuckles or flayed soles.

Cried because her heart is too stubborn to allow a man who loves her and to love back.

Cried because she knows that she was starting to lose herself.

And most importantly, she cried because no matter how much she wishes it, the animal in her arms will never be the demon that left such a gaping hole in her heart.

* * *

"Kyoya lets go!" Ignoring the ever hyper blonde as what Kyoya was now an expert of, the bespectacled student took his time and calmly arranged his notebooks in a neat order and began putting his things inside of his school bag. He was about to walk out of the room when a familiar buzz by his pocket gained his attention.

Kyoya looked at the caller ID and blinked when it displayed the name of their female club member along with her picture Tamaki had set as an ID. He flipped it open and put the mobile against his ear.

 _'Kyoya-senpai?'_ something foreign was in her tone and the Ootori boy tilted his neck in mild confusion.

She sounds as if she had been crying.

"How may I help you Kagome?" He replied, garnering the attention of Tamaki who as expected, went on the other side of the phone and began unbashfully eavesdropping.

' _Im sorry but I won't be able to attend the club for today. I haven't been feeling good as of now.'_ almost as if in reflex, Kyoya swung his hand and clasped it over Tamaki's mouth just in time to silence the blond from shouting unintelligably.

"Are you hurt?" He asked in return.

A brief pause went over the line before Kagome answered with an obviously fake laugh.

 _'If I didnt knew better I'd think you're worried senpai.'_

"What if you really dont?" another lapse of silence ensued and Kyoya can clearly imagine Kagome blinking in surprise.

 _'I didn't know flirting is allowed outside of club activities.'_ The blonde under the mercy of his hand squirmed and began fighting his grip with renewed gusto and Kyoya re-enforced his grip.

' _Anyways, I will be seeing you guys tomorrow I promise.'_ a click was heard and both Kyoya and Tamaki stared at his phone at the sudden dismissal from their female host. Kagome is fond of talking over the phone and will often draw out conversations until she ran out of topic to talk about so this oddity about the miko's hasty goodbye raised a pretty big amount of questions.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"I think I know what we're going to do today."

Kyoya sighed and began sending out apology emails towards their customers.

"Go tell the others to meet me by the gates."

* * *

"I didn't know Kagome _herself_ lived in a shrine." Hikaru said, peering up the intimidating set of stairs leading to a grand Tori above.

The host club were all gathered by the foot of the five hundred-something steps, still in their uniforms and very much hesitant on ascending such steep stairs. They continued staring except for Kyoya who gave his driver a brief set of instructions about what time they will be picked up and where.

"Oh this makes sense!" Tamaki yelled while his purple eyes shone with excitement. "The refreshing purity of my dear daughter, her unbridled kindness, it all make sense now!" Haruhi began inching away from the group of rich kids, embarrassment creeping its way in when people began staring at their general direction.

"It's because Kagome is a Shrine Maiden!"

 **"Oh you didn't know Tono?"** Tamaki's bravado shattered and he turned to the twins.

"Go-chan told me and Takashi that she's a miko too!" The blond changed direction and gaped at the shota with a comical shot nailing him in the chest.

"She told me too." Another shot.

"Mommy you dont know righ-"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses and ignored the sobbing blonde in the background. "Well then, if we want to get to her we better start climbing."

Haruhi sulkily followed after her co-member, whispering how this was a bad idea and that Kagome might not like the sudden visit. She had received a brief apology text from the miko earlier in the morning, telling her that she hasn't been feeling well and knowing the Host club, Haruhi knows that they might just end up worsening things for the supposedly ill miko.

A couple of minutes and pulled muscles later, The host club tumbled at the top with heavy breaths and sweaty uniforms.

"Ah finally!" Hikaru yelled, his blazer crumpled in his hand from when he stripped himself of the damn thing. Kaoru panted beside him, on his knees and also a blazer-short.

"How... Can... Kagome do... That everyday..."

"Go-chan's really strong you know!" Honey said and the twins glared at him for his unblemished person. Mori grunted beside him, also okay and not a piece of hair out of place.

"You guys should stop playing video games and start exercising." Tamaki cockily reprimanded with a confident flick of his hair.

 **"We dont want to hear that from you!"** The twins hissed pointing at the blonde's obviously shaking legs.

Kyoya took a napkin from his clipboard and began softly patting at his forehead, his own blazer neatly anchored by the crook of his arm. While the steps have been rather taxing, the slate eyed male thanked his overbearing father for squeezing in a time for personal exercising that enabled him to conquer the stairs with grace unlike the twins and Tamaki.

"How are you okay Haruhi?!" Turning to the brunette who was looking at them with a smug smirk, Kyoya wondered as well.

"Tou-san and I goes to pay respect on Shrine temples every week. This is nothing." it appears that the rare victory she has over her rich schoolmates pleased Haruhi to no end.

"This place is so big!" And indeed it was. The whole expanse of the area was undeniably spacious and huge, catching Kyoya off guard. He didn't expect the Higure Shrine to be this lavish after all.

Standing by the tori, the host gaped at the wide area of cobbled steps leading towards the huge, ornate _Haiden[2]_ guarded by two marble _Komainu[3]._ They observed further and saw the small shack of _Chozuya[4]_ just next to it that was the grand structure of a _Kagura-den[5]._

The host club walked towards the chozuya as per tradition and began methodically purifying their hands with Mori actually even running the water against his mouth. Haruhi was along with them, quite flabbergasted at the sudden change in character by the host. She might or might not be expecting a water fight started by Tamaki or the twins.

"We might be rich but we are still Japanese you know." Kyoya remarked, slipping on his glasses as he took his blazer from Haruhi. He had seen the incredulous look on the girl's face and he can't help but to feel quite offended.

They might not look like it but their family was a firm believer of the Shinto after all.

 **"Your turn Haruhi."** the twins then took their own clothing from Haruhi and returned to observing the place. Haruhi shook off her shock and began the process of purifying as well.

"Hey guys, you ever-" Hikaru began, staring at the Kagura-den with a devious smile on his face. "-think Kagome did _Kagura?"_ Kaoru finished.

 **"She's a shrine brat after all."** Almost immediately, the sight of Kagome clad in ceremonial robes dancing to the tune of shamisen popped up inside the host's mind.

"...I'd like to see that." Tamaki dreamily stated earning a nod from the others.

"Well then everyone, safe bet is that Kagome's house is located by the end of the shrine and-" Kyoya took out a map from his board and analyzed the sheer size of the shrine[6] "-we have to start walking." he tapped his finger at the secluded part of the shrine where the image of a house was at, beside the legendary God Tree.

Ah, the joy of satellite mapping.

"Im really impressed guys, you're all behaving yourselves." Haruhi offhandedly said as they walked the worn path beside the Haiden.

"Well this _is_ a sacred shrine and there's nothing really interesting to look at." Hikaru pointed at the closed souvenir shops.

"Oh! Oh! Look Takashi!" Honey excitedly jumped off the path and began skipping towards another building behind the haiden. "Its a dojo!" the other followed suit and looked in amazement when Honey slid the door open.

"I think it might not be a good decision to snoop around unsupervised." but as usual, Kyoya's warning was ignored.

Regaining their energy and apparent nosiness(which Haruhi blamed herself for jinxing it), the host club began separating like ants and started tinkering with knick knacks they had found.

"Oh look pictures!" and as if given the power of teleportation, the whole group crowded over the clipboards where various of pictures about shrine events were pinned at.

 **"Ah there she is!"** The twins pointed at the picture by the corner featuring a young Kagome dressed in pink kimono, obviously participating in _Shichi-go-san[7]._

"Ah she's so cute!" Tamaki gushed with hearts in his eyes.

Kyoya discreetly took out his phone and snapped a picture, going as far as to silent the sound of the camera going off. Haruhi turned around only to see Kyoya as usual jotting down at his board. Unknown to him Mori and Honey did the same.

The hosts wasted about half an hour clamoring at more pictures before Haruhi began bodily dragging them out of the establishment.

"I thought you guys want to check if Kagome's alright?!"

With grumbles and promises of returning, the group of young men began walking away until they saw a modest, two story house by the giant tree.

"Oh." Haruhi's soft voice took their attention and they turned around to see a melancholy look on the brunette's face. They followed her gaze and saw three, small altars with still burning incense settled by the base of the tree.

Kyoya walked closer and bowed low at the small shrines, knowing just who exactly the people in the pictures are.

"Are they...?" Mori asked, opening his mouth for the first time since stepping a foot inside of the shrine grounds. Kyoya pushed his specks up with a finger and offered the senior a nod. "Kagome's grandfather, mother and little brother died in a road accident years ago. The one in Shibuya."

"You mean that incident with the traffic light?" it was a well spread news from when it happened, even reaching the tabloids, the issue blowing up due to rumors about foul play and the government's lack of action about the incident. "One and the same." an uncomfortable silence, further enhanced by the tranquility of the shrine fell upon the group. The group of young men not knowing how to react at such dark statement. "It must've been so hard." Haruhi mumbled, knowing just well the pain of losing a family member. She just doesn't know how bad it was to actually lose _all_ of them, and at such a fresh date too.

They all jumped a foot in the air when a ferocious, thundering bark came from behind them.

"Shit!" Hikaru cursed when he saw the crouched, _beast_ snarling at them. In a flash, they hid behind Mori who stared at the animal head on, arms spread in an effort to protect his clubmates.

"That's a freaking huge dog!" Kaoru squeaked, actually thinking that the legends with the komainu are true.

"G-g-g-good doggy-Mommy call the animal control!" Tamaki shrieked and Kyoya took out his phone, trying to look unaffected despite him being the first one to hide-er, strategically retreat behind the senior.

The white beast let out another string of barks, the harsh sound making the host club retreat and shrink into Mori's back.

"Ouji-sama osuwari!" the familiar, sharp voice echoed from inside of the house and the hosts visibly sighed in relief.

The dog did as commanded.

 **"Kagome!"** The twins and Tamaki, also Honey, moved to rush over the miko only to stop when a warning growl came from the sitting mutt.

The sound of a door sliding open reached their ears and their female friend came out of the house.

"What are you guys doing here. It's still club hours." Kagome asked in a dry manner, walking beside her protector and laying a hand on his fluffy skull. His tail thumped.

"Ehhhh? Why aren't 'cha wearing priestess robes?" Hikaru pouted in dismay. The other hosts inwardly agreed.

"I like this attire more." Kagome replied gesturing to her clothes consisting of a black, long sleeved turtle neck and robes that she didn't bother on properly closing, letting the sleeves pool on her waist while the rest hung simply in a long skirt like manner.

"You didn't answer my question." She caught Haruhi's apologetic gaze by the twins' protective embrace and felt a sweatdrop behind her head.

"Daddy was worried!" Tamaki exclaimed, still not relinquishing his spot wrapped around Mori's shoulders like a startled cat.

Kagome bit her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

"You can all step away from Mori-senpai now. This guy won't bite unless I told him to."

"Well that's not reassuring."

"Are you saying something Kaoru?"

"Nope!" hesitantly, the others began piling outside of Mori's protective mass of flesh and warily looked at the canine still watching their every move.

"Although completely uncalled for and not to mention invasive-" The host club winced at Kagome's words and snuck a glare at the paling Tamaki.

"-I cant say Im not happy to see you guys." Kagome finished with a soft, if not rather strained, smile.

"Oh~" Tamaki and the twins comically clutched their hands as tears accumulated at the corner of their eyes.

"Go-chan I miss you!" Honey shouted and Kagome automatically opened her arms, used to the blonde's recent habit of throwing himself at her.

"Im sorry for worrying you everyone, I just really didn't feel good earlier. Let's go inside and Im sure you all would like to shower and a change of clean clothes."

A board appeared above the host club with _**Sweaty and dirty**_ written in bold letters.

 _~A few moments later_

"Wah look Takashi!" Honey squealed as he began flapping his arms, the short appendage getting swallowed by the voluminous sleeve of the haori Kagome lent.

"Not bad not bad." Tamaki admired his own set of haori and hakama, his mind already coming up with a new theme for the club.

 **"We look like ancient priests! Although tono can be anything but a priest."** Kagome laughed at the three boys who began bickering with Haruhi trying to placate the two sides, patting Oji-sama on the head from where he had laid it when she sat on the sofa, his body and well placed growls enough to drive anyone from sitting beside her.

What a jealous dog.

"Had a nice shower?" she turned to Kyoya who emerged next, Mori silently walking towards the bathroom with Honey for their turn.

The pristine host was finally back to his normal self, clean and poised. Kagome admits to herself that the dark color of the haori and hakama complimented his fair skin, the folds wide enough to give her a peek of his toned chest and she hummed.

For a nerd, he's got a good build.

"I offer you my thanks." he replied, taking the vacant spot beside her, ignoring the growling beast by her lap.

Although still wary, Kyoya's sure that the safest place he can find from the cloud with teeth was near Kagome herself.

He took off his glasses and began cleaning the lenses with mild strokes, not noticing the piercing eyes that's examining him quite in an intense manner.

 _*Snap*_

He blinked and turned beside him from where the sound came from only to see Kagome fiddling with her phone.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" he asked.

"Yep." Kagome unblinkingly replied, her fingers deftly moving over the keypad.

"..." Kyoya's brain struggled to come up with a comeback, not expecting the straight answer from his co-member.

"Look look." She then turned her phone towards him and he looked at the picture of himself, still in the middle of cleaning his glasses.

"You look good ne? So handsome!" Kagome smiled over the rim of her phone.

She had turned the picture into her lock screen.

 _*Crack*_

"Ah Kyoya-senpai your glasses!" The miko stared wide eyed at the line that travelled along the fragile specks, not noticing how still the cool host had gone.

"Please excuse me, I need some fresh air." Kagome can only watch in confusion as the host stood up and began brisk-walking out of the room.

She raised a brow. Did she do something wrong?

* * *

"Are you sure you guys want to take a tour?" Kagome asked the hosts. Tamaki had the wonderful idea of learning things about the shrine, having delusional thoughts that the information will naturally make him closer to his _daughter._

Kagome who was already immune to his theatrics, brushed his cinematics off.

"It'll be fun! Ne, ne, Takashi?"

"Ah."

 _ **"It's been a while since the last time we went on a shrine."**_

"I might take Tou-san here the next time we pay our respects too."

"We're here already might as well."

With all of the hosts giving her their answer, the miko started her tour and began explaining the various shacks and relics found in the shrine. Her friends soaked the information up like a sponge, genuinely paying attention as they told him little back stories about the ancient objects and the tragedy that goes with it. The dramatical way in which she delivered her stories drew the males in, enchanting even the logical Kyoya who was no longer forcing himself to pay attention after Kagome took his clipboard as hostage.

Tamaki was obviously having fun, his animated expression echoing the stories Kagome was relaying. She was greatly enjoying his reactions, especially during the spooky parts. The blonde was obviously sheltered and has little to no experience with the outside world and she's more than happy to contribute some semblance of joy in his daily life.

Kyoya, she was having a good time looking at. The bespectacled host was so very... _tsundere_ in a way. He was pretending to not listen but nothing can escape her sharp eyes. The shadow lord will often look at a different direction while she's talking but as her story goes on, his head will unconsciously turn back to her direction until his eyes will lose its dazed shine and he'll snap his head back away from her once more.

It amuses her to no end.

The twins, on the otherhand, was a bundle of excitement and curiosity. If she didn't knew better, shed say they're a pair of kitsune, their energy and naughtyness on par with one. She took the time to further observe the two and the difference between them became more apparent. Hikaru reacts with incredulity and even some sort of contempt, although she knows he's paying attention and was equally enamored with the fantasy she was weaving. Kaoru, was an obvious sweetheart. The younger twin never took his eyes off of her, his burnt golden eyes shimmering with wonder and amazement. He was also the most talkative of the rest, not afraid to ask her questions which she's more than happy to humor.

Mori was also a treat. She'd always did find him the cutest despite his silence and Kagome forced herself to not squeal whenever he does things that's so endearing she feels as if she's bursting at the seams. One thing she learned about the tall giant was that he was very easily spooked. During one of her ghost stories, she can see the wide, scared eyes on the handsome male's face and the way he clung to Honey amused Kagome to no end. While he was the most silent, he was also the most reactive, and that was saying something considering they're with Tamaki after all. His gasps and facial expressions was almost enough for Kagome to hoard him and never return him back.

Honey unsurprisingly took everything with child like innocence, his wide eyes sparkling with wonder and joy. He was very energetic and kept on bouncing from place to place, the only time he was still was during spooky stories, with him acting as a safety blanket to his petrified cousin.

Haruhi, oh so maidenly sweet Haruhi, visibly hung on to every word that escaped the miko's lips. Her thirst for knowledge more than enough to gain her stone like attention. Another thing Kagome noticed was that when something got Haruhi's notice, it'll be like pulling teeth to take the brunette away from it.

It kind of soothed Kagome's tattered confidence.

The miko blinked in surprise when she find herself herding the host club to a very special shack, the final spot of the tour.

"What's inside Kagome?" Haruhi asked, eyeing the worn shack that feels like it's different from the other ones.

Kagome hesitated before answering, her sudden reluctance not escaping the sharp members of the group.

"Thats... Thats the Bone Eater's Well, the catalyst of this shrine's legend; The Shikon no Tama." A gust of wind passed the people by the shack, blowing Kagome's hair as the light played shadows on her face.

Her eyes were _dead_.

Almost as quick at it appeared, it vanished, replaced by the usual smile they were all familiar with.

"Its a long story so I guess we should take a seat. Im sure your'e all tired from all the walking." The miko walked over the bench situated near the Goshinboku and took a seat, the hosts dutifully seating down on the grass like eager children waiting for their bed time story. It was only Kyoya who sat on the bench with her.

Spoiled prick.

"It all started when a legendary miko fell in love with a hanyo..."

* * *

"-and with the tyrant hanyo finally defeated, the group of wounded shard hunters raised their weapons and cried their victory to the heavens." Kagome relayed, posture still as proper as ever while the hosts by her feet were too busy wiping off the tear tracks that made itself known through out the story of tragedy and love. Even Mori was secretly swiping a thumb to his eyelid.

"What happened to the jewel?" Haruhi asked with a soft sniff. The scholar was surprisingly light hearted, having been actually the first one to cry when Kagome got to the part of the time-travelling miko's apparent death from one of the hands of the ruthless _Shichinintai[8]._

Kagome swallowed and the grip of her hand over the other tightened, not that anyone but a certain four eyed had noticed.

"Well, as promised, the miko gave the jewel to the hanyo to grant his wishes." A horrified gasp came from Honey's mouth.

"You mean after all the chick has done for him-" Hikaru said with a sneer. "-he still chose to become a full demon?" Kaoru asked, a disappointed slant of brows on his face.

Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"He didn't wish to become a full demon. He simply wished for his heart's true happiness-" relieved sighs where heard and Tamaki was about to cry out in joy when Kagome's voice, something bitter and spiteful cut through his bravado.

"-which does not involve the miko who offered her _everything_ to him."

"W-what?" The blonde shakily asked.

Kyoya watched as the miko's face morphed into something furious and devastated at the same time.

"His heart's true wish was to be with his first love, forcing the miko back into her own time while the memories about the journey of the Shikon vanished into everyone's memories. The five years of sacrifice, of pain-" Kagome grit her teeth as her nails once more dug into her bandaged hand. "-gone in an instant. Leaving the miko thrown back to the same exact time from when she was to be pulled by the well..." she released a defeated sigh, seemingly exhausted. "If not for the scars and the things from the past she had brought with her, the miko would've fallen into despair..."

"Good thing it's just a legend huh?" Kyoya suddenly stated as he gently took Kagome's balled hand. He pried the finger open one by one, ignoring how the miko tried to take her hand back.

"Figure you'd be one of those people who get so attached to legends and myths." he took out a handkerchief and dabbed at the bleeding crescents that bled through the bandages. Letting Kagome take her hand back with his handkerchief in her grasp, Kyoya held her gaze.

And something in his eyes made her nervous.

"That's so sad Go-chan!" Their moment was broken when Honey began rubbing his face at Kagome's lap, his tears soaking through the thick fabric.

"Why didn't she get a happy ending?!" he continues to bawl and Kagome patted his head.

"Like Kyoya-senpai had said, it's just a story. Who knows, she might've gotten it." Kagome said sweatdropping at the crying hosts.

"Look at the time, do you guys want to stay for dinner?" the sobbing Tamaki and the twins bounced up and began wiggling in excitement at the idea of a home cooked meal.

"That's a good story... Even with the bad ending." Haruhi mumbled, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her uniform. Seeing that she wasn't even remotely sweaty, the brunette declined the fresh set of clothes and chose to stay on her uniform.

Mori and Honey merely accepted the offer because of their curiosity about how commoner's plumbing works.

"Hn." Mori grunted from beside her as he discreetly blew his nose on a napkin Kyoya had offered seeing the snot trailing down the giant's nose.

"Are you guys coming?" Kagome yelled from the entrance of her house, Tamaki, the twins and Honey already fidgeting with restrained energy by her side.

"Coming!" With Mori and Haruhi coming after the the miko and co., Kyoya was left alone still sitting on the bench.

He hummed, trying to digest the story said in such a manner of emotion that's impossible unless one had lived it with. Also considering the fact how strong her reactions were... But demons? Magical jewel? Time Travel? It all seems so far fetched. In a world of science and logic, things like those can be only found in mythical books or perhaps, the mind of a loony.

But as smart and practical as Kyoya is, he's not close minded. Just because it's not seen does not mean it's not there.

There are countless mysteries in the world, he's not some kind of arrogant elitist and will act as if he's got the whole world figured out. It's what makes him such a formidable person after all, the ability to be flexible and adapt to various things that will catch a normal person off guard.

He did turn something as ridiculous as a Host Club into a high-profitable business.

Kyoya leaned down on the wooden backrest, carefully analyzing and playing with the puzzle pieces he'd acquired so far.

"What more secrets do you hide _Ka-go-me-chan?_ "

* * *

[1] Ouji-sama means prince

[2] Haiden is the shrine's Hall of Worship

[3] Komainu are the statue of lion dogs that are said to be shrine protectors that comes alive to chase away intruders

[4] Chozuya is the purification area where people can cleanse themselves

[5] Kagura-den is the building where ritual dances like the Kagura dance are performed

[6] Based on some pictures I found in the internet and rewatching some episodes of Inuyasha, the Higure shrine is freakin HUGE.

[7] Shichi-go-san is a Japanese traditional event where children celebrated the life of being well

[8] Band of Seven

* * *

 _ **(Unbeta-ed and unchecked)**_

So a brief insight on what happened to Kagome and her adventures. Also a little sneak peek about Sojiro whom if nobody gets the hint; is Kagome's father. _Also_ a short taste on Kagome's temper which I have heavily hinted on chapters 1 & 2.

I know there are still a lot of blank spaces to fill and a lot of questions to be asked but everything will be laid out in the open as the story goes.

Also, I would like to hear some of your questions regarding Kagome's past and current life and will try my best to answer them without spoiling you guys. ^^

Please leave reviews ne?

 **R &R~**

 **「** And thus I wither」


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB**

* * *

 **Veni Vidi Amavi**

 _Chapter 4_

 _Of Baskets and Lotus_

* * *

"Tamaki-kun, Tamaki-kun, why are you so beautiful?" The blonde reclined his back from where he was seated, his faux ponytail draped elegantly over his shoulder. His eyes grew half lidded and he flicked his wrist to softly wave his smoking pipe around.

"Because I want to catch your eye, if only for one second longer." he answered as another client clasped her hand above her hand.

"Tamaki-kun, Tamaki-kun, why is your voice so deep and mellow?"

"So that my feeling may reach your heart."

"Tamaki-kun, Tamaki-kun, why are your eyes so passionate?"

Before the blonde could answer, a slim hand gripped his chin as half lidded blue eyes met the gazes of the blushing maidens.

"Because I put it there." Kagome drawled and the females covered their faces in full blown excitement. Currently, Kagome was draped in a laying position by Tamaki's side, dressed in an elaborate kimono that matched with Tamaki's, symbolizing her being the Lord's lady. Her hair was pinned up by fancy hairpins with light but nonetheless, ancient style make up powdering her already pretty face. She shifted and the customer's stared at the flash of leg that peeked through the slits of her kimono.

' _So good~~~~~'_

Tamaki blushed but never broke his character, simply leaning against the hand that started caressing his cheek. Inwardly Kagome deviously smiled and pushed herself further against Tamaki, cackling when the princely host began adapting the color of tomatoes.

"But of course, even as a Lord, I will humbly lay myself on my Lady's feet." he laid a kiss against her palms and flowers practically bloomed everywhere.

"Ah, but woe is me-" Kagome dramatically pushed her hand against her forehead in a fainting manner, alarming her infatuated audience. "-for despite having such a great and handsome husband, my eyes are still drawn by your radiant beauty." she finished while sending a wink towards the three squirming females.

 _'S-Suteki~~~!'_ Kagome watched them swoon with a highly amused air.

Tamaki mondays are always a great source of entertainment. Not only can she mess with Tamaki and his innocence, she can also experiment and try different techniques to woo their customers, her ideas growing more and more aggressive as the girls became very comfortable with her flirting as time goes by.

 _'I guess I **am** a little **bent** in that way.' _the miko thought distractedly. That or she just love messing with these sheltered, hopeless women.

She looked beside her and giggled at her 'Lord' who refused to meet her gaze.

"Im sorry Watanuki-chan, too much?" the blonde visibly jumped and gave her a pouty glare, knowing she was anything but sorry. The poor prince was still highly uncomfortable with her role as the Shipping type, his ridiculous sensibility about 'his daughter' doing such acts with 'her father' successfully pushing him against the proverbial wall.

Too bad for him sales have sky-rocketed the moment Kagome and Haruhi joined them so Tamaki wasn't able to fully object lest he suffer the wrath of his best friend.

"If you find me that bad you can always kick me out of the club." Kagome raised her sleeves and turned away from Tamaki showing an impressive amount of acting, hiding a playful grin when the blonde turned to her so fast she swear she heard his neck snap.

"N-no Kagome I didn't mean to get angry wit-" the moment Tamaki touched her shoulder, Kagome shifted and threw her arms over the stunned halfling.

"Caught. You~" she said, blowing softly at his ear. And with that, their main host fainted.

Heh, that's always her favorite part of her mondays.

* * *

"The promotional pictures itself aren't that good. They're all just a bunch of amateur hidden shots after all." Kyoya explained to the twins who inquired about the source of additional income to the club. He stared at the series of pictures once more, frowning at their lack of quality and began thinking about other merchandise he can produce to bring more money to the club.

"Those are some pretty bad photos." A sudden weight on his back and the familiar scent of fresh rain invaded his senses, making Kyoya stiffen while a pair of dainty hands swiped away the blurred pictures clutched in his hand.

 **"Heya Kagome, isn't it Tamaki monday?"** the twins asked the miko who draped herself all over Kyoya's back. By now, all of the hosts were aware of how touchy she was and merely took her actions in stride.

Kagome hummed and leaned more of her weight against the four eyed host who grunted as he struggled to maintain his sitting posture.

"The blonde prince fainted again." She explained, lazily thumbing through the photos while some clients squealed at her and Kyoya's 'bonding'. "This one's pretty good." she gestured to the photo of the twins by a random hallway, looking over Kyoya's head from where she had leaned her own as she browsed through the pictures with her arms around and in front of his face.

The twins snickered at how Kagome remained unfazed by the veiled threats spilling out of Kyoya's mouth.

"My photos are better than this, which reminds me-" The miko suddenly vanished away from Kyoya and appeared by Haruhi, eliciting a startled squeak from the shorter girl.

"Haruhi let's take a picture!" Haruhi was decked in a simple elegant kimono as well and she just looked so damn cute that Kagome was deadset on taking a picture. The brunette simply remained quiet and even did a peace sign on one of the pictures, knowing full well about Kagome's obsession with snapping memories.

"Your'e so adorable Haruhi~" Kagome gushed, looking at the photos she had taken of the brunette. Soon enough, a small crowd had gathered around the miko and the squealing once more took center stage.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan." the sudden weepy voice pierced through the gaggle of gushing females and all sets of eyes fell upon a teary Honey with his slippers missing.

"Eh? Kagome-chan?" The girls asked, Kagome's former place empty except for a flicker dotted outline of her form indicating where she was just a moment ago.

 **"Kagome isn't that far from our customers huh?"** the twins said as they watched Kagome cuddle Honey who giggled, his missing sandals gone from his mind.

And it was the truth, their female member was very receptive to their charms too, only difference was unlike the hero worship their clients offer to them, hers was a lil bit tamer and more on the genuine appreciation side. They had all been the victim of her trigger happy picture taking, the female snapping candid photos from times when she had seen something she truly like.

Oddly enough, during times when _she_ was the one who were getting _their_ affections, the blue eyed girl will suddenly seem reserved and will accept their actions with closed off grace.

It confuses them to no end.

* * *

Kagome waved at her customers with a smile, having been the one to escort the girls out after club activities where over. She raised her hands up and stretched, sighing in comfort when she felt her bones pop satisfyingly.

"Aren't you hot in those Kagome?" she blinked at Haruhi's question. "You mean this?" She gestured to the turtle neck she wore underneath her kimono. The brunette nodded. "Nah, Im used to it." with a pat on the head, Kagome walked passed her and began conversing with the other host.

 _'That seems pretty curt.'_ Haruhi thought in confusion. She tilted her head but blinked in surprise at the sight of a new face peeking by the entrance.

" **Huh? A new customer?"** The twins asked, also seeing the peeking coffee-haired girl. The twins went over and tried to tempt the girl into entering the room, their flirty advances seemingly making the new student uncomfortable. Tamaki saw her hesitation and went over himself, reprimanding the two boys and telling them to be more courteous, especially towards new clients.

The blonde then began giving his own welcome to the girl who still appeared skitish and reluctant. When Tamaki drew closer however, the unknown girl reeled her hand back and delivered a rather vicious slap on the shocked prince's face.

"Don't touch me you phony!" she yelled. The hosts blinked back in surprise while Tamaki fought to regain his footing, a hand nursing at his stinging face.

"Im a...phony?"

"Yes! You are!" the girl pointed at him with a disgusted expression. "I can't believe that _you're_ the prince figure of this club! The prince character doen't go spreading his love around so easily! How can you be so stupid-" An arrow pierced straight at Tamaki. "-so narcissistic!" Another one. "Incompetent! Mediocre! The pits!" with every word comes a new spear.

Kagome straightened her spine and glared down at the girl.

She already can tell they will not click.

"By any chance, are you-?" Kyoya said ignoring the twitching form of his best friend. Like a switch, the girl's personality morphed into that of a maiden and she began running towards the Ootori boy with outstretched arms.

"Kyoya-sama~!" she glided towards the silent host and was about to throw herself at him like a starcrossed lover when a finger against her forehead held her away from her target. Blinking wide eyes, she looked up to see who was standing in her way and stared up at hell-chilling blues.

" _HIII!"_ she squeaked, backtracking away from the female who was smiling at her as if she just didn't glare the girl to submission.

"How about we talk in a much calmer setting hm?" Kagome offered with her now titled as; I-will-be-kind-but-I-can-skin-you-the-moment-you-did-something-wrong smile.

 ** _Possessive Mama Bear_** appeared on top of the female host in wide, pink letters.

* * *

"F-Fiance?" the sheer incredulity that came from the question made Renge frown inwardly. "Kyoya-senpai's?" It was also said in such manner that the french heiress took a deep breath and simply offered an innocent smile at the hosts gathered before her.

It will not be advisable for her to pummel Kyoya's friends right in front of him after all.

"Yes, my name is Hoshakuji Renge, I will be transferring to First Year, Class A tomorrow."

 _'Oh great.'_ was what a certain group of first year thought.

"It is indeed love at first sight~" Renge airily said, wiggling in excitement as her hand caressed her own cheek. "The way you were adroing the flowers planted in the back courtyard-" "Are we talking about the same Kyoya?" by now, the host were all listening with varying expressions of shock and even disgust. "-and the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty~" The twins were now running around like headless chickens, confused out of their minds about the person Renge was talking about that they are _sure_ isn't Kyoya.

The cool type simply remained silent despite the sudden chill that travelled up his spine, and not the good kind either. Hearing soft laughter by his side, he turned and pinned the laughing miko with a glare.

"I did't know you were so soft milord." She teased with mirth in her eyes. He ignored her and the pleasure he felt from the endearment and returned to watching the theatrics of his _fiance,_ his ears betraying him by picking up the tinkling sound of Kagome's laughter.

He will admit, she has a nice laugh.

"The main character of a love simulation game, Uki-Doki Memorial; Ichijo Miyabi-kun!" Renge pointed at Kyoya while the rest of the hosts watched with dawning comprehension.

' _Otaku!'_

 _'She's an Otaku!'_

 _'Ive never seen one before!'_

"I see now. You're infatuated with a character..." Kyoya put a finger by his chin, thinking. "-And you're projecting that character infatuation onto me. Going so far as to delude yourself that we are engaged. Let me guess, this Miyabi-kun probably wears glasses yes?" but alas, the heiress was too busy jumping around in apparent joy to actually answer Kyoya's question.

"Ah~ Also according to my information, Kyoya-sama is the administrator of this host club?"

"Un! Kyo-chan is our director!" Honey jovially supplied.

"Then perfect! That's it! I've made up my mind! I will be this host club's manager!"

"Kyoya-senpai, are you sure you're letting missus otaku here do that?" Kagome asked from her position behind the couch Kyoya was sitting on. Tamaki nodded furiously beside her, both of them crouched at the back of the lavish furniture.

"She's the daughter of a client that's important to the Ootori family, I advice to not be so impolite." He hid a smile when he distinctly heard a muffled growl beside his head.

"I refuse to kiss ass, especially if it's hers." Kagome snarled, getting a dramatic reprimand from Tamaki about ladies and coarse language.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say your'e jealous Kagome." he said, deciding to take a page from her book. Kyoya by this time, should've expected retaliation, after all, it became quite apparent that their shipping type has it in her to dupe him at every possible turn.

"What if you really dont?" she blew softly at his ear and he forced the urge to flee, gripping his clipboard to channel some of his dilemma. Then as if nothing happened, Kagome straightened and skipped her way to the twins.

Kyoya huffed and willed the blood that settled in his cheeks to recede.

"You gotta stop baiting her you know." Tamaki said knowingly from his own position by Kyoya's head, near enough to catch the flirty banter between the two.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The blonde huffed in good nature before poking the back of Kyoya's head.

"Baka."

"Look Kyoya-sama, I baked this for you!" Renge offered a bag of cookies, sparkly eyed and her heart on her sleeve. "Its a bit burnt but I know what you're going to say Miya-er, Kyoya-sama~"

 _'Everything you make is going to be delicious, of course.'_

"Kyaaaa~ Kyoya-sama~"

"You're right, these are burnt." Honey commented with a cookie in his mouth. "Mitsukuni stop. Those are bad for you." Mori said.

Renge froze for a moment before she turned hissing at the two, her hair turning into comical snakes.

"Waaaahhh she's scaring me!"

Kagome scoffed and the twins looked at her with understanding.

"Annoying girl."

"They're savory-" the three's attention snapped to Haruhi who was munching on a cookie, and almost immediately, similar, devious grin lit up on their faces.

"Can I have a taste?" Hikaru gripped Haruhi's chin and bit the cookie still on the brunette's mouth.

 _'Ara-?'_

"Haruhi, you have cookie crumbs on your face." Kaoru piped up form her other side and licked the crumbs off her cheek.

 _'ARA-?'_

"You're a messy eater huh Haruhi, look at your fingers." Kagome took the shorter girl's hand and began licking the cookie trails on Haruhi's digits.

'A _aasdfhj &#)DHS&( #&' _incoherent yelling came out of Tamaki's mouth and he began pointing fingers in a wild manner.

"You know, if you guys told me, I could've gotten them off myself." ever practical Haruhi said in a bored manner.

"Y-your reaction is all wrong!" Tamaki wailed, gripping Haruhi's face in his hands. "This is where you're supposed to rebuff them, and Kagome! You shouldn't act so manly with your sister!"

"Please stop harassing me senpai." and another string of shouting and yelling came out from the halfling's lips.

"You're all so tepid! Half-baked!" Renge suddenly shouted, successfully garnering the host club's attention. "Except for Kyoya-sama, all of your characters are too lackluster!"

 _'This girl is seriously starting to get under my skin.'_ Kagome thought while examining a lock of her hair.

"All of you are lacking a 'dark side'! Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men going through trauma! If you keep carrying in this ridiculous-"

" _Can it brownie."_ Renge blinked owlishly at the blue eyed girl from earlier and took a step back at the rather harsh stare she's getting.

"There's nothing wrong with _my_ boys." to further prove her point, Kagome possessively threw her arms around the closest hosts, which turns out to be the twins and Tamaki and gripped them closer.

"Y-your boys?" Renge shakily parroted.

Kagome took a step forward and planted her hands on her hips, ignoring the cheering of _'Go, go Kagome-chan fight-o~'_ happening behind her.

"Yes, MY boys. Im the advisor of this club and I decide whether their service are good or not. And like I said, there's nothing wrong with them!" Renge glanced at Kyoya and ran to his side, clutching his left arm as she mustered the biggest puppy dog eyes she can.

"Kyoya-sama, is this true?" Kagome stomped towards them and took the bespectacled male's other arm, hugging it to her chest like a prized possession.

' _S-soft.'_ was what a certain Ootori was thinking.

"Hands off brownie." lightning sparked at the middle of the two glaring females with Kyoya caught in between.

"Shouldn't we do something? Kagome might get really mad." Haruhi worriedly asked seeing how irritated her friend was getting.

"Im Kyoya's fiance so you let go!"

"In your dreams!" and the human tug of war continued.

"Ladies-" Kyoya finally intervened and he found himself under pleading browns and angry blues.

"No need to get antsy. Renge yes, Kagome here is a valuable club member and she run things around here if Im unable to-" Kagome tossed the french a smug grin and further hugged Kyoya's arm only to stiffen at his next words. "-although it might not be too bad to try out Renge's method, the change might be beneficial to the club's business. Besides,-" Kyoya gave Kagome a calculated smile complete with closed eyes. "-Im also thinking that the customers would like to see an upgrade."

That's a slap to Kagome's face.

"Ah~! Im glad you see things my way Kyoya-sama!" Renge's victorious cry was ignored when all focus was on the eerily silent miko. Kagome slowly detached herself from Kyoya's, her hair shadowing most of her face. When she looked up though, the hosts let out a wince.

 _ **"Ahhhh he did it now."**_ The twins cringed.

"I want no part in this." she blankly stated as she stared at Kyoya with heavily guarded eyes, her usually smiling face set in a stony calmness.

She stiffly bowed before walking towards the door of the room. With a slam, the door closed.

"Kagome!" Haruhi suddenly shouted and ran after the blue eyed girl.

"Hmph, we dont need her anyways right Kyoya-sama?" She stared up and tried to see Kyoya's eyes but pouted when the harsh glare of the light covered most of his specks.

Uncomfortable silence fell over the whole room before Kyoya finally turned to her with a smile.

Although it did look a bit strained.

"Please do continue."

* * *

"Kagome wait!" Haruhi sighed in relief when her friend stopped walking, easily catching up to the frozen stiff girl.

"Im sorry about Kyoya-senpai, you know all he cares about is money. Dont mind-"

"Haruhi." The said girl silenced and looked at Kagome who slowly turned to face her.

Haruhi thought Kagome looked incredibly sad.

"Don't let her words get to you." the miko said, smoothing out Haruhi's neat locks. "You're perfect the way you are... You dont need to change and be someone you aren't." flashbacks from the past invaded the miko's memories, the constant strain of living up to her incarnation's reputation, the depression of never being enough, the stress of watching her every move because _Kikyo would'nt have done that._

It all came rushing back to her and she's _drowning._

"The host club is perfect the way they are... And I couldn't have asked for more." The look on Kagome's face was too much that Haruhi broke character and hugged the miko close.

"Dont worry Kagome, we wont change." Her voice was muffled and her grip tightened when embarrassment finally caught up to her.

Kagome returned her hug and began softly patting the brunette's head.

"You dont have to... You're all perfect."

Liquid itch began spreading in her arms and she simply drew Haruhi closer, ignoring the scratching flames creeping up from her wrists.

* * *

She shouldn't have come. She shouldn't have come.

But she did. As much as she doesn't want to partake in any of Renge's ridiculous ideas, Kagome cant shake off the instinct to watch over the hosts who were in the middle of shooting a movie. Because what Kagome had learned from the shitstorm that is her life, is that everything that can go wrong, _will_ go wrong.

Her eyes watched the scene with the twins and Tamaki, her arms folded elegantly under her breasts, ignoring the odd stares she's getting from the crew and staffs of the Hoshakuji girl.

Kagome ignored everyone, including a certain four eyed student nearby who cant focus on what he's writing in his clipboard.

Kyoya was a very independent guy. And besides his father, he generally doesn't care what people think of him or how they treat him. But deep down, he knows he screwed up with their advisor and the sudden splash of water he felt when she stared at him in the way she stared at Ayanokoji from way back didn't settle well with him.

Not one bit.

He had grown used to her playful teasing and devious flirting, not the cold shoulders or dead stares. It was starting to get to him and he would've marched then and there to offer his apology if not for the chilling vibes she was giving off.

Kyoya never denies his instincts and his instincts are shouting at him right now to not approach the danger.

So he simply remained where he is and waited.

* * *

"Go-chan!" Honey sobbed at Kagome who immediately began comforting him with gentle pats on the back.

"It's okay Honey-chan, you guys are nearly done." She tossed Renge a harsh glare when she saw the french try to scold Honey from ruining the whole scene. The brown eyed girl huffed before stomping off to who knows where.

She picked up Honey who clung to her for comfort and began walking towards the others, silently passing Kyoya and purposely giving him the cold shoulder. Mori felt a shiver when Kyoya drilled a cold stare at the back of his head, as if blaming him for being in the dog house.

"You guys okay?" the others looked up to see Kagome looking at them with a worried smile.

The hosts visibly brightened and began chatting her ear off with how ridiculous the whole scenario was and Kagome unconsciously relaxed.

It seems that the boys(and girl) are taking everything in stride.

"I found a pretty interesting new face to use." Tamaki told her while rubbing a towel against his hair. "-it's not a bad idea to go down this road for a little while."

"Ie, you're fine just the way you are Tamaki-senpai." Tamaki stared at her in shock, mainly because of her words and the fact that she finally called him by his name.

"R-really? If you say so." Tamaki pushed his fingers together, pleased.

"So precious, this sun child is." Kagome laughed as she mockingly patted Tamaki on the head.

"Im not a child Kagome!" the twins laughed and began teasing the flushing blonde, unaware of sulking grey eyes in the distance. Honey took notice and smiled a small, knowing grin.

"Where's Haruhi?" Kagome asked, noting the lack of presence by her female friend.

"Renge called her over, just by the building over there." Hikaru pointed at the direction and Kagome nodded. "-ah, she left her script too." taking the bundle of papers from Kaoru, Kagome walked towards the building and turned to a corner just in time to see Renge talking to Haruhi with obviously annoyed students by her back.

When the french heiress began man handling the two irate students, Kagome already knew her prediction from earlier will come true.

"You think you can push us around however you want to?!" One of the guys yelled and Kagome began running towards them.

"You got another thing coming you brat!" The other one drew back and pushed Renge towards the equipment leaning against the wall, Haruhi settling herself in the space between the heiress and the concrete to cushion Renge from the impact.

"Haruhi!" was all the brunette heard before they finally impacted with the wall. The cross-dresser opened her eyes from when she had closed it to brace for impact, confused when instead of the hard, solid wall, her back was cushioned by something soft, shielding her back from painfully digging against the equipment.

"...!" a sharp inhale of breath beside her made Haruhi turn, only to see Kagome on her knees with her arm wedged between Haruhi and the steel rods of a spotlight.

"Kagome!" She cried in alarm, gently pushing Renge away from her and turned to the miko who drew her arm back to her chest, her teeth biting at her lip from the pain lancing up the whole expanse of the limb.

"Shit!" the one who pushed Renge cursed, seeing the pained girl by the floor. He was about to guiltily ask if she's okay when someone suddenly crushed into him, pinning him against the wall.

"What the fu-" furious, burning purple eyes met his vision and the delinquent gulped.

"Who started this?" Tamaki asked, his eyes darting at Kagome who looked at him in surprise, not used seeing the bubbly host with such a dark expression.

Mori was handling the other guy, an equally dark expression on his face.

"It..It's not their fault." Kagome rasped, the twins helping her stand while looking at her in apparent worry. It's been a while since she had felt this kind of pain... It reminded her of what she had been used to a while back.

"K-Kagome-san." Renge shakily called out to her, looking at Kagome with guilty eyes and remorse.

"You have to stop turning people into who they aren't." she hissed when her arm throbbed in pain, Honey tearily crying out and asking if she's going to be fine.

"These people, they're already wonderful as they are. Please dont change my friends." Renge bowed her head and clutched her fists, quite ashamed at how things had gone downhill so fast.

* _Crash*_

Everyone turned towards the sound of glass breaking and saw Kyoya poised over a broken video camera, his grip tight around a rock.

"No my camera!" the director wailed.

"K-Kyoya-sama?" Renge asked.

"Im sorry but I cannot allow a footage of a Host member acting upon violence..." Kyoya met Renge's eyes and the girl stared frightfully at the cold glare her prince leveled down at her. "I am extremely displeased at the way you are acting like a pest."

Tears began appearing in Renge's eyes and she yelled at Kyoya, confused and hurt.

"Why..Why are you telling me this?! You're supposed to tell me not to worry about it, and then gently pat me on the head!" Renge clenched her eyes closed, breathing turning ragged. "Why would someone as kind and affectionate as you-"

"Because that's not what Kyoya-senpai is." Both Renge and Kyoya turned to Kagome who was still clutching her arm, a soft smile on her face. "Kyoya-senpai is cruel, sly, manipulative, petty, greedy, evil-" the hosts watched as arrows began stabbing themselves at Kyoya's head, the four eyed host accepting the words with barely hidden Tamaki-like despair.

 _'S-she's still mad at him.'_

"-but he wouldn't be Kyoya if he's not." she met grey eyes and gave him a genuine smile. Kyoya's stiff posture unknowingly relaxed and he stared back at his clipboard with a little tilt on his lips.

Renge fell to her knees and began crying, her dreams about her ideal husband turning into dust and getting carried by the wind.

* * *

"Stop being stubborn Kagome!" Hikaru struggled to keep the miko still while Kaoru tried to catch the otherwise bruised limb but Kagome was not having it.

"Let me go you damn foxes!" she cried out, kneeing Hikaru by the stomach.

The older twin fell to the floor clutching his abdomen.

"We just want to check if you're fine!" Haruhi was the one who tried to catch the devilishly fast girl this time, also failing like the twins.

Kagome meanwhile, was not aware of the bear trap she's leading herself into until steel-like arms closed in around her shoulders and calves.

"-!What the, Mori-senpai! Honey-chan let go of me!" She started fighting valiantly and _both_ Mori and Honey grunted in surprise when the girl managed to take a step.

"Geez how freakishly strong are you?!" Hikaru yelled from his position on the floor.

"Im sorry but we have to make sure you're okay." Tamaki slowly approached the struggling miko who was snarling at him like some rabid animal, Kyoya beside him with an Ootori medical kit.

"N-No! I told you I was fine damn it stop!" Kagome renewd her struggles and managed to take another step back, Mori planting his feet solidly on the ground to further restrain the bucking miko.

Why was she reacting this way?

Tamaki reached out to unbutton the cuffs on Kagome's uniform and Kagome sucked in a breath.

"Shit! Tamaki no! Stop!" the lack of honorific didn't register to anyone, the hosts simply watching as Kagome's eyes grew impossibly wide with fright.

 **"I SAID STOP!"** Kagome shouted and with a burst of strength, she pried Mori's arms away from her and tossed the giant towards Tamaki.

"!" Tamaki didnt even manage to let out a squeal when Mori's body flattened him into a pancake.

 **"Holy shit tono!"** the twins ran to the dazed Mori to make sure if their Kingly host was still breathing.

"Im sorry Mori-senpai, Tamaki-senpai! See you guys tomorrow!" Kagome yelled before fleeing the room in obvious panic.

"I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!" Tamaki roared with tears flowing down his cheeks the moment Mori finally peeled himself away from him.

"I still can't believe Kagome was able to throw Mori-senpai like that." Haruhi stated with a nervous laugh as if her brain wasn't able to register the happenings that just transpired.

"Trust me Haruhi, none of us do." Kyoya said from his position sitting in the chair, thankful for the furniture since it caught him when he tumbled down in surprise at Kagome's strength.

Another crack on his glasses can be seen.

"Go-chan is _really_ strong huh." Honey stated. He'd automatically let go of Kagome's legs when she threw his cousin like a sack of potatoes, not risking to be thrown in the same manner and who knows, with his position, Kagome might've actually punted him like a football instead.

He knows he's one of the miko's favorites but so is Mori and she just sent _him_ flying.

"Yeah." Mori shakily answered, still dazed about being thrown by a girl half his size.

 _ **"**_ **Why did she react like that? We only want to check if her arm's okay."** the twins pondered, finding Kagome's strong reaction very interesting and odd.

Kyoya hmmed by the table and something flickered above his head.

"Has anyone here seen Kagome with bare arms?" he asked and the hosts quieted for a moment.

"Now that you've brought it up..." Hikaru thought of the uniform's long sleeves and took note that it was long enough to cover even Kagome's wrists. "-Kagome's always had her arm covered." And it's true. Even in their cosplays, Kagome always have her trusty turtle neck that she always wear underneath her costume whenever said clothes doesn't cover her upper body enough.

"You think our daughter's hiding something from us Mommy?" Tamaki said with a sad face.

"That's the only explanation available." Maybe she has a tattoo? Birthmarks? A skin condition?

Nonetheless, the same, exact question began running inside every hosts' thoughts.

 _What is she hiding?_

* * *

 _ **(Unbeta-ed and unchecked)**_

And the nosy host club strikes again!

It's nice reading your reviews and it helps me get motivated to create more chapters!

Let's get at least 10 reviews in this chapter ne?

 **R &R~**

 **「** And thus I wither」


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB**

 **A/N: I have a new InuXOHSHC fic posted so if you're interested, go check it out~!**

 **Cogito Ergo Sum: She really have low hopes in terms of her future but now that a door was open and free for the taking, she's diving in head first. Although she might actually turn back and just work on her family shrine especially if she'd have to be a part of something as ridiculous as a host club. Stress Reliever fic about a bad-ass Kagome with a pinch of psychotic tendencies told in Drabbles.**

* * *

 **Veni Vidi Amavi**

 _Chapter 05_

 _Of Secrets and Trust_

* * *

"You're probably wondering if you're dreaming huh." Kagome said, looking at her dazed friend staring up in obvious confusion.

"Well.." Haruhi began. "-we _are_ still in Japan right?" The miko looked at her in understanding as she crossed her arms under her chest. Haruhi took notice of her state of attire and raised a brow.

"...what?" she asked self consciously.

"Aren't you hot in that?" and by that she meant the Ouran standard female uniform.

Kagome remained quiet and merely sighed.

"I hope Ouji-sama doesn't think I got kidnapped or something... Although I guess this extra activity is fine." Kagome sheepishly scratched her cheek. "-at least I get to spend more time away from home."

"That's right, you always stay in the club room even after club hours are over right?" Haruhi asked in which Kagome nodded her answer.

"Yah... It's unbearably quiet at the shrine. At least in the school I can still hear people doing activities even if they're outside of the room... Just knowing people are nearby makes me relax which Im not usually able to do at home..." by now, her voice has turned into a whisper.

Haruhi remained quiet.

"Besides, Honey-chan and Mori-senpai usually keeps me company." Kagome suddenly said with a reassuring smile.

 _Im not the one in need of comforting though..._

"Are you enjoying this special vacation my dear daughters?~" both Kagome and Haruhi shared a glance full of mixed amusement and exasperation at the familiar blonde who had thrown his arms over their shoulders.

"I should be doing laundry." Haruhi grumpily sulked.

It's Thursday and she only have two pairs of uniforms which are both in need of washing thank you very much.

"You should be delighted to be one of the first persons who entered this resort." Kagome turned to Kyoya who was seated on a reclining bench under an umbrella.

She walked over to him and forced him to scoot a bit so she can take a seat.

Kagome ignored his irritated huff as she took his drink, taking a sip and sighing at the tart, cold liquid.

"But, isn't your family a company about medical stuffs and police force?" Haruhi asked, pinching Tamaki's hand when he began poking her cheek for attention.

"Catering to people's needs and leisure _is_ therapy in a way."

Kagome snorted. It fits a kiss-ass like him.

"The Ootori group is always thinking of the happiness of others after all."

This time, she laughed.

"And by others Kyoya-senpai meant people who will benefit them."

"I will pretend I didn't hear that."

As Haruhi was dragged off to nowhere by Tamaki-probably to participate in something ridiculous, Kagome was left with the Shadow Lord whom she does admit, looked good in tropical clothing.

She took out her phone and snapped a photo.

"Let me guess, the host club will act as a test dummy to your-" she raised her hand and did air quotation marks. "- _family_ resort right?"

Kyoya waved a hand in a lazy manner, not even bothering on denying the claim.

"Its mutually beneficial for both parties. I get to get intel and the others get to have fun. Which reminds me, aren't you going to join them? The twins are a bit..." he paused for a while and searched for a word. "-disgruntled about you shutting them down."

The miko crossed her legs and leaned on her hand.

"They'll get over it."

"You know-" Kyoya began with a mysterious tone, his fingers idly playing with the ends of Kagome's hair. "-their curiosity will only get worse the more you rebut them."

 _"Let me go! Hikaru! Kaoru!" Kagome yelled as the devious twins began dragging her towards the changing rooms._

 _"Don't make me hurt you damn it!"_

 _"Calm down Kagome-" Hikaru said._

 _"We already got you covered so you dont have to sweat yourself to death in that uniform. Haruhi is already inside now go~!" and with a shove, Kagome tumbled inside the ladies' changing area and gaped at the array of swimsuits that practically filled the room._

 _"Ah-Kagome!" Haruhi said, wearing a cute swimsuit with a swimming cap._

 _Kagome took out her phone robotically and took a picture._

 _"You too huh?" the brunette said to her with a sweatdrop._

 _Kagome sighed and warily eyed the twin maids who were looking at her with sparkles in their eyes._

 _"Damn twins." she muttered._

 _"Don't touch me or I'll chop off your hands." Kagome wasn't usually rude but she's already beginning to catch what the twins are cooking up._

 _Looking at the array of swimsuits and noting the lack of rash guards-which is impossible since it was the trending swimsuit currently, her theory was proven and cemented._

 _The damn brothers want to get her out of her long sleeved clothes._

 _The idea sparked a very familiar itch and she forced herself to not scratch irately at the area._

 _'What did I even expect.' with the show she pulled a few days ago, she really cant' blame her friends for being curious. She_ did _just sent Mori in an impromptu journey to space because of something as simple as letting them check her arm._

 _Kagome unconsciously reached for her sleeve and pulled it closer to her wrist._

 _She walked out of the room and opened the door._

 _"Why aren't you changing Kagome?" Hikaru asked._

 _"I dont want to change. Im fine in my uniform."_

 _"Dont you want to swim?"_

 _She does but there are more important things that frolicking in the water._

 _"I can't swim." she deadpanned._

 _The twins narrowed their eyes._

 _"Oh come on Kagome-" Kaoru said. "-at least change into something cute."_

 _The miko sighed._

 _"No means no Kaoru."_

 _"I dont really get why you dont want to, unless you're hiding something right?"_

 _Aaaaand she's correct!_

 _Bingo-_

 _Jackpot-_

 _"Im not hiding anything."_

 _"Then why dont you want to change into a swimsuit?"_

 _"Because I already said I dont plan on swimming."_

 _The itch was spreading and she put her arms behind her back, her fingers gripping tightly over her wrists._

 _"Really?- **Then why do you keep on hiding your arm from us?"**_

 _"Im not hiding anything from you guys-" fire replaced the itch. "-I know you will overreact because of a simple bruising so I didn't let you guys see my arm." the twins pouted and pinned her with a disbelieving look._

 _ **"Dont you trust us?"** it seemed to have been the wrong question to ask when Kagome suddenly glared at them._

 _-And Kagome_ never _glared at them... until now._

 _"Drop it you two. This is not about a matter of trust. You two are being too nosy and it's about time you learn about personal barriers." she spat and forced herself to not go over and apologize when they both flinched at her tone._

 _Oh dont look at her like that._

 _Its painful._

 _"Learn your limits." the two dropped down their gazes and tch'ed._

 ** _"Whatever."_**

 _Kagome stood her ground when they walked passed her, not even giving her so much as a glance._

 _The miko raised a hand and softly patted her chest._

"..." she remained quiet, her hand once more unconsciously patting the area where her heart lays.

Kyoya stared at her, observing silently.

"Go-chan!" Honey popped up and took Kagome's hand, earning a blink from the miko.

"Let's play in the water!" based on his gatherings so far, Kagome was very firm when she wants to be and its worse than pulling teeth when they want her to do something she doesn't want to.

"Ah-Honey-chan, Im not exactly-" He gave her the puppy dog eyes. "-I'll just sit by the poolside how about that ne?"

 _And that she's always spoiling Honey by doing whatever he wants with her._

And image of Kagome tossing Mori popped up from his memories.

 _Well, most of the time._

"Dont you know how to swim Honey-chan?" she asked looking at the bunny patterned inflatable by Honey's waist.

"Nope~" he said, leading her to the poolside where Mori was waiting.

"Having fun?" she asked.

The tall senior nodded and swam over the edge, silently asking why Kagome was still wearing her uniform with just a glance.

"...er.." How could she lie to someone like Mori? "...I dont know how to swim so I didn't bother changing..." she explained, looking up in the sky. Mori was very special to her and she refuse to lie to him while blatantly looking straight at his eyes!

Mori didn't show any indication whether he believes her or not.

Honey plunged to the pool and Mori automatically went over to his cousin, swimming against the current of the pool with the blonde senior giggling with joy.

 _These two are just too precious._

After snapping a couple of pictures, Kagome took a seat at the edge of the pool, bunching up her dress and tying a knot at the back. She dipped her legs in the water and sighed.

It felt good.

Suddenly, she shrieked.

"What the-" she looked beside her and saw the twins equiped with water guns, looking very unapologetic.

 **"Ah-Sorry, we didn't see you there."** A tick mark pulsed on Kagome's forehead.

 _Why I oughta-_

She huffed and turned her back to them, not giving care when they both let out sounds of shocked gargles, somehow expecting some sort of retaliation from the miko. Kagome began wringing out water from her hair, cringing at the feel of the uniform sticking to her skin.

She knows how to deal with mischief-ridden brats and the perfect punishment for them was indifference.

"Eh-? Mori-senpai?" She blinked when the senior took one look at her and immediately high tailed out of the pool.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked no one in particular, not aware that her bright red bra was visible from the now translucent, yellow soaked uniform.

Shrugging, she simply returned back to fiddling with her wet hair, watching with an amused air at Honey who was languidly floating in the pool.

Kagome stayed like that for a moment, relaxed and just letting the artificial sun wash over her. She closed her eyes and pretended for a while...

The sun, the sound of wildlife, the scent of nature-she can all sense it.

And it was so familiar that she almost felt as if she was _there._

"?" her eyes snapped open and she stared at her hand, feeling the tremors that was slowly building up. Kagome's senses prickled and she snapped her head only to see a huge wave crest over Honey.

Instincts kicked in and she reached over to the blonde, drawing him close just in time for the wave slamming to both of them and dragging them below.

* * *

 **"Kagome! Honey-senpai!"** the hosts shouted when the two didn't resurface when the water finally calmed down.

"Shit!" One of the twins cursed.

"Kagome can't swim!"

Kyoya tsked and began looking at his map, the layout of the whole resort. He knows Honey will be fine since the shota _actually_ knows how to swim and was merely pretending not to so he can justify the use of his favorite inflatable.

He didn't expect Kagome to be caught in between.

The rest of the Hosts began screaming bloody murder when Alligators began appearing all over the resort.

" _W-W-Why are there alligators here?!"_

"Thank you for pointing out the flaws of this resort, I'll talk to our designers to tweak some things." Kyoya said and the rest stood shock still when they finally figured out they were nothing but guinea pigs to the Ootori boy.

"Now based on the pool layout, we'll have to go through the southern block-Jungle." he pointed to the interval points on his map as the rest observed diligently. "That's our best guess since the wave pool does end there."

The group then trudged through the jungle but was forced to take shelter when rain began pouring down.

Haruhi thought why try to remain dry when they're all wearing swim wear anyway?

"Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are pretty close huh?" she asked no one it particular, staring at the silent host who was looking at the jungle. The memory of him slipping and tripping resurfaced and she winced.

It's kind of uncomfortable, seeing the usually poised senior fumble about like Tamaki.

The twins then spoke up and began explaining to the scholar about the family dynamic of the Morinozuka and Haninozuka, relaying the fact that the two families go waaaay back from ancient Japan. The Morinozuka actually turning out as servants of the Haninozuka lineage. Although it was then immediately brought up that the Master-Servant relationship was long abolished due to marriage between the two families.

"I hope Kagome's fine though..." Tamaki said in worry.

The twins stiffened at the name and they both looked away, suddenly finding the ceiling interesting.

"With that dress weighing her down, I do hope so." the cloth was very absorbent and will no doubt grew heavy when in contact with water.

"She'll be fine." Hikaru offhandedly said.

They don't know if he's comforting them or himself.

"Kagome's more stubborn than a mule." the younger twin continued.

Again, they dont know who's comforting who.

The rain finally cleared and the host club returned their searching, eager to find their two washed up members.

* * *

"Are you okay Honey-chan?" Kagome asked, dragging the shota by the waist. She ignored the deja vu that washed over her and simply continued swimming towards land.

"I thought you can't swim?" she ignored the question and remained dragging.

They finally reached land and she gently sat Honey on the marbled edge of the pool, leaning her cheek as she struggled to catch her breath.

With her hair spread weightless around her along with the abundant cloth of her dress, Honey thought she was some sort of water sprite.

"Why did you lie to us Go-chan?" blue eyes looked up and met with wise browns.

"..." how, how can she say no to that face?

...But... Is it worth risking?

Kagome reached up a hand and patted Honey on the cheek.

"Dont worry about it." small hands gripped hers and Honey leaned down.

"You don't trust us?" she sighed tiredly and clenched her eyes closed.

"It's... It's not about that Honey..." its not about trust but its more about _fear_ than anything. "-I...I..." she licked her lips and struggled to keep her breathing even. Kagome could feel her blood rushing to her ears, muting down most of the sounds and she knowss she's a hairswidth away from hyperventilating.

The itch returned with a vengeance and the fire she's slowly but surely growing to hate began lancing it's way up, up, and _up_ until her neck too began burning.

"You can trust us you know." his grip was light and gentle and she can't keep the keening whine that escaped her throat.

"But I don't trust _myself."_ this time, she _did_ start hyperventilating.

Honey worriedly looked at her and bit his lip.

He's worried about her.

But he will not push her.

"It's okay Go-chan..." he began patting her head, willing the miko to breathe in and out. "-you can tell us when you're ready."

 _'I dont think I'll ever be ready.'_

A couple minutes of breathing exercise passed and Kagome was finally breathing normally.

"Im sorry..." she said from her position, still bodily submerged in the pool with her head on Honey's lap. The blonde hummed and continued wrapping his hand with her wet locks, marvelling at how thick and dense the strands was.

"I trust you... I really do..." she flatly said as if the fight in her soul had fled her. Her blues stared listlessly into the section of trees, half lidded and numb. "I just..."

 _-Dont want you to know how unworthy I am._

* * *

 _"_ Ah! P-Police force?!" Haruhi owlishly blinked at the armed men surrounding her and Mori.

"Target acquired, I repeat, Target acquired." They heard someone say. "-Target seems to have been under suspicious, unknown man. Necessary actions are to be implemented."

"Let the boy go, or we will resort to using force!"

"Wait a sec-"

One of the officers grabbed Haruhi and was promptly sent flying from a vicious punch by Mori.

The rest of the squad levelled their guns at the two hosts and Haruhi panicked.

"Careful where you point tho-"

"Takashi! Haru-chan!" a familiar war cry from a certain shota echoed and the small girl in Mori's arms can only watch in surprise when Honey came bursting in the clearing using a plant-vine.

Honey planted his foot on on of the men's helmet and broke his visor, knocking the police out.

"Ah-Honey-senpai look out!" another blur whipped from the woods and the squad member that was aiming for Honey was now laying prostate on the forest floor, a scowling Kagome digging her feet on his head.

She looked around and acted in sync with Honey, methodically bringing down the Ootori elite guards one fist at a time.

Soon enough, Haruhi was left gaping as her wide eyes took in the sight of men scattered around the area like dead ants.

"Messing with my friends is a big no-no!" Honey vehemently stated, not like their earlier foes are listening.

They might've knocked them out too much.

"Haruhi!" a panicked yell came from the other side of the clearing and the mentioned female sighed, already feeling exasperated.

"Haruhi are you al-KAGOME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Kagome blinked and looked down.

"They're hard to move in so I ripped them off." she did a spin just for the hell of it, the tattered edges of her now mid-thigh uniform fluttering like a misshapen tutu.

 _Wee~_

"Honey-senpai, Kagome, glad to know you're both fine." Kyoya said with a suspicious light glare on his glasses, strategically positioned to keep the others from seeing where his eyes are currently fixated at.

The twins blatantly stared at the expanse of legs that went on and on and on.

 _Kagome's got some hella nice pair of legs._

"Mommy! Take off your shirt!" Tamaki suddenly said and Kyoya blinked.

"What fo-" _then_ he noticed the out of place splash of color on Kagome's person and he clamped his mouth shut.

He took of his shirt and gave it to Tamaki with no more questions asked.

"Thank you Tamaki-senpai." Kagome said, slipping on the hawaiian themed shirt.

 **"Nice body Kagome-"** the twins said. **"-you got some pretty big-"** The two brats did a squishing motion with their hands and tossed her a rather lecherous grin.

"YOU PERVERTS STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTERS!"

Kagome laughed. They sure are such a lively bunch huh.

 _Reminds you of what you lost?_

She reached up and tapped her chest with the back of her fist.

"Go-chan, Go-chan." the miko looked down and met Honey's excitement gaze. "-where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Eh? My daughter did _what?!"_

She reached up and scratched her head.

"Kagome was _amazing..."_ Haruhi said...and was that, hero worship in her voice? "...it's like she's dancing."

Mori nodded beside her, the tips of his ears burning red.

He was _not_ aware that fighting could be so beautiful.

"I learned self defense when I was in Junior high." and it _was_ the truth.

After finding herself stuck with the idea of everything she had gone through getting tossed in the air, the miko applied to various of martial-arts classes. It was more of finding an outlet for the unlimited supply of energy and anger than learning the art itself. Sango had already drilled her enough fighting skills that seeped deep into her muscles so all she really needs was to channel some of her restlessness out.

And _boy_ did she beat people up _good._

"Aikido, Judo, Krav Maga, Kung fu-" Kagome looked up and stared at Kyoya in a deadpanned manner. "-Taekwondo, Muay Thai, Jiujutsu, Karate..."

"What are you talking about Kyoya?"

"-Taichi, Hapkido, Sambo _and_ Boxing." he closed his handy dandy black notebook and raised a brow at the glaring shrine brat.

"Those are the classes Kagome apparently joined. _All_ of them."

 _ **"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh?!"**_

"Although based on research, the longest time you stayed was in a span of a month, which is your Karate classes with your-" if he doesn't shut up soon she _will_ make him. "-other classes kicking you out for various violations like purposely injuring your sparring mates or getting into unnecessary fights."

"Is that true Go-chan?" Kagome suddenly felt very tired.

And when she's tired, she _break_ things.

"Look, I was having some... rage disorder back in Junior high-"

 **"Dont you mean even now?"** she chose to ignore the twins.

"-and I needed an outlet. So I joined all those classes." Kagome winced at the horrid memory. "-I was kicked out because I was more eager on butting heads with others than actually _learning_... So yeah."

Kyoya tapped the information in his notes, indicating the truth about her suffering some temperamental disorder during junior school. It was also even said that she went through intense counselling but alas, that too was a failed project.

He hmmed.

"I really don't want to talk about my Junior high school life." Kagome said with a shaky laughter, acting rather blase about the subject.

 _You're hiding more from us._

"So, what got you-"

"-so angry-"

 **"Back then?"** she's starting to lose all patience now.

What's up with everyone sticking their noses in their business today?!

"It's not important. Drop the subject." the twins scowled and Kagome squared her shoulders, knowing that making the two heel won't be easy.

"Why do you ever tell us anything?" Hikaru asked with a sneer.

"Aren't we your friends?" Kaoru has always been the gentler one of the two...

Something flashed in her eyes and even Honey took a step back.

"If you're truly my friends then you wont push me into saying things I dont want to!"

"That's _bullshit!-"_

"Hikaru!"

"-and you know it! What's got your panties in a twist?!" the older twin was on a run and letting his foot freely in his mouth. "-what's up with your stupid secrets anyways?! Huh?! What? We aren't good enough friends for you is that it?!"

"Hikaru I suggest you drop the sub-"

"You think..." Kagome softly said but her voice was enough to get their attention. "-you think the whole world rotates around you? Huh Hikaru?!" her voice rose to a level and they cringed back at the sound.

"You want to know why Im angry?! Okay, I'll tell you why!" her grip on Kyoya's shirt was so tight that her knuckles became stark pale. Kagome stared at Hikaru with furious blue eyes and the bubbling brook overflowed into a raging river.

"Because my family's dead because of _me!"_ she shrieked at him as heat pooled into her eyes. "You want to know right?! There's your answer! Wouldn't you be angry too?!" she was crying now.

 _Ah, how embarrassing._

"They were worried about me, because little happy Kagome became sad. Because little happy Kagome got depressed." tears dropped heavily until her furious expression broke down into a vulnerable, broken one.

The rain returned but none seek shelter.

"So they left, looking for a therapist that might be able to help little _lost_ Kagome. Then the light went _green_ instead of _red_." the news echoed inside her mind... The news about a family of three dying on impact when a ten-wheeler crashed through the passenger side.

Where her _mom_ had been.

"And then little lost Kagome became an _angry_ Kagome. Because who wouldn't be right? All she had left where her family and even _that_ was taken away from her." she hiccuped and looked so miserable in the rain.

 _"What else do you want from me?"_ the miko kept on crying until strong arms embraced her, sheltering her from the cold.

"It's okay Kagome, Hikaru didn't mean it." Tamaki consoled the girl as he patted her head.

They dont know if it's the rain or tears slipping down his cheeks.

Haruhi's back was turned to them but by the trembling of her shoulders, the hosts knew that the normally impassive girl was weeping.

She _did_ relate to Kagome the most.

"Take me home Tamaki..." a tiny whisper plead.

The blonde nodded and began walking back towards the direction of the exit, tossing Kyoya a look in which the four eyed student nodded at. Hikaru followed them with his gaze, eyes disgruntled and very much guilty.

"You shouldn't have done that Hikaru." Kyoya said in his usual manner.

But his eyes says otherwise.

"Back of Kyoya." Kaoru said. "Dont act clean, you dug up information about her too."

"But I didn't push her to the brink of a break down."

They want to fight? He'll give them a fight.

"That's not the point and you know it." Tensions were high and both Kyoya and the twins were strung up like snapping cables.

"What _is_ the point then?"

"You're just about as guilty don't blame _us-"_

 _"Stop it."_ they all turned to Haruhi who's wet hair shadowed her face.

When she looked up though, they were surprised at the sheer anger and disappointment in her gaze.

"You... You guys dont understand do you?" a bitter chuckle escaped her throat and they all shivered at the sound. "-you never will. You are all sitting in high pedestals. What did I even expect."

Mori put a hand on her head to calm her down but much to their surprise, the brunette shrugged it off.

"You're all nothing but rich bastards." they were used hearing it from their cross-dressing host but the genuine tone of disgusts on her voice was like a sucker punch to the gut.

"Im going home." Haruhi followed after Tamaki and her friend, walking briskly pass and bumping Kaoru's shoulder.

The rain grew stronger.

"I wanna go home too Takashi." the distressed Honey said and Mori nodded, walking away from the three hosts with not even a grunt of goodbye.

Kyoya took off his glasses with a curse, angry at how everything went downhill so fast.

"We'll discuss about this later. In the mean time, we should all go home and take a break."

 _From each other._

With nary a sound, the twins to vacated the clearing and left Kyoya who was keeping an eye to his still unconscious men.

 _They shouldn't have done what they did._

* * *

 _ **(Unbeta-ed and unchecked)**_

Yes, I shouldn't have done that too cause now Im stuck!

I seriously didn't expect for this chapter to end how it did. (laughs)

Now I need a special chapter before the beach episode, I mean, they do need to get back together... Ugh.

Next chapter might take a while since I'll have to think of something.

Although ideas will help greatly so if you have any plans to share, please do and it will greatly help!

The faster I can string up something the faster the next chapter will be released :D

 **R &R~**

 **「** And thus I wither」


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

 **Special mention to dear _Shikigami1991_ for helping me plow through this :3**

 **Trigger Warning y'all. This chapter went from 0-1000 ril quick.**

* * *

 **Veni Vidi Amavi**

 _Chapter 06_

 _Of Scars and Fright_

* * *

Ouji-sama whimpered and tucked his huge mass into a ball, his ears pressed against his skull in a pitiful manner. The great canine let out a squeaky whine but even with that, the sound of flying glass and tinkering shards continued.

Another distraught shout echoed from the kitchenette and the sound of a trashed cabinet followed right after.

Steel eyes were glazed over as rows of teeth remained visible, the curl of anger in her lip acting as another testament at the amount of fury the miko was producing. She curled her fist and punched a neat hole in the wall. The bones in her fist disjointed with a pop but the girl was too swallowed up in rage to care.

Oddly enough, the centre table was left unharmed. Various ceramics of sake laid overturned along with odd knick-knacks scattered all over the table.

The scent of alcohol was pungent in the air.

A deflated soccer ball, a rind of useless sutras, an old, crinkled yellow cardigan, and other mismatched objects peppered the smooth plane of the furniture.

" _MAMA?! SOUTA?! JI-CHAN?!"_ She cried, her voice was terrifying, warped and full of insanity. Her eyes were wide open and dry, her tear ducts finally giving up and drying.

" _W HY d Id y OU le Ave M e aLo NE. . .?"_ Its dark, and it's scary. Where's her momma? She promised she'll always be there. It's cold and her feet hurt and she thinks she might have a boo-boo on her hand.

Will anybody kiss them away?

The memory played back like a well cared for record.

The day started as usual.

She was still angry.

She was still lost.

She was still in the wrong time.

And she was still too blinded by her own anger towards Inuyasha and life _itself_ to notice that her actions were hurting her family.

They dont know after all. The five years she had given up to save the world were nonexistent after all. For her mother and brother and grandfather, she just _changed._

When she hit the fifteen year old mark, her attitude just did a complete turn.

She began coming home bloodied and bruised. With busted lips and flayed knuckles.

She was too swallowed, too immersed by causing and receiving pain that she was caught unaware at how her family too, gets hurt with every injury and bruises she comes home with.

Half a year passed in a blur of fists and kicks, until finally, some semblance of the old Kagome came back. Slowly, she began calming down.

Then a certain day arrived and she was feeling like herself for once. She bought cake, and even flowers for her precious, oh so perfect mother. Kagome had the full intention of sitting with her family this time, had the full intention of finally talking with them and finally giving them the family member that seems to have been lost in the span of few months.

She came home to an empty house with a letter on the fridge.

 _We went to Shibuya honey. A family friend works as a therapist there. We'd like to talk to him since we're very worried about you. Don't be mad Kagome. Let's just try this out and maybe we'll figure out what's causing so much pain to my jewel._

Then everything came crashing down.

Like how the glass crunched upon impact with the truck.

She had seen the news herself. Saw the grisly cctv footage of the accident.

...And she vividly remembers how she simply stared at the television until she blinked and then she's staring at three pictures with black ribbons.

 _'Kikyo wouldn't have done that'_

 _Fire erupted._

She screamed, her hand going straight to her throat and she began clawing at the flesh underneath her shirt, desperate to put the fire away that instead of burning, it drowns, drowns, and _drowns._

" _N-no."_ Kagome chocked, her hands still around her closing throat.

Her fingers hooked over the edge of the neck hole and she pulled.

The moonlight from the kitchen window was bright, so bright that the grisly ring of scars on her neck seems to suck in the light itself. The flesh was obviously damaged and healed improperly, the macabre scar fanning out like roots, breaking into more smaller scars.

It looked like a noose made of thorns and acid went around her neck once upon a time ago.

 _'Scream for me Kikyo'_ an ear piercing wail escaped her lips and Kagome rushed and banged her whole body against the tiled wall, her form bouncing off like a ragdoll upon impact. Fingers reached up and clung at her hair, the burning pain in her scalp the least of her worries.

She tugged, and tugged, and tugged.

 _Drip. Drip. Drop._

 _The red eyes have returned._

 _Acid burned her, the darkness was swallowing her. She gasped and cried. She fought with her limbs until they too have given out. Her blood rained down on her. The sound of ragged breathing was deafening her. Was that her? Who is she? Does she still know?_

 _Kikyo-_

 _Kagome-_

 _Kikyo-_

 _Kagome-_

 _Which one is it? The lines have blurred... Were they even there anymore?_

 _Your'e not my baby girl... Who are you..?_

 _Kikyo-_

 _Kagome-_

 _Kikyo-_

 _Kagome-_

 _Who...? Who is she...?_

 _Give me back my nee-chan...!_

 _Will the acid help? Will the darkness help?_

 _K..a...go... she's... she's... K..aaa...gooo..mmm-_

 _The pain blossomed and white hot fire branded itself on her neck._

 _What have you done to my granddaughter...?!_

 _K...I...k... Im... not... Kik...y-_

 _The air itself left her lungs._

 _K..ik...yo..._

 _Yes, she's Kikyo._

* * *

Haruhi trudged the steps silently, her hands by her side with a plastic bag from the supermarket held on her left one.

 _'I hope she's doing okay.'_ she thought, worried about her dark haired friend who was still obviously grieving.

She knows very well the feeling of losing someone very important. Kyoko was a great woman, and Haruhi looked up to her with an almost divine worship. Her mother was everything to her and her father.

She was their light.

And even now, the memory of that same light fading before her very eyes was still etched into Haruhi's heart.

And she treasures those memories.

Because despite knowing that her mother will eventually leave her, she get to be with her every step of the way. She get to give her love to Kyoko and she was happy, even with tears in her eyes, that she had passed knowing she was loved fully.

But Kagome didn't have that privilege.

Her light had been snuffed out like a candle in a raging storm.

The weight of Kagome's despair just hit them all like a sledgehammer to the heart. They... They weren't aware that their friend was hurting in such scale.

She was acting too light.

Her smiles were so bright.

They have all assumed that she was fine because they only chose to look at what they want to see.

Haruhi stopped and angrily brushed a hand to her eyes.

 _This is not the time to start crying._

Kagome needs someone right now. With the brutal awakening that happened yesterday, the caring miko will need someone to be with her in an empty house filled with dark memories.

And Haruhi will be damned if she is to be left alone.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she took out the shiny red phone given to her by the... twins.

Her eye twitched at the thought of the two devilish brothers who cant keep their mouth shut.

 _Rich Bastard no. 2_ was what the call ID says.

Her thumb came crashing down on the decline button with more than the necessary force needed, her ire to their resident blackmailer still fresh and untamed.

With a huff, the girl continued her ascend and took a deep breath when she finally conquered the steps.

She did the traditional shrine entering process and continued her walk towards Kagome's house.

Haruhi knocked on the dojo first, thinking that the miko might be on the building venting out some steam but when no one answered, she continued her journey towards the two story house.

As she walked towards the main door, Haruhi hesitated, not knowing if she'll be welcomed inside of the house since Kagome had adamantly dodged the hosts' inquiry about her house when they visited a few weeks ago. The miko received them in the dojo instead, saying that her house was undergoing some sort of renovations so they'd have to do with the dojo, not that anyone complained much since they were too excited with playing in such spacious space(on sacred grounds nonetheless).

That, and Kagome was plenty good with distracting the hosts with stories that they soon forgot about her house being off limits.

She was about to knock on the door when sudden whining echoed from the other side of the shoji, making the brunette leap a few feet in the air. Disgruntled clacking of nails and unrestrained pacing reached her ears.

"Ouji-sama?" she asked.

The dog barked in confirmation and resumed his whining, the sound of his claws pawing at the door confusing Haruhi.

"What's wrong big guy? Where's Kagome?" worry began pooling in her gut and she knocked loudly at the door.

"Kagome?! Its me Haruhi!" she shouted. "Kagome!" she yelled again but her answer was more silence and Ouji-sama's frantic whining.

"Im coming in okay?!" she yelled before sliding the door open.

The petite female nearly collapsed when the white dog crashed against her hip, biting softly at the material of her dress and began pulling.

Haruhi knew that the mutt was intelligent so she followed with frantic pace.

Distinctly noting the odd chill in the air and how barren the inside of the house looked, Haruhi followed after Ouji and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw broken glass by the hallway.

Ouji-sama barked and as if slapped awake, Haruhi floundered over, dropping her grocery bag on the floor in her haste. She gripped the opening of the room and rounded to see what's inside the obviously trashed room.

Time seemed to slow down as brown eyes took in the sight before her.

Blood rushed to her ears and Haruhi heard screaming, not knowing that the voice calling out Kagome's name was hers.

* * *

 _What else do you want from me?!_

Tired, sunken amber eyes blinked.

 _You think the world rotates around you huh Hikaru?!_

Hikaru sat up with a curse, pressing his fingers against his stinging eyes. He barely got any sleep since everytime he closed his eyes, all he could see was Kagome's anguished face and her tears.

"You want to go over?" Kaoru softly asked, tossing an arm over Hikaru's shoulders, his face set in an understanding frown.

He was aware how bad their actions were and knew that his twin was very much guilty. He too was actually caught off guard at how Hikaru exploded on Kagome yesterday and was a bit disappointed at his brother.

But he understands him.

Kagome was special. And so was Haruhi.

The two girls had become very precious to them.

But Kagome... She was... Odd.

Unlike Haruhi, the ravenette was affectionate. Very much so. And they both had gotten easily used to her loving ways. She was very caring and doted on them and Haruhi, fussing over trival things like a scratch here, a messy hair there, and the twins soaked up the attention like ravenous puppies.

They grew to _adore_ her.

So when she was blatantly hiding something from them, they thought she doesn't trust them enough with the secret. It was also the first time she had responded to them in a negative way.

And Hikaru took it bad.

The older twin have always been very hot headed unlike the level headed Kaoru. He doesnt have a mouth filter too, always choosing on plundering ahead and saying what's on his mind...

And it blew things up.

They were caught off guard when Kagome started crying and almost immediately, he knew Hikaru would've groveled with apologies then and there if not for the fact that he was rooted with shock and guilt.

He saw how his brother moved to go after Tamaki when he escorted Kagome away but stopped. Mainly because he's confused and scared at how he'd face Kagome after saying those horrible things.

But when Kyoya started shifting blames(no matter how indirect it was), Kaoru stepped in to defend his brother.

The four eyed senior was guilty too so he better stop pointing fingers.

"She wouldn't want to see me." Kaoru blinked out of his thoughts at Hikaru's subdued reply.

He sighed.

"Don't you want to apologize to her?"

"...You already know my answer."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kaoru made a move to get out of bed when Hikaru suddenly gripped his wrist.

"...You think.." Hikaru's brows drew closer. "...she'll forgive me?" forget the stupid arms Hikaru just want to salvage what was left of his relationship with Kagome.

He and Kaoru liked her. Heck, he knew Haruhi too and she has the personality of a daikon radish.

Kaoru smiled at his twin.

"This _is_ Kagome we're talking about right? Now get your butt up, we'll bring her cake."

Kagome does _love_ cake.

* * *

"Tama-chan? Kyo-chan? What are you doing here?" he stiffened at the familiar voice and held in the frustrated sigh that tingled at his lips.

"Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai!" Tamaki exclaimed from beside him in surprise.

He turned to the two seniors and took note of the array of boxes they were carrying.

 _Gee, wonder what those are._

"You visiting Go-chan too?" Tamaki gave him a nervous laughter as if caught with his hand on the cookie jar.

Kyoya's grip on the bouquet of lavender roses tightened.

He had convinced Tamaki to not round the hosts up since he would like to genuinely apologize to the miko. Kyoya only asked Tamaki to come with him for back up since there is a chance that Kagome will decline to face him all together.

Grudgingly, he admits that their advisor likes Tamaki more than him at the moment.

 _At the moment._

"We brought cake to cheer her up!" Honey said purposely towards the other blonde, his ever present flowers popping up.

Mori grunted silently beside him, not looking at Kyoya's general direction.

Kyoya pushed his glasses and stomped down the urge to bar the two entrance to the shrine until he gets to talk with Kagome alone. But alas, this must've been some sort of divine retribution from above.

"Eh? Are those Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" both Tamaki and Kyoya snapped up their necks to stare at the direction Honey was pointing at. Squinting, Kyoya inwardly cursed when he saw familiar red dots steadily ascending the tall steps of the shrine.

 _Really?_

Sighing, Kyoya turned to the two seniors.

"Might as well start climbing now."

A couple of steps later, Kyoya reached inside his pocket and took his handkerchief to wipe away some sweat that accumulated on his forehead. While wiping his face, the sudden ringtone of his phone suddenly pierced through the silence.

 _Haruhi_

He raised a brow at the caller ID, wondering what prompt the brunette into calling him of all things. He knew that the girl was mad at him too(she did declined his call when normally she picks it up) so why call now?

Tamaki took the chance to take a breather and sat on one of the steps, fanning himself with a hand.

"Yes Haru-"

 _"Kyoya-senpai!"_ Kyoya's spine straightened in alarm at the tone of Haruhi's voice, not used to hearing genuine fear on the usually impassive girl. His face must've shone his surprise since Tamaki and the seniors looked at him in question.

" _H-help! K-Kagome she-"_ white noise swallowed Kyoya's sense of hearing and his body just _moved._

He faintly registered Tamaki's shout when he suddenly bolted, taking two steps at the time. The bouquet fell off his hands as he kept his phone to his ear, hearing Haruhi's stutters and panicky words.

Kyoya arrived at the end of the stairs but his speed didn't falter, he kept on running, passing the surprised twins who shouted after him but still, he didn't stop.

"What the-is that Kyoya-senpai?!"

"Im coming over hold on!" he panted into the receiver.

The Higurashi home met his vision and he hastened his run, not caring if his limbs felt as if they were being lit with fire.

"Haruhi!" he called out as he went inside the opened main door.

His instincts kicked in and he managed to toe off one shoe by the genkan before he continued to enter with his other shoe still on, eyes darting around until he saw the light open by the other end of the hallway.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya braced himself into the doorway and simply stared at the scene he tumbled upon, the ragged breathing of his chest stuttering into a halt.

Haruhi looked at him with wide brown eyes, tears streaking down her flushed cheeks. The whole kitchenette around them was trashed, destroyed, wrecked. Shards were everywhere and the furniture, except for a simple table, were either overturned or on the floor, broken.

By her lap, was a pool of familiar raven hair.

Footsteps echoed from the main door of the house and Kyoya finally snapped out of his trance.

He rushed over to Haruhi, his phone clattering on the ground. Sharp eyes began analyzing the unconscious miko by the brunette's lap and he took note of her normal complexion and steady breathing. Kyoya reached out with shaking fingers and pressed a digit to Kagome's pulse, his fingers briefly brushing against some sort of scarring by Kagome's jugular.

He was too frantic for his brain to catch up on that little fact.

"What the-" someone said from behind him, most likely surprised at the state of the room.

Various shouts of horror followed right after and Kyoya found himself squeezed between frantic males clamoring over the fallen miko.

"Kagome!" Tamaki softly patted the unresponsive girl on the cheeks, his purple eyes wide with worry and horror.

"What happened Haruhi?" Kyoya asked the stricken girl.

Her brown eyes were still wide with terror and he patted her hand(which were by Kagome's shoulders) for comfort.

"I-I went over to keep her company." she began. "-then no one was answering the door until Ouji-sama began barking and pawing at the door." the mentioned dog was finally noticed then, pacing around the kitchenette like a caged lion.

"I went inside and saw Kagome here on the floor." Haruhi's voice cracked and she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

Kyoya leaned down to check her breathing, Honey's cries distracting him for a moment.

He visibly stiffened when his nose picked up a distinct set.

"What is it?" Hikaru, or was it Kaoru? Asked worriedly.

Kyoya straightened from his position and his eyes finally observed his surroundings.

His suspicions were proven when he saw familiar bottles littered all over the place.

"Good grief..." he sighed, his tensed shoulder loosening in relief.

"She's drunk." silence met his statement and Tamaki parroted his words.

"D-drunk?"

"Yes... She blacked out from drinking too much." Kyoya stood up(ignoring how his legs shook) and walked over the table by the middle of the room. His hands reached out and began lining the empty ceramics of sake bottles into a neat line until the hosts gaped at the three rows of bottles by the table.

"Sh-she drank all of those?!" Kaoru asked with disbelieving eyes.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?!" Hikaru squeaked.

Kyoya took an overthrown chair and sat, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Her heart rate and pulse are normal, so is her breathing. Worst thing that could happen is her waking up with a massive hangover." he took off his glasses and pinched his nose bridge, willing his heart to return its pacing back to normal.

He was not emotionally built for this type of scenarios.

"I didn't know Kagome drinks." Tamaki shakily said, still a bit high strung with worry and seeing Haruhi's genuine tears.

 **"There's a lot we dont know about her tono."** the twins commented.

"Takashi..." Honey called out to his cousin who nodded.

The tall senior went over to Haruhi and made a move to take the miko off the floor but halted when Haruhi looked at him with still panicked eyes, her arms clinging to Kagome's unresponsive form.

The brunette was not taking Kagome's predicament well.

"Let's transfer her somewhere safe Haru-chan." Honey comforted Haruhi. Finally, the short girl relinquished her hold and let Mori carry the prone miko. Honey took Haruhi's hand and followed after Mori, leaving the others in the still ravaged kitchen.

Kyoya looked at his best friend who looks like he's about to have a melt down. The blonde prince was seated in front of him, his head cradled inside his hands which were supported by the table.

Tamaki's silence was a testament in itself that he was beyond his theatrics. The sheer weight of Kagome's depression robbing the princely host of his usual bravado.

"We... We have to help her Kyoya." something stirred at their chests at Tamaki's voice. Their president looked up and they were not surprised to see the tears on his purple eyes.

Tamaki _is_ a soft hearted one.

The club was his family. And knowing a part of it was hurting _this much_ was driving Tamaki insane. How can someone as sweet and caring as Kagome be actually hurting in this magnitude?

And Haruhi, oh dear Haruhi.

The sight of her crying face will forever burn in his mind.

She was so distraught and it must've scared her so bad... Being in a situation she does not know how to handle. Haruhi and Kagome's bond is something none of them can replicate or replace. In the span of months that passed by, the two girls were barely seen away from each other and they all knew that both Haruhi and Kagome steadies each other.

"This is my fault..." a defeated voice piped up and the two second years looked up to see Hikaru leaning against the door frame.

"Hikaru..." a cynical chuckle escape the older twin's lips.

"I guess we never did change tono..." Hikaru laughed bitterly, ignoring the heat that slowly bled into his eyeballs. "-we're still good at pushing people away."

The sound of wood scraping against the floor echoed and Hikaru suddenly found himself staring at angry violets.

"Stop right there Hikaru." Tamaki hissed and Kaoru looked on in surprise. "It's nobody's fault. What we have to do is just be with her. She's already alone Hikaru. Dont leave her too." and the dam broke.

The hosts were being overloaded with Kagome's apparent despair and coupled with the fear and worry they just underwent, it was not surprising to see Hikaru finally caving in under the weight of guilt and Tamaki's reassurance.

Tamaki simply held on as the older brother cried, his grip on Hikaru firm but gentle. He personally feel responsible for the twins since he knew the two and their past issues the best.

He understood why Hikaru reacted the way he did.

* * *

"She'll be fine Haru-chan, Go-chan is really strong." Honey comforted Haruhi as Mori gently laid Kagome down in her simple sofa by the receiving room.

The giant stared unblinkingly at the slumbering girl before he sighed, reaching out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"I hope so..." Haruhi dully said, kneeling beside Kagome's prone form.

She can feel her heart still beating rapidly, can still hear the blood rushing in her ears. When she saw Kagome laying on the kitchen floor with destruction around her, her mind blanked out and all she could see was her mother on her death bed with doctors pumping electricity to jump start her heart.

Haruhi didn't give a damn when the hosts saw her crying.

All she could focus on was to make sure if Kagome will be alright.

But now that most of the tension had finally died out, Haruhi was left with her thoughts and she was surprised to know and notice how important Kagome had grown to be. Haruhi... Haruhi is not a friendly person. She was too curt, too blunt, too independent to be seen as a friend material. She had grown up with no one but her father. She really doesn't have any friends outside of school acquaintances or, friends that she can hang out with after school. Her routine had always been go to school, go home, study, take care of father, take care of the house, and repeat. Some will say its boring or monotone but that's how Haruhi likes it.

She has no time dilly dallying when she could use those time to further improve her skills.

She have a reputation to reach after all.

But ever since Ouran... Ever since Kagome... Her perspective changed.

The girl doted on Haruhi and at first, she was uncomfortable with the affection given to her. But then, as time passed by, she grew to accept and even love it. It felt nice to be cared upon for a change. And that's the thing with Kagome.

She loves caring for others.

The miko was at her brightest when she's in the middle of taking care of someone.

And being inside such an oppressive house, with no one to care for, it was no wonder Kagome was obviously averse into staying in her own home. She have Ouji-sama and Haruhi knows that the dog was purposely there to keep Kagome from losing her mind but the feel of a person was different.

The house was so painfully bare that Haruhi can't imagine someone like Kagome had been living in it.

 _She's so good at caring for others but she fails to take care of herself._

Haruhi was no stranger to grieving. She had been there at one point or another too. And it is blatantly obvious that Kagome was still in the middle of it, now that they saw just how bad it was and how unhealthy her environment is.

And because of this, Haruhi swore.

Kagome will just have to suck it up and let _her_ do the caring this time.

* * *

 _"Kagome, Kagome." the voices were muted, as if it was said underwater._

 _Yet, she understands everything so very clearly._

 _"I made some omelette, eat up." her mom was so pretty. She always did have this glow to her that makes her bloom like a flower in spring. The window was open and the Goshinboku was singing._

 _It was so bright._

 _Mama...she called out._

 _Mrs. Higurashi began humming, her back turned as she fiddle with the stove._

 _The sound of fireworks crackled in the background._

 _"Nee-chan look look!" Souta, when did you start looking so handsome? And stop shaking that poor thing. It'll die._

 _It'll die._

 _Die._

 _You look good in a kimono._

 _Are you in a matsuri festival?_

 _Why didn't you make me come with you?_

 _The chime of bells rang._

 _"Kagome, you must protect yourself! Here! Take these!" but your sutra doesnt work Ji-chan._

 _Are you wearing the Higure sacred robes?_

 _They look good._

 _I miss you._

 _Take me?_

 _What am I?_

 _Who am I?_

 _"Kagome!"_

 _"Kagome-chan!"_

 _"Kagome-sama!_

 _"Mama!"  
_

 _"Sister!"_

 _"Miko."_

 _Who-?_

 _The sound of a cassette tape flickered, and a steady beeping replaced the cacophony of sounds in her heads._

 _Bzzt-zzt-beeeep-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

 _The tape rewinded with a weird zip and then-_

Blue eyes blinked open and she stared into a familiar ceiling.

Kagome sat up and reached a hand to her temple.

What-?

She looked around and frowned when she finally recognized where she's at.

 _How did I get here? And what happened last night?_ she closed her eyes and brief flashes of broken plates and garbled shouts flickered in her mind. Kagome cursed when she can't remember anymore. But knowing herself, she already knew there were lot of trashing and destroying involved during her late night activities.

A low bark from her left made the miko blink.

"Ouji-sama... I must've freaked you out good huh?" the dog padded towards her and butted his head against her hand. Kagome smiled and scratched the dog behind the ear. "Im sorry... I'll go ahead and make it up to you with a steak ne?" Ouji-sama woofed, his tail wagging at the promise.

She didn't question how she got to her couch anymore, having chalked it up to her sudden blackout and simply stood up.

Kagome let out a wince when her body throbbed and she didn't have to look to know that her entire body was speckled with bruises. She always did end up hurting her self during her episodes.

The miko began walking towards her kitchen, wincing at the notion of cleaning up the mess she's sure will be there. When she rounded a corner and silently made her way to her kitchen, the miko failed on picking up alien noises and the feel of familiar auras bumbling about in her small kitchenette.

"Let's get this over wi-" she stopped mid stretch, her bleary eyes looking at the familiar faces looking at her with equally deadpanned expressions.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Excuse me?" Kagome finally said and the proverbial shit hit the roof.

* * *

 _ **(Unbeta-ed and unchecked)**_

Welp.

Now what?

 **R &R~**

 **「** And thus I wither」


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

 **Y'all better thank Shikigami1991's reviews cause that's the reason why Im pumping out these chapters in a pretty steady pace**

 **Special thanks for : Avalongreen96, The Blue Insanity 8500, Shiori Mayonaka no Yume, CresentWolf1, MOONWOLF1234, YukinaBlueRose, Adonisx, Toolazytologin,** **Kk05013, Lilymoon, Izumooichi, Animefan, Alice, Kagewolf25 and kagome pairing!**

 **Thank you for leaving reviews~!**

 **Special Announcement: So I did a test animation for this story on my Deviantart account and if it does well, I'll be doing short animations per chapter so please do check it out when you have time~ ^^**

 **Deviantart is: I-Am-Anonymous-Trash**

* * *

 **Veni Vidi Amavi**

 _Chapter 07_

 _Of Acceptance and Stories_

* * *

It was funny.

She had faced demons hundred times her size. Faced a great Taiyokai with flesh eating claws. Faced the wrath of a temperamental love struck princess-

Heck, she'd been to _hell_ once even.

So it was pretty pathetic how frozen stiff she'd gone under the gaze of mere humans who wouldn't even manage to touch a single hair on her head lest she let them to. The sheer weight of their stares were pushing down at her, kicking out the air from her lungs. Her throat suddenly constricted and she raised a hand to grip the material of her shirt where it lays covering her chest-

Someone shouted her name and time suddenly rushed pass her like one of her arrows.

 _They know._

Was what kept on running inside her mind.

Wide, steel eyes snapped down at worried browns like a caged animal and they all watched as her whole person seemed to _bristle_ with fright.

"Kago-" she bolted, momentarily losing her balance and falling on all fours.

"Wait we just want to-"

It appears that someone had already read her body language for a hand clasped around her ankle and instincts just kicked in. With a push of force, her free foot lunged down and her mind stuttered to a halt when she felt soft cartilage against her sole.

"Hikaru!" shrunk pupils looked over her shoulder and she stood up, staring in horror at the older twin with blood running down his nose. Kaoru was beside him, frantically asking if he was okay and freaking out at the idea of him breaking _something_.

Amber eyes stared at her and-

 _She kicked him._

 _She made him bleed._

The other hosts called after her when she ran away once more, Hikaru's voice along with theirs.

She managed to hike up the stairs and into her room, jumping over a set of limbs that somehow managed to keep up with her speed. As her door slammed closed and footsteps clammored on the otherside of her door with pleas and soft words, Kagome slowly slid down to the floor, panting with panic.

 _They know._

 _They saw._

 _They'll ask._

She can't. She just cant.

Her palms grew cold and dizziness began kicking in. There was an odd repetitive sound tickling her ears and then she noticed she was hyperventilating.

 _Oh kami, Hikaru-is he okay?! How could she-_

 _Stupidstupidstup-_

"Relax Go-chan. Breathe In-" unconsciously, her lungs followed Honey's calm voice and she inhaled. "-breathe out." she exhaled.

The shota kept with his gentle ministrations, knowing what is happening to his hurting friend at the moment, having been able to witness it first hand just a day ago.

Soon, silence hung thick and the only sound available were the irate tapping of Hikaru's feet on the wooden floor, a twisted sheet of tissue stuck up his nose.

"Kagome..." Haruhi called out. "-Open up." unsurprisingly, the door remained locked.

The miko on the otherside of the door was still reeling at the sudden turn of events. She did not know what to do or where to even start. She was aware how bad her tantrums could get and she knows she owes them an explanation about her wrecked kitchen. Her eyes glanced down at her wrists and her fear heightened.

 _Did they look?_

 _Did they see?_

A whimper escaped her throat and the people camping outside of the door contemplated on just breaking the damn door down.

The feeling of hopelessness fell upon her and she choked on her cries, tears resurfacing and falling down her cheeks in fat drops. What now? She's aware they'll be more persistent with their questions. Especially now that she had apparent signs of emotional instability. Kagome bit her lip and something broken spilled out of her lips.

How bad do she truly want to talk to someone? The need to tell someone _everything_ that made her _hurt._ How often did she stayed up late in the night talking to no one about her pain and past? How many times did she pretend that there was someone listening except for a four legged creature that was never supposed to be there to begin with?

She wanted to tell. She wanted to share.

But she _cant_.

Because she knows her story is only accepted in the pages of a book.

Because she knows her past never even happened now.

Because she knows that people will leave her the moment they found out how _delusional_ she is.

And she can't handle being left _again_.

But...She doesn't really have a choice now does she?

* * *

Kyoya removed his glasses and pushed his palm against his eyes, feeling absolutely drained and tired. They have been waiting for any signs for almost an hour now and the pitiful cries on the other side of the door is making him grit his teeth to the point of pain.

He's not the third son of a medical zaibatsu head for nothing. He knows his science and Kagome is displaying signs of severe depression. Kyoya doesn't even need to see what the girl was hiding. He already knows.

She was displaying all the symptoms and considering that she was in a level where constant tantrums and anger displacements are often, he knows she needs help now or she'll succeed on what she's been doing behind closed doors.

"Kagome?" Tamaki suddenly called out, his voice soft. The blonde was directly in front of the door, his forehead against the wood, palm laid flat. Slowly, he slid down in a crossed legged position.

"Im a bastard child-" obvious expressions of shock came from the others and even on the other side of the door, Kagome's cry halted at the admission. "-my père fell in love with maman when he went to France on a business trip..." And then they were all lost. Just like that.

Kagome listened avidly to Tamaki's story, full of whimsical romance and warm love. Slowly, a soft smile began pulling at the corner of her lips, morphing into a full blown smile when Tamaki told a story about how he got into trouble when he let _Hachibei[1]_ ; the residential goldie pet of his maman, inside the mansion, the energetic dog dragging mud all over the place.

Soon enough, even the others began laughing and putting their two cents in, mainly the twins with their teasing and Haruhi with her incredulous commentaries. Honey's giggles were popping up here and there as well as Mori's amused grunts. Kyoya, ever the killjoy that he is, merely settled on half-hearted chuckles or a burst of air from his nose.

"I love maman very much-" the wistful tone Tamaki's voice picked up plucked at Kagome's heartstrings. "-but I was told to live here in Japan in return to my maman's safety... She got really sick, and the _de Grantaine[2]_ business was overrun." Kagome faced the door and laid her own palm against it, silently offering her support to the prince by the other side. "-Grand-Mère offered her help to have maman cured but I have to... cut ties with her since the Suoh heir should not meddle with the matters of a _mistress."_ it was said with such disgust that Kagome felt a sudden rush of fury towards Tamaki's apparently vindictive grandmother.

"I was very lonely. I wasn't able to see père much since he and Grand-Mère lives on a different mansion, I am, after all still a bastard."

"Tamaki-senpai..." Haruhi softly called out, her brown eyes sad and looking at the blonde in a new light. Tamaki looked at his other female host and gave the brunette a comforting smile.

"But now, Im not lonely anymore... I have Kyoya now, I have the host club and... I got you and Haruhi." The hosts smiled at the sweet words, remembering their own memories when Tamaki reached out to them with the promise of giving them sense of acceptance.

"You don't have to be lonely on your own Kagome, we're here now." Such simple words, yet so powerful.

Kagome pushed a hand against her lips as she wept, Tamaki's kind offer overwhelming her with such a rush that she would've collapsed if she wasn't already sitting down. How long had she been waiting for those words to be given to her? How long had she been searching for a light in the tunnel of darkness she's been lost in?

The feel of it was staggering.

"Im the third son of the Ootori family-" the surprise was enough to drag Kagome out of her torrent of emotions, Kyoya's voice sounding so alien in her ears without his ever present low drawl. "-the son who had to fight all the way to the top to gain his father's approval. I was the back up son reserved to fix whatever damage the glorified first and second son does." even the others were visibly surprised that their cool type was telling such personal matter without being prompted.

Yet, Kyoya ignored the bemused looks and simply stood in front of the still closed door, hands in his pockets.

"I was never aware I was lonely until I met Tamaki..." the past was still as vivid as he remembered it. So covered in black and white until purple suddenly invaded and filled his world with color. A wry smile twisted at his lips when he reminisced that time when he grew so confused about his feelings that he ended up grappling with Tamaki on his family sala. "-he dragged me out of my stiff world and showed me that there's a much wider canvas in the painting that is my life."

He pushed his glasses with a finger, boring holes at the door as if it wasn't there.

"-And Im willing to help him show yours." another shot went through Kagome's heart and she clasped at her chest, this time not out of pain but out of sheer overload of gratitude, joy, and hope.

Tears began dripping down her cheeks but she made no move to wipe them away, her heart convulsing with feelings.

 _It's been so long since she had felt this._

"Me and Takashi, we're supposed to be strong and big." Honey said next, his voice mature and lacking the bubbliness they were all used to hearing. "We're supposed to be manly and tough... We're both really strong and our family were happy that we are at the top of our game. But... We're not happy. I like sweets, and cute things. Takashi likes silence and peace... All of those has no place in our family." Takashi patted his cousin who clung closer to his ever present Usa-chan.

"But Tama-chan taught us that it's okay to be ourselves, that people will love us no matter what we are as long as we're true."

 _You are yourself and nothing else._

 _"_ -And no matter what, we'll always love and welcome you Go-chan."

 _Im Kagome and Im not anyone else!_

"We were angry with the world." It was Kaoru this time, his voice light and relaxed. "-people didn't care to know both of us. All they want to do is just be with _us._ It was never Hikaru and Kaoru, it's just _the twins."_

Even now, both he and Hikaru were still a bit hesitant on truly letting go of their insecurities, their issue with not being able to be recognized for their individuality still on their minds and making them regard outsiders in an arms length.

"But tono didn't give up when we drove him away..." Hikaru continued. The others were a bit surprised that the more temperamental of the two decided to share his own side of the story, not truly expecting him to join in. "Tono gave us a family that accepted _both_ Hikaru and Kaoru, not just the _twins._ "

Hikaru pursed his lips before he knocked solidly on the door.

"And I know I acted like an ass yesterday... I..." Hikaru ignored how the tips of his ears began burning, his amber eyes solidly staring a the door. "-Im sorry okay?" he whispered like a dejected puppy, his feet unconsciously kicking at a wayward dust.

"So cheer up and get your butt over here and let your new family take care of you!" right after those words left his lips, Hikaru stood ramrod straight and began briskly walking back to his twin's side, face so red they actually grew a bit worried that he'll keel over and stop breathing all together.

Kaoru gave him a one-armed hug and a proud smile.

Hikaru blushed even more if thats even possible.

 _Your place is here, with us._

"Kagome..." all attention fell upon the brunette by Tamaki's side, her own palm and forehead leaning against the wooden barrier. "You already know that we're more alike than we think... And we both know how strong we like to hold ourselves up right?" a small smile appeared on Haruhi's lips and she closed her eyes, envisioning her and Kagome on one of their usual talks.

"When I lost my mom, I didn't cry... I dont want to see my father feel bad so I refused my tears to fall for his sake. All my life, I became used to living independently, not leaning or asking help from anyone, even Tou-san. I became so used to it that I didn't even noticed that Im alone. I was so focused on trying to live behind the shadow of my mother that I fail to live for myself anymore... But then you came barging into my life like an unannounced supermarket sale,-" her smile widened when she heard an amused, weepy chortle by the other side. "-telling and scolding me that its okay to accept help from others. That it's okay to rely on others because no one deserves to be left alone." the hosts gave their undivided attention to Haruhi, taking in all of her words and taking advantage of her openness.

It was as rare as a blue moon for the cross dresser to talk about herself and they're not letting this go with half-assed attention.

"And you're many things but you are not a hypocrite Kagome." Haruhi said with a frown. "So why are you punishing yourself? You take care of every people you meet but you won't let others do the same." she then suddenly banged her hand against the door with a fierce expression.

"Open this door or I'll kick this open Higurashi Kagome!"

 _Just shut up and let me protect you okay?!_

The others watched wide eyes as the petite girl began rolling up her sleeves, actually wondering if Haruhi was not joking. She was about to run in and break the door open when the knob turned.

"You guys are _simply impossible."_ Kagome said, bawling still and not caring if snot began trailing down her nose. She was very much bombarded so if crying will ease the constant pleasing yet pressing sensation on her chest, so be it.

"You can't just say all those things! You're all unfair!" she opened her mouth and let out a childish cry, automatically opening her arms in which was instantly filled with equally bawling hosts.

Two blondes and a pair of twins cried out her name, comically clinging to the miko's waist as all five of them began weeping and creating a small puddle of tears on the floor.

"Y-your'e all idiots but you're my idiots!"

"Waahhhh we were really worried about you Go-chan!"

"My daughter's back!"

 **"We didn't know someone like you can even cry!"**

"The f-did you just say?!"

Haruhi watched the group of five with a smile, her body finally calming down now that Kagome was out and obviously accepting their offer. A tap on her shoulder made the brunette looking up to her left only to see Mori with the barest hint of grin on his lips.

"I guess everything worked out in the end." Kyoya said from her other side, watching the five begin rough housing as well. A small smile appeared at the sight of Kagome putting Hikaru in a head lock, his twin coming to his rescue only to be caught as well with both Honey and Tamaki cheering on the sidelines.

As both Haruhi and Mori joined the group, Kyoya pushed his glasses, his wristwatch sliding down ever so slightly to reveal a single strip of white skinned flesh by his wrist only to be covered once more when the watch tugged down over the pearly scar when he kicked Tamaki in the ass.

 _We are all mirrors of each other, you're just a lil' bit broken but you are the same nonetheless._

* * *

[1] Hachibei is Tamaki's mom's golden retriever. Antoinette on the otherhand, is a golden retriever pup given to Tamaki when he began living in Japan. Antoinette on the anime is different from the Antoinette from the manga.

[2] de Grantaine is the name of Tamaki's mom's business before it fell.

* * *

 _ **(Unbeta-ed and unchecked)**_

And that's a wrap! Ending is kind of curt but I'll put Kagome's p.o.v on the next chapter which is finally, The Beach Episode-*poppers pop*

Im pretty satisfied with how the reconciliation went and as Im writing this, I kinda noticed that the hosts' problems kinda lays in parallel with Kagome's which is a pretty neat coincidence might I add.

Also, lot of hints here and there but I'll just let y'all read in between the lines.

Further information will be released regarding Kagome's past and issues but only bit by bit.

We're done with the first focal point of the story and hopefully, angst will lessen...

...Hopefully.

 **R &R~**

 **「** And thus I wither」


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

 **Special thanks to: Shikigami1991: Mah main gurl here :3 Love lots hun~!, KibaSin: I am fucking SHOOKT to know that you read my story and I was like asdfghjkl THE KibaSin is reading my story ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~~, LouiseShirley, The Blue Insanity 8500, avalongreen96, YukinaBlueRose, dragongirl92, Teddy, Tolazytologin, Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms, Animefan: yes I did see the HTTYD Trailer and ITS AWESOME, Ishara, Lucky Lucy Heart, Saya the Jet Black Devil, Purplediamon, Kagome Pairing, Lilymoon, Teddy, Lizzy7258, Q'Nisa, lalaith1694, DogDemoness108, misherukuro, Random Reader, Tubafox, xXKillorbeKilledXx and-**

 **HOLY SHIT I DID NOT EXPECT KAGOME YUKI NIWA! I can now die happy knowing that a legend like her reads my story. Rip me in pepperonies~**

 **Thank you for leaving reviews~!**

* * *

 **Veni Vidi Amavi**

 _Chapter 08_

 _Of Fears and Oceans_

* * *

"See you at the Host Club Kagome-chan~!" Kagome waved at the giggling forms of her classmates as she exited the room, a radiant smile taking resident on her face and the people marvelled at how she seemed to _glow._

It was an understatement to say that the resident female host was beaming. She was practically bursting at the seams and its taking a toll on her classmates. The constant buzz of positive energy rushing out of her in waves was affecting everyone so much that more than half of their class were reprimanded at some point for dazing off or flat out falling asleep on their desks. The sheer feeling of joy and love was like a constant fog and they all drank it in with barely restricted love-sick sighs, stress and tension alike seeping out of their bones.

And don't even begin with the twins and Haruhi.

The rest of the classes avidly observed on the sidelines as the steadily well know quartet interacted throughout the span of their classes. Squeals and swooning were made whenever one of them doted on the other especially a particular scene wherein Haruhi began spoon feeding the twins and Kagome when they insists on tasting her bento( _which is odd in itself since they were supposed to eat lunch in the cafeteria but moe practically barred the door shut)._

There were apparent changes that seemed to have shifted the dynamic of the four for the better. The more perceptive of the class noted that the twins were visibly much softer and more mellow when talking to Kagome while Haruhi seemed to have grown very affectionate in a span of the weekend.

And the girls simply _loved_ it.

-Kyoya will too since it is pretty much set into stone that customers will flock more than ever.

 _'I wonder what theme Kyoya-senpai decided to pick for today...'_ Kagome thought with an excited smile. It's a guilty pleasure of her, taking part of the flashy themed activities of the Host Club. Keeps her well distracted and she admits that dressing up in high quality costumes to be very fun.

She turned to a corner and began to hum a tune, her eyes looking at the huge windows and taking in the sight of the great blue sky.

It's a good day. Maybe she can convince Kyoya to have an outdoor event this time around.

Kagome remained by the window and closed her eyes with a relaxed smile, content on simply listening and appreciating the peace that seemed to have seeped down into her very bones when something suddenly caught her attention and she walked closer to the window sill and looked around.

There, a floor below her was a brawl.

"What in the world-? Where the hell are the guards?" she thought as she looked left and right for the tell tale signs of Ouran's personal elite guards that were in charge of protecting and breaking fights between students.

Mainly squabbles between the mafia kids.

Blue eyes observed as the fight continued, actually impressed at the red head who was getting ganged up by three people.

"Why the fuck do you even care about this stupid flowers anyways?!" One of the students shouted as he nursed a bruised cheek and Kagome recognized him from her own class, the resident scion of the Kaisen-gumi; Kaisen Minamoto.

She crinkled her nose.

Kagome never did like Minamoto, having been hit upon by the overly narcissistic yakuza youngling during her first day of school.

"These Violets are the property of the Gardening Club[1]." Was what the red head simply replied, his eyes shrinking into narrow slits, making Minamoto and his underlings flinch.

"The fuck should we care?!" Minamoto then lunged once more, with a fist aiming for red's face which the other one simply sidestepped as he blocked the attack from the other.

Kagome frowned when she saw the smallest one take out a retractive baton, her disgust with Minamoto reaching into new heights.

It was one thing ganging up on someone, but to actually use such underhanded tactics?

Taking a few steps back, Kagome crouched and took off in a brief run.

Then she _flew._

* * *

Kasanoda Ritsu is honest with himself. He knows that his face is scary, knows that everyone is too afraid to approach him, knows he has no social abilities to prove them otherwise.-

Most importantly, he knows that being the heir to one of Japan's strongest, most influential Yakuza group with a permanent yakuza-glower to boot doesnt makes it easy for him to socialize with his peers much less create friends. So he joined the gardening club in hopes of the domestic scenery affecting his edges and softening him up to the eyes of his schoolmates.

Not only was it a no-violence club but he actually liked gardening. It was therapeutic and allows him to unwind.

It was almost perfect... That is until everyone left the club the moment he joined.

He still vividly remembered how he tended to a row of strawberries back then, snot and tears falling from his face as he stabbed sullenly at the soil.

And to this day, he's still the only member of the club and he took the responsibility of caring for the plants to heart. Ritsu personally likes tending to the flowers the most, their soft petals and fragile nature something he desperately craves for.

Seeing them mangled and dead because a couple of lukewarm yakuza boys decided to play _catch_ on his flower bed roused the slumbering beast of the Kasanoda-gumi from inside rarely gets into fights contrary to popular belief. Always finding them to be troublesome not to mention it hurts his reputation more than it hurts his enemies...

But Ritsu will be damned if he doesnt take up fists and fight for something that welcomed him.

They might be just flowers but to him they are something much more.

With a roar, he raised his fists and swung, grinning in triumph when his hand collided with Minamoto's nose bridge. His glee was cut short however when something struck his back, a pained yell erupting from his lips.

"Not so tough now are yah?!" Kaisen Minari bragged, leering down at Ritsu's hunched form. He raised his hand for another strike and Ritsu's brown eyes glared straight at him, not afraid of the pain that is to come when the baton began striking down.

The sound of flapping cloth reached their ears and Ritsu's eye bulged out of their sockets at the sigh of a female student poised on top of them with her feet outstretched. Time slowed down in a flutter of buttercup skirt and black hair only to speed up once more when a fierce voice cut through the shocked silence.

"No you _dont!"_ she snarled before her feet landed smack dab on Minari's face, sending the younger student face first on the soil with barely a grunt from his lips.

"What the fuck-Higurashi?!" Minamoto incredulously yelled, green eyes as wide as Ritsu's.

"Dont give me that tone Kaisen!" Kagome barked back at him and was pleased when he winced. She had created a reputation with her peers after all. The other side of the coin so to speak. While most of the people know her as the sweet, protective Higurashi, few that had faced her wrath had dubbed her as demon Higurashi.

And Minamoto was one of them.

The boy gulped, remembering how painful her hook was and gulping at his actions back then. He had cockily flipped up her uniform, thinking her as the typical maiden he was surrounded with only for his face to get acquainted with his desk after her fist. She had then colorfully threatened him, saying that if he so much as disrespect her or the rest of _her_ class, she _will_ end his legacy.

She reminds him too much of his mother that he immediately nodded in acceptance.

"Fucking bitch!" Minari yelled while nursing his jaw. He was about to hit her(female be damned) only for his older brother to squeal his name in a rather unmanly fashion. Good thing for him, Minamoto's bestfriend; Saotome Rika, tackled him down to the dirt.

"Do you want to fucking die?!" He shrieked to Minari with a pale face.

"That's _the_ Higurashi! The one we told you about!"

"W-what?! That's _her?!"_ He was thinking of some sort of tyrant, overly buffed female with apparent steroid shots tucked in her bag-not a pretty, dainty looking girl!

Kagome ignored the two students by her feet and simply held up a hand to help the still gaping Ritsu who accepted her help with a dazed expression. She gave him a soft smile and inwardly laughed at how flustered he became.

"Im sorry about the flowers, I'll make sure _Minamoto and his friends-"_ her eyes sharpened into a glare and she pinned the three yankees with a pointed look. "-will take responsibility." the mentioned boys eeped before nodding frantically.

' _Who-?!'_ was all that is running in Ritsu's line of thinking.

"Im Higurashi Kagome by the way! Nice to meet you-?"

"Ritsu...Kasanoda Ritsu..." he supplied, his usual temper blanketed by sheer shock.

Kagome then rounded at the three trouble makers and snapped her fingers at them. They all straightened with a gulp as she glared them down with her arms crossed and feet apart.

She looks as if she's ready to send them to a death march or something.

"H-He started it!" Saotome blurted, not really keen on getting their ass handed to them if he can help it.

"No he didn't. I was watching from the second floor." the three troublemakers along with Ritsu paled.

 _'H-how can you even jump down here without breaking anything?!'_

"It's just a bunch of stupid flowers!" the youngest one whined and Ritsu snapped out of his trance at the declamation.

"It's the property of the Gardening Club! I planted those!" blood then rushed into his ears when the three students suddenly burst into laughter.

"Ha-! You?!" Minamoto guffawed, bracing an arm around his brother who was just as unstable as he was.

"Who would've known that " _The Walking Blizzard"[2]_ is such a pansy!"

"Care to repeat that huh?!" Ritsu roared in embarrassment.

"That's rich coming from boys who doesnt even know how to fight fair." the three laughing students stiffened once more at the chilling edge Kagome's tone had taken. Glancing at her direction, they squeaked when her blue eyes steeled over, shooting proverbial daggers at them.

Sighing, Kagome ignored the three and simply fell into a squat, delicately digging up the trampled flowers and was pleased to see that they were not that bruised and can be saved by simply replanting them back.

"You three go get some tools. You're fixing this." Minari opened his mouth to protest but Minamoto slapped his hand over his mouth and nodded with an uneasy smile.

With the three troublemakers gone to look for gardening tools(with Saotome briefing Minari to not what to do lest he wants to get beaten to kingdom come), Kagome continued digging out the overturned flowers and began cleaning up the area by patting down uneven mounds of dirt.

"The Violets can still be saved Kasanoda-san." and finally, the volcano blew its top.

"What the fuck is happening?!" The miko smiled at the outburst as she continued tending to the poor flowers, Ritsu's scary vibes not affecting her in the slightest.

 _'Although it might be my fault since I kinda stepped out of the line there...'_ she thought with a sweatdrop now that she tried to see via his point of view.

Kagome winced.

Yep...She blew it up.

"I-Im terribly sorry for butting in..." she began, leaning back and fiddling with her mud-stained fingers. "Its just that, I saw you getting cornered and ganging up on a single person goes against my moral code. And I do like the flowers here..."

"..."

"..."

"...fuck it." Ritsu said after a frustrated yell, choosing to simply go with the flow and not think about pretty girls jumping out of windows.

The two lapsed in comfortable silence, Kagome thinking about the gruff male beside her and putting the puzzle pieces together while Ritsu took the momentary peace to gather his thoughts and shake off the daze that came with how fast things had unfolded.

As the still reeling red head continued with the task of saving his precious buds, Kagome found herself turning to him and stared.

"What are you looking at huh?!" inwardly, he punched himself repeatedly for blowing up but then again, he is pretty confused and he usually uses his face as some sort of defense mechanism when stuck in a scenario he has no idea how to handle.

But surprisingly, instead of cowering, the blue eyed stranger simply returned to her task with blushing cheeks.

"I-Im sorry... I didnt mean to stare. You just remind me of someone I knew..." Kagome explained, her smile growing wistful and a touch sad.

It looks so out of place on her face that Ritsu decided he didn't like it.

So he did something he cant believe he's actually doing.

"...A friend?" it was apparent that even Kagome was surprised at his attempt to continue the conversation although the surprise in her gaze immediately melted into happiness.

"Yes... And more."

"More?"

Patting a soil mound, Kagome stopped and turned her head in his direction and gave him a smile so beautiful it looked terribly lonely.

Ritsu felt something coiling and squeezing at his chest.

"He was the most important person in my life. He was gruff and does not know how to handle other people." Kagome closed her eyes and giggled.

It sounded broken.

"People are scared of him simply because he's born the way that he is... But I loved him." she continued and Ritsu resumed patting his own mound, diverting his eyes from the depressing, wistful smile. He's many things but being insensitive is not one of them. Getting ignored by the general population did made him incredibly perceptive and sensitive to things such as this. He noticed the use of past tense and the tang of bitter nostalgia lacing the girl's words and he felt oddly invasive in a way.

Ritsu can tell it was a little too private topic for him, a complete stranger to know.

"Im sorry..." was all that he can give her. Kagome blinked at him, caught off guard. Ritsu simply looked at her at the corner of his eyes and gave her a shy, understanding nod.

This time, her smile was bright and lovely.

He liked it.

"Thank you Kasanoda-san." and as they continued tending to the flowerbed, a seed of friendship that will soon grow to be very strong and unbreakable slowly took root between the two-

Between a lonely girl trapped in the past and a lonely boy trapped in the present.

* * *

"What happened to you?!" Kagome laughed sheepishly and fiddled with her mud stained dress.

"I helped someone in the Gardening Club save some flowers. Everything is _fine_ now." she supplied as she discreetly tossed Kyoya a warning look.

"Eh?" she uttered, finally taking note of the lack of room props and sheer abundance of mannequins dressed in swimsuits.

 _'D-Deja vu.'_

"We're going to the beach Go-chan!" Honey said from behind one of the mannequins, his ever present flowers blooming extra vibrant today.

Kagome pursed her lips. Torn between feeling betrayed or confused. She cant help but to feel trapped again, after all, with the fiasco that happened on the Ootori Waterpark, the hosts should've avoided something similar from happening again... And now they want to go to a beach resort?

Before she could stealthily scratch at her wrists, a hand caught hers and she visibly jumped.

"Dont worry, I commissioned the twins something special for you to wear in this trip." Kyoya softly said to her, his grip firm but gentle. "This plan has been set in motion even before last Friday. The customers had already booked for this event so we can't cancel. You can sit this one out if you'd like." The bespectacled host explained to her and Kagome felt her shoulder relaxing.

His statement is enough.

Smiling gently, Kagome looked at Kyoya's eyes and melted a little at the understanding that she saw in them.

"I'll be fine. Thank you Kyoya-senpai." she felt more than saw his relieved sight and felt touched at how considerate he had become. Someone as prideful and manipulative as Kyoya showing genuine care for her simply made her that more appreciative of the lengths the Host club had went through just accommodate someone as broken as her.

Looking back to the others, she bit back a smile when the chatter(that had suspiciously died down when she was talking to Kyoya)picked up once more the moment she turned to them.

So precious this people are.

"Ne ne Kagome-" Kaoru said when she walked towards them in the middle of arguing with Honey about what type of swimsuit will suit Haruhi.

"-this suits missus cutting board more than a one piece right?" Hikaru finished. Kagome observed the cute frilly two piece in the middle of the twins and hummed in approval.

"It's cute." she said.

"But Go-chan! This color is so pretty!" Honey pouted hugging a model decked in a blue one piece.

"It reminds me of your eyes!"

" **Honey-senpai not all blue is the same as Kagome's eyes you know."** the twins deadpanned to the senior.

Kagome laughed and caught the blonde when he jumped towards her, blowing a raspberry at the twins from beyond her shoulder.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Kagome?" Haruhi suddenly spoke up and the twins and Honey both stopped trying to out-irritate one another and turned to the miko.

"I'll be fine Haruhi." she said with a comforting smile.

"...Okay." the brunette was visibly unsure and Kagome cooed at her concern.

She's thankful she found these people.

"Well then!" Tamaki suddenly blurted from out of nowhere.

"Let's go to the beach!"

* * *

"Why are we conducting Host Club activities here at the beach?" Kagome laughed under her breath from her position beside Haruhi who was watching the other hosts cater to their respective clients.

"I dont care it's hilarious." she said, her phone recording Mori and Honey's weird aerobics with their customers. By her lap, a maw cranked open into a jaw breaking yawn.

"Feeling okay Ouji-sama?" Haruhi asked as she patted the dog who was sprawled all over the blanket they were sitting on under the big beach umbrella. It was a surprise that Kyoya allowed Kagome to bring the mutt with her, claiming that no one would be able to take care of her companion in the span of the two days trip.

Then again, Kagome always did have a way of bending the rules.

"Don't mind him, he's just being a drama queen." Kagome teased and laughed when the dog reached up and began giving her slobbery kisses.

"K-Kagome-chan, H-Haruhi-kun..." The two students stopped from laughing and turned to the small group of female huddled together behind them.

"What is it ladies?" Kagome asked.

"A-ano..." one of the girls hesitated, her eyes briefly glancing down at the now curious Ouji-sama.

Kagome smiled and gestured to the girls to come closer.

"Dont worry girls, this one doesn't bite."

 _'Well...most of the time.'_

The girls shuffled closer to the two girls and one dog, their movements skittish and amusing enough that even Ouji-sama found it entertaining, his long, fluffy tail thumping lazily against the sand.

"What kind of dog is he? He's beautiful." One of the girls said and both Kagome and Haurhi giggled when the dog seemed to preen at the compliment.

"I don't know myself. He was given to me as a pup but I guess he's kind of a wolf-breed?"

"Based on my research he's most likely a cross breed between a mountain pyrenees and a malamute...Probably also a husky." Kyoya said. Kagome blinked at the sudden information and huh'ed.

"At least I know what to tell people when they ask about you huh buddy."

"C-Can I touch him?" Kagome looked at the girl and recognized her as one of Haruhi's loyal customers, Kurakano Momoka was it?

"Sure Momoka-chan, I promise this guy's well behaved."pleased that Kagome called her by her first name and the permission given, Momoka kneeled down before the dog and patted his head.

"Your fur is so soft!" with the barriers broken, the rest of the girls dived in and began petting at the pleased Ouji-sama, ooh'ing and ah'ing at the feel of his thick coat.

 **"Why isnt he growling?"** the twins asked with pouts on their faces.

"He only growls when its you two who tries to touch them." for some reason unknown to the hosts, Ouji-sama is not particularly fond of the twins, most of all Hikaru much to their ire. Even Kyoya was treated with indifference and he's a prick compared to them!

Kagome thinks its because the twins confuses Ouji-sama that they look exactly the same despite their different scents.

"How old is he Kagome-chan?" Sakurazuka Kimiko asked.

"Hm... Im not sure but he's at least a year old."

"Ehhh?!" Kagome blinked at the reaction from everyone except for Kyoya.

"B-b-but-" The miko looked at the stuttering blond and briefly wondered when he got there.

"He's bigger than Antoinette and she's already five years old!"

Kagome shrugged.

"He's just really big for his age I guess."

"Not that I don't want him here but..." Karasuma Ruri, one of Kagome's customers who jumped from one hosts to another depending on where Kagome is stationed, asked with a hesitant voice.

"It's okay Ruri-chan. I took Ouji-sama with me since no one will be able to take care of him when Im away." the girls blinked and Kyoya gestured to the other host with his hand slicing at his neck in a cutthroat fashion.

The hosts panicked.

"What about your famil-"

"Go-chan let's play volleyball come come!" Kagome yelped when an arm wrapped around her waist, hauling her effortlessly over broad shoulders.

"M-Mori-senpai put me down!" The tall senior simply grunted and continued speedwalking with Honey towards the volleyball net, making the girls stare on in shock.

"Ladies, I will be needing for you to listen closely to me." Kyoya said after a moment of silence. He took the seat Kagome was occupying with Tamaki and the twins following. The girls gave their undivided attention towards them and Ouji-sama huffed at the sudden lack of attention.

"Im sorry to say but... I will have to refrain you all from bringing up a delicate matter whenever around our dear Kagome." the girls whispered and Tamaki took the reins.

"The reason why Ouji sama is here..." the blonde patted the dog on its head, lips upturned in a sad smile. "...It's because he is the only family Kagome has..." horrified gasps erupted from the ring of girls at the information.

"Kagome is still sad and lonely so it will be best if we avoid bringing it up." Haruhi said with a small smile.

"All we can do is be with her and keep her happy. Being surrounded by friends is a great help so thank you everyone." The crossdresser then bowed her head low at their customers in gratitude.

While she finds most of them a tad bit annoying with their squeals and light headed ways, Haruhi knows that Kagome cherishes these girls as friends and that being surrounded by life is what made her stable and forced her to keep going.

And for that, she's grateful.

"Haruhi-kun..."

Then, suddenly, a blur whipped passed Haruhi, nailing Tamaki straight in the face.

"TAMAKI-SAMA!"

"Ah, _shimatta_ -" they all turned to see a sheepish Kagome jogging back towards them. "Im sorry senpai, I hit too hard."

 _'How strong were you hitting to reach him from that distance?!'_

"Eh? What are you guys doing?" she asked seeing the misshapen circle created by the hosts and their clients.

"Oh-Oh nothing! We just really like Ouji-sama that's all!" one of the girls said with over the top laughter and began ruffling up Ouji-sama's fur.

The female must've been rubbing the wrong way since Ouji-sama's fur stood on ends.

"Kagome be careful next time!" Tamaki wailed.

"How about you get up and join us?"

Tamaki flicked his hair and struck a pose.

"My body is too beautiful to take part in such callous acts."

Kagome refused to meet his gaze and muttered something dark under her breath.

"What's with that reaction?!"

"How about we make a bet." they all turned towards Kyoya and gulped at his angelic smile.

 _"W-why does this feels like striking a deal with the devil?'_

"You and Mori against the rest of us?"

"Eh? Isn't that unfair Kyoya-sama?" Momo said with a disappointed pout.

"You're right it is, but we can't exactly chop off half of Mori."

' _That's not what she meant!'_

"But two against..." Ruri began listing of a member and held up a finger each. "...six is simply unfair!"

"Haruhi and Honey will be sitting this one out of course. Haruhi is too fragile to stand against beasts-" both Mori and Kagome twitched at that. "-and Honey-senpai is too short for him to reach the net."

"But still-"

"Dont worry Kimiko-chan." Kagome butted in. "We'll still _crush them."_ A chill went down the twins' and Tamaki's spine at the smile Kagome displayed.

It's been a while since they saw her with that much teeth.

"What's the bet Kyoya-senpai?" Kagome asked, tossing the ball idly before catching.

Soon enough, the atmosphere around the two grew chilly and the rest of the student body gave the two wide berth.

"I hate it when they get like that." Hikaru complained.

"You're on. Prepare to go down senpai."

"Wait! What's the bet about?" Kaoru asked.

"Well..." Kyoya began and the others leaned in."it's rather simple really."

Fishing out something from his thin shirt, Kyoya took out a series of photos.

"Winner gets to keep these."

"!"

"!"

"!"

Photos of Haruhi during her middle school ranging from wearing her sailor fuku and gym clothes shone from Kyoya's grasps and the trio stared bug eyed at the pictures in interest.

 **"Where did you get those anyways?"** The twins asked Kyoya who was currently keeping the photos out of Tamaki's reach.

"I have my sources... Now shall we?"

* * *

 _Pipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~_

"0-3! 3rd set to Kagome and Mori-senpai!" Kagome whooped and fist pumped the air before sharing a highfive with a softly smirking Mori.

"Monsters! Y-Youre both monsters!" Hikaru garbled from his position by the sand, panting so hard they think he might actually vomit.

"It's not our fault you all have the strength of a limp noodle." Tamaki was by the end of the courtline, still faced down from the failed dive he did that sealed the victory of the other party.

"Hand over those photos four-eyes!" Kagome held out her hand to Kyoya who looked the most unaffected out of them all. Not entirely surprising considering that the bespectacled host barely moved a muscle and merely joined with only a handful of spikes and blocks. He silently handed the pictures over and pushed his glasses with a smile.

"Thank you for the game, Im sure the photos will turn out great." Kagome halted at the statement and stared at Kyoya with deadfish eyes.

"...you truly are the devil."

"I dont know what you're talking about." Kyoya said with a smile, the words 'shameless demon' plastered on his face while the background turned into hell itself.

"Well then ladies, we'll be having a special limited offer of Beach Series featuring our hosts in the middle of a rigorous activity and if you want to reserve a booking we can settle our installments right now."

"...Im feeling a bit used." Kagome murmured as she watched the gaggles of female line up to pay for their "merchandise".

"Hn."

"Psst." The twins and Tamaki(who were still catching their lost breath) looked up at Kagome. "I'll scan these and send you all a copy."

 **"Angel! Kagome-sama!"**

"Eh? Where's Honey-chan and Haruhi?" Kagome asked Mori who also noticed the lack of shota around.

The two began looking around for the two missing host when finally, they saw them beyond a rock formation doing their own little activity, Kagome's hulking mass of a pet barking loudly at the king crabs scattered everywhere.

"Wah! Look Takashi!" Honey waved from his position surrounded by shellfish.

' _Where in the world did these come from?'_ As is summoned by her thoughts, her attention was caught and she tilted her head in curiosity. She peeked behind another rock formation and blinked owlishly at the uniformed men evicting pales of shellfish from a container van.

"What the-"

"Our family's police force wanted to make up for their offense towards Honey-senpai so Im letting them do this." Kyoya suddenly stated from behind her.

"Dont do that senpai." Kagome deadpanned.

"Look Kagome!" both ravenette turned to the beaming Haruhi who was waving at them with a goofy smile on her face.

"Dinner's gonna be a big treat!" Kagome used Kyoya's shoulder to brace herself.

"Sh-She's so cute..."

"Ne ne Haruhi look at this crab... Isn't it... Crab-tivating?" Tamaki joked and Kagome snorted and shook with veiled laughter. Kyoya hid his own smirk, Kagome's held glee making things much more amusing.

Shrieks from their customer once more took their attention and Kyoya inwardly rolled his eyes at the overreaction.

"Kyaaaaaa! A centipede!" Kyoya snorted as he silently watched until he felt a pressure by his shoulder.

"Kagome?" the girl was staring at Haruhi-no, she was staring at the insect. Her emotion was not that of fear nor was it of disgust.

It was empty.

"Kagome." He called out again but she remained silent, her grip tightening to the point of pain yet he held on. Raising his hand to cover hers, he squeezed with enough force until her eyes lightened with alertness.

She drew her hand back as if burned.

"Ah, sorry haha." she smiled at him but he did not fail to notice the tight lock she had on her jaw nor the tick in her eyebrow.

She's... Angry?

Wait... No... Something suddenly clicked in Kyoya's mind and he gazed once more at the miko, observing as she honed her eyes unto Haruhi who tossed the insect over a boulder. Even when the brunette left, her eyes remained on the rock formation.

Another puzzle clicked into place and the picture grew clearer.

"Haruhi you shouldn't touch those filthy things." Kagome said towards her small friend.

"Huh?" Ignoring the confused girl, she took Haruhi's hands and rubbed the ends of her vest all over the appendages.

"Those things are covered in _filth._ I would've killed it if I were you."

"Y-you really hate bugs huh Kagome..." Tamaki stated with a bit of fear. The blue eyed girl looks as if she was going to murder someone in cold blood.

" _Very._ Especially-"

"Spiders. Right Kagome?" Kyoya bit back a surprised flinch when steel eyes skewered him on the spot, sharp and oh-so guarded. He nearly forgot how lethal her glares were. He tilted his chin up and simply met her stare head on.

 **"But isn't it normal for girls to hate bugs?"** the twins said and Kyoya turned to them nonchalantly as if he couldn't feel the daggers a certain female host was tossing at him with her gaze alone.

Suddenly, Kagome turned back to Haruhi and dragged the female towards their clients whom all applauded Haruhi's 'manliness'.

"How about-"

"-we play a game?"

 **"The Who can find Haruhi's Weakness Game!"**

"What an awful sounded game." Tamaki remarked.

The twins snorted and began walking away but Kyoya already knew it was merely for show.

 **"We guess you're right tono. After all, shed only show her weakness to someone she was close to after all."** and Tamaki took the bait.

 _ **GAME START-!**_

 ** _DEADLINE: TOMORROW SUNSET_**

* * *

"You guys are horrible at this." Kagome deadpanned from behind the twins, leaning against an equally unaffected Haruhi. They were carted off by the twins to explore a cave by the ridges of a cliff and the miko is not impressed.

"Is this some kind of a test of courage or something?" Haruhi said.

The twins both stared at the two girls and tsked.

"Aren't you afraid of ghosts?" Kaoru asked.

"Not really. Haven't seen one yet."

Kagome laughed uneasily at that, glaring at a spirit of a woman trying to reach out to Haruhi.

The ghost shrieked and scurried away.

 **Paranormal Strategy: FAILED**

* * *

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan over here!" Honey giggled as Haruhi uneasily climbed over the truck used by Kyoya's force from earlier while Kagome silently watched with a raised brow.

 _'Is the host club playing some sort of game?'_

"Okay Private Police People, if you please!" and the door slammed closed.

Kagome sighed and patted Ouji-sama when Honey almost immediately began screaming in terror.

"It's dark and confined and scary! Help meeeee!"

 **Claustrophobia Strategy: BACKFIRED**

* * *

"..." Two pairs of eyes stared at the Harpoon held by their silent senior.

"..."

"...You're terribly bad at punning senpai."

"...Ah."

Kagome snorted and Mori looked at her with an almost embarrassed look on his otherwise stoic face.

She laughed.

 **Aichmophobia Strategy: NOT EVEN CLOSE**

* * *

"The breeze feels nice right girls?" Kagome said, stretching out from the top of a cliff.

"The view is so pretty Kagome-chan!" Momo exclaimed.

"Y-you look nice Kagome-chan. I like your swimsuit, it's unique." Kimiko praised.

She glanced down at the rashguard the twins provided her with and smiled.

"Thank you girls, the twins made this for me. Its cute right?" the spandex was dyed black and covered her neck area, electric blues lining up the sides and creating a swirling pattern by her chest and abdomen area. Nothing flashy but it suits her taste quite well. Snug by her thighs was a pair of spandex shorts, covering a good amount of skin and for that, she's thankful.

She only took off her sleeveless vest now since she feels a bit sweaty and kind of regretted not doing it much earlier.

"Ah! Haruhi-kun!" Ruri called out to the brunette by the shore below them.

"Careful now Ruri-chan." she warned before waving too at her friend.

"Oh! There are girls here, lucky!" immediately, Kagome's hackles rose up at the intruder's voice and she turned around.

Three, unknown men crest up the short hill and she snapped her back in attention.

"What are you people doing here? This is a private resort." she coldly asked but the punks were too inebriated to read the threat in her voice.

One of them reached out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Who cares? it must be boring to have no guys around right?" she remained quiet and pierced at him with her gaze.

This time, there was a reaction.

She reached up and grabbed his wrist, twisting the limb until it popped and shifted. With a pivot in her heel, she turned and tossed the guy over her shoulder.

"You bitch!" the other two released their hold on the others and she yelled.

"Get out of here!" she ducked over a punch and drove her elbow in a sternum, knocking the air out her attacker.

Something white whizzed by and white fangs sunk into solid flesh.

"Ouji-sama!" the dog let go and settled infront of his mistress, his lips pulled back in a vicious snarl.

"Motherfuckers." Kagome's eye sharpened at the broken bottle by one of the men's hand, analyzing the quickest way to disarm and knock him down.

"Kagome!"

"Haruhi-no stay back!" but the damage was done. The brunette took a step back when the guy she tossed her shells out rounded at her with a sharp edge of a broken bottle.

"Dont you fucking dare!" Kagome snarled and smashed her fist into a guy's face. immediately running towards Haruhi. A hand suddenly grabbed her ankle and she fell down with a cry, a jutted part of the formation slicing a clean cut by her brow. Ignoring the sting of blood in her eyes, she watched in horror as the guy advanced towards her friend.

" _Haruhi!"_ she wasn't aware that the voice calling out in horror was hers.

With a bark, Ouji-sama lunged at the delinquent and both human and dog teetered over and fell to the edge of the cliff.

Then the world _stopped._

* * *

[1]Kasanoda is a member of the Gardening Club in the manga which I find very cute (laughs)

[2]The Walking Blizzard is Ritsu's nickname among the student body lol. Yes, it's canon.

* * *

 _ **(Unbeta-ed and unchecked)**_

Im sorry mainly for not updating and for hurting the dog.

Also for the cliff hanger.

Um... hehe.

._.

 **R &R~**

 **「** And thus I wither」


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOSTCLUB**

 **I know it's been a year and more so yep... Apologies are overdue and Im really sorry for letting y'all wait for so long. Monetary issues had been very big this passed year and I really had no time to do my hobbies which absolutely SUCK.**

 **For those who stayed and waited, thank you very much.**

 **Special thank you for those who left lovely reviews last chapter and without further ado, here's Veni Vidi Amavi Chapter 09**

* * *

 **Veni Vidi Amavi**

 _Chapter 09_

 _Of Forts and Thunders_

* * *

 _It's morbidly easy to pick a brutal fight when you know exactly where to look._

 _Kagome easily side stepped the punch thrown her way and delivered a swift elbow blow behind her, winding one of her opponents trying to get a score in by targeting her blind side. She pivoted to her heel and dug her fist into another's stomach._

 _Her blood is singing._

 _Time was lost in a sea of scartches and bruises, her body going crazy along with her mind which was singing lost forgotten songs and cries of denials._

 _They were no demons but it was better than the empty void of what was once her home._

 _Call it some sort of self punishing or masochism but she gladly let a few hits land. A punch on the cheek here, a blow to her stomach there- she let them hurt her, just to fool herself that she's not invincible against mere humans she was not trained to fight against._

 _Reminding herself to pull back her punches because this time, she was not fighting to survive._

 _Because this time, she was the bad guy._

 _Kagome blinked away the stars in her vision, her hearing picking up the sound of metal clanking against the cement ground. She watched as the leader of the group looked at her with a sneer after dropping the pipe he had hit her head with._

 _'No not yet...' she cried out to them inwardly as the roughed up boys began leaving the premises. '-you haven't hurt me enough yet.'_

 _"Cowards!" Kagome tried to bait them but it appears modern males have more honor than she gave them credit for._

 _"Go home you crazy bitch." was their parting words until she couldnt see them over the penguin slide poised in the middle of the abandoned playpark she found them in._

 _Her body ached. She was bleeding in various places and she thinks she has a fracture or two._

 _But still._

 _Not enough._

 _The pain is too...light._

 _Too little._

 _More._

 _She needs to feel more._

 _Kagome sat up and ignored the rattling sound coming out of her mouth. She fished inside her dirtied jacket and took out a ragged map._

 _Where to go next?_

 _Murky eyes glanced about the map and finally landed on a spot. It's almost beyond the boundary of their city but beggars cant be choosers._

 _She might finally get something worse in this one._

 _Kagome stood up and started walking towards the public restroom to clean up when something pulsed near the vicinity of her spiritual-powered awareness, idly catching her attention. Her senses honed on something by the bushes and her feet dragged themselves over._

 _Something dirty and white popped in her vision and she reached out to part the thicket to see better._

 _She blinked slowly at the wounded puppy by her feet. Eyes unblinking and indifferent. The poor thing's breathing was shallow and judging by the wound and sorry state of it's furry body, Kagome deducted the mutt wont last long._ _She crouched low, fishing out her pocket knife to end the animal's misery and thinking of simply continuing her hunt tomorrow seeing that she'd have to bury it after doing the deed._

 _As the knife glinted and settled itself near the puppy's throat, it's eyes opened._

 _-and she froze._

 _Gold._

* * *

Time returned to it's normal pace and something akin to a rabid growl ripped itself away from Kagome's throat. Pulling back her free leg, she mustered all of her strength unto it and swiftly brought it down against her captor.

Unlike that time when she accidentaly kicked Hikaru, this attack was meant to cause damage.

Haruhi flinched when she heard something crack, brown eyes wide with horror when she saw how far the head of Kagome's assailant snapped back. If not for the sheer shock and worry, the brunette wouldve ran over to make sure that the delinquent hasn't died from the viscious kick.

"Kagome! Haruhi!" The blue eyed hostess ignored Tamaki's panicked call and simply blitzed towards the end of the cliff and nose dived into the raging waters below, pupils shrinking into prinpicks when she saw the struggling forms of her companion and the other delinquent. She broke the surface of the ocean not noticing an identical splash that came after her and began swimming towards the two figures.

"Get off!" the male cried with Ouji-sama still clamping down on his arm, a steady stream of ferocious growling still rumbling past his pulled back lips.

The delinquent raised his other hand-which still surprisingly held the broken bottle, and brought it down to Ouji-sama.

The attack never landed.

Kagome held the bottle back by shoving the misshapen weapon away from the dog, her palm straining against the sharp edges of the glass and drenching the waters red. Ouji-sama then finally let go of the appendage and before the guy can even try to swim away to safety thinking he'd finally gotten himself away from the raging dog, he was pushed under.

Kagome ignored the sting of sea water against her eyes and simply reinforced her grip around the human's neck as she pushed them both below the surface. She squeezed harder and ignored the hands scratching at her wrists and the bubbles escaping through wide opened mouth.

She relished in the way he looked at her, eyes wide with pure fear and slowly creeping death.

Unbiddenly, her lips stretched into a grin.

 _You cant take anything away from me again._

Suddenly, something grabbed her by the scruff of her rashguard and she broke the surface with a gasp.

"He's dying." Kagome stared wide eyed at Mori's face and as if breaking from a spell, her fingers finally relaxed and the limp body of her victim slipped past her clutches.

She doesn't know what type of expression she's giving him but he reached up and held her face, fingers warm and comforting against her chilled skin.

"Ouji-sama's fine. Haruhi's fine. _You're fine. It's okay now."_ Like a switch, her face crumpled and she clung to Mori as if he's her lifeline. If the senior was in pain with how tight her arms were around his neck, he didn't show it and simply began swimming back to shore with her being supported with an arm and a half-dead delinquent held in another.

They finally reached the seashore and Kagome was met with the host's worried exclamations. Mori let her clung to him still and simply knelt down, beckoning the wet dog who was already trying to get away from Tamaki's protective hold. The gentle giant reached a hand to steady Kagome as he tried to make her face Ouji-sama, softly murmuring to her ear that her precious pet is indeed safe and sound.

She reluctantly pulled her face away from Mori and turned only to be met with a very very ecstatic dog and his wet tongue.

"Kagome!" was her only warning before getting tackled on the wet sand. Both her and Mori went toppling over with the senior suffering the brunt of the impact, a group of mother hens fussing over them.

Ouji-sama woofed in what can be called a doggy laugh.

"Are you okay?! Kami-sama you're bleeding!" hands were suddenly all over her and everything is happening way too fast and-

"Mori-senpai?" The host club sans Kyoya(who was a couple of feet away talking to a a group of policemen and medics) blinked owlishly at Mori who stood up with Kagome effortlessly carried by an arm.

"Takashi?" Honey called out to him in confusion looking at how Mori drew the girl closer as if he's protecting her from an unseen threat, his other arm across her back with his hand tangled in her wet locks.

Seeing the almost hidden shaking of her shoulders, Honey almost immediately understood then and he nodded at his silent cousin.

"Let's give Go-chan some space." he told the others who has various degrees of worries in their faces. The hosts however, agreed despite their confusion and slowly stepped back in order to not crown the drenched duo.

"How about you take her to the villa and help her clean up while we make sure everyone is okay?" Mori glanced around and saw that some of the customers stood ways ahead, looking worriedly over at the girl in his arms.

"Hn."

* * *

The pair was silent when they entered a room with Kagome still being carried around like a fragile child. She doesn't know how to react around Mori, knowing that he just saw her try to strangle a man to death in the ocean.

Slowly she began to panic not noticing that her nails were starting to dig deeply into Mori's nape.

"Kagome." Mori's smooth, deep voice shocked her out of her thoughts and she gasped, accidentally drawing away from his neck.

Blue eyes met with grey and Kagome swallowed.

She wiggled around and Mori set her down, the silence between them seemingly gigantic and she bit her lip, looking down as if ashamed.

Will he hate her? Be scared of her? Disgusted?

 _'I dont want Mori to hate me.'_ she thought as she cursed herself when she felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes. And she's been doing so good too...

Finally there were people for her. People to protect. People worth living for.

And now, because of her fangs, because of something from the past that was _not_ forgotten, she might lose everything just like that. She knows they know she's got problems but she's not fooling anyone. What she almost did was murder.

It's as simple as that.

If given a chance to rewrite what she did, will she? Kagome already knew the answer before thinking of the question.

She wouldn't.

Because when it comes down to it, she _will_ kill anyone who dares threaten what was left of hers.

And now, someone precious to her will leave because of once again, her past that refused to leave like how it had left her.

She didn't realize she was crying until gentle hands once more caressed her face, trapping her and not allowing her to look at anything except from Mori who was giving her a smile so gentle she feels as if she's drowning in the very water she almost killed someone in.

"It's okay." he repeated again.

"Aren't you-" she hiccuped and he brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Aren't you scared of me?"

"Why would I?" if anything, his answer made her cry harder.

"Baka." Mori was very warm and Kagome felt very secured, a feeling she haven't felt for a _long_ time. His arms were strong and if blanketed her all over almost perfectly, big, soothing hands rubbing circles on her cold back.

Strength was always her constant reminder of the past. She needs to be strong. For her loved ones.

For Japan.

But inside the confines of Mori's embrace, Kagome was proud to say that finally, she can admit that strength isn't always everything.

 _'Achoo-!'_ The blue eyed hostess looked up owlishly and blinked, surprised out of the confused daze she was in.

Now that she noticed it, the temperature is starting to get chilly and even she started trembling.

"..."

"...Let's get dried up." Mori actually blushed and nodded silently.

Ouji-sama woofed softly as if teasing the two still soaked humans.

* * *

"Do you know how worried we are?"

"Im sorry..."

"What were you thinking jumping after them?"

"Im sorry..."

"K-kyoya I think that's enough." Tamaki shakily called out to his friend who was in the middle of bandaging Kagome's injured hand.

After showering and changing into dry, and warm clothes, both Kagome and Mori were greeted by the rest of the host club whom were also changed and dry. Kyoya then took out a first aid kit and began patching the wounded miko up while delivering sermons like a mother wronged by her child.

Kagome cant even hang her head in shame since Kyoya has a tight grip on her chin, now trying to slap a gauze over the clean cut on her brow.

"I understand that you and the girls were under threat but nothing comes out of trying to handle everything by yourself."

 _You can rely on us too._

Kagome bit her lip and glanced at Kyoya.

"I know... Im sorry. Instincts kicked in and..." Hikaru snorted at her words and she looked at him with a raised brow.

"It kicked in alright, the other guy needed a neck brace before the policemen could arrest him. Thanks for going easy on me 'Gome." she choked in surprise at the devilish twin's words.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru admonished.

The older Hitachiin simply laughed.

"Those monsters are lucky I wasnt able to get my hands on them." Tamaki flexed his fingers and murmured evilly, Honey inching away from the blonde in fear and half amusement.

"Well rest assured those delinquents will suffer the brunt of all possible cases against them." The bespectacled host stated after shutting the kit shut. "-the Ootori police force will make sure of it."

Kagome looked at them and wondered. Will they still accept her after finding out that she almost took a life so easily? Will they still accept her after finding out that she's got no space in her heart enough for those who try to take things away from her? Will they still accept her after finding out that she will do anything just to keep them safe?

Will they still accept her even after finding out that she's a monster?

"I almost killed him you know." the chatter came to a screeching halt at Kagome's sudden words and all eyes fell on the girl who suddenly looked so small.

"When I jumped after them, I strangled him and pushed him underwater." she drew her knees against her chest and hugged them, eyes finally looking at the hosts with an almost resigned air.

No one spoke.

She continued.

"I kept him under. I choked him harder. I smiled when I saw him struggling." She's airing out everything at this point, letting them know and remember that she _is_ after all, oh so different from them all.

"If Mori-senpai hadn't stopped me..." she slowly blinked and in the back of her mind, a tiny voice asked her if what she's doing is another habit of masochism.

"I would've killed him."

No one spoke. A heartbeat passed, then another.

She closed her eyes.

"Im pretty much sure as long as Kyoya-senpai has his little black book we can get away with murder." Haruhi nonchalantly stated as if commenting about the weather.

 **"If not we can always hide the body."** The twins snickered.

"For my daughter I will do anything!" Tamaki followed after with his usual grandeur of moe and sparkles.

"This isn't a joke!" Kagome shouted successfully ending everyone's bravado. She clenched her arms around her legs tighter and they all watched as her hair seem to bristle.

"How can you all make so light of this?! Im about to take a life and you all just began treating it like a joke?!" They didn't know that this isn't the first time she tried to take one.

They also didn't know that she hasn't failed the other times.

"Im a murderer! I have no control! Aren't you scared that someday I might lose it and turn on you?!"

Silence.

"Will you hurt us voluntarily?" Kyoya asked.

Kagome sputtered.

"Of course not!"

"Then no. We're not scared of you Go-chan." blue eyes looked at earnest caramels.

"Who will be scared of someone so beautiful?" Tamaki said, taking one of her clenched hands and planting a soft kiss against it his purple eyes looking at her with affection and acceptance.

 **"Also, who told you we were joking?"** The twins leaned down to her eye level and smirked devilishly, not afraid to let her know that they're mischievous enough to actually be an accomplice to a legal crime.

"Besides-" Haruhi spoke up next, hand over Kagome's shoulder. "-if someone tries to hurt something important to me, I think I might kill them too."

Kagome's mind was swimming at the moment. How can these sheltered children throw around words like 'kill' so easily? She doesn't doubt their loyalty oh no. But she also knows that it's easy to say things you haven't experienced first hand. If their hands were to be covered with blood, will they still say the same things to her with the same level of confidence they use now?

She observed everyone around her.

All of them were looking at her with the utmost sincerity and something powerful.

She swallowed.

Well damn...

They actually might.

"Pfft~" the hosts blinked at Kagome who was trying and hopelessly failing to keep giggles away from spilling out.

"Ah~ I think she lost it." Kaoru commented light heartedly.

Finally she laughed.

"You guys are unbelievable!" She laughed and everyone ignored how tears were falling out of her eyes.

"You're all crazy!"

"Hai hai, we are." Tamaki patted the crown of raven hair by his abdomen, letting the hostess bury her face against his shirt. His other hand was against her shoulders, drawing her closer and rubbing soft circles aroung them.

He ignored the warm wet sensation starting to drench his shirt and simply started running his hand through soft ebony tresses.

 _Growl~_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

"...T-Tamaki-ack!" Kagome yelped when the blonde host started smothering her.

"Ah-AHAHAHAHA Dont cry Kagome! OHohohohOHO!" Tamaki exclaimed with a beet red face, suffocating the miko who was floundering to escape his grip.

Everyone heard the growl from him though.

The twins lost it.

 **"Oh my Kami! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAhA"**

"Shut up you two!"

"Ah Kagome!"

"Tama-chan let go!"

"GAH! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"No! No! _Itai!"_

Kyoya sighed from his position by the couch and simply continued with his writing.

* * *

"Ah! Haruhi~" Kagome gushed, finally noticing what her favorite girl was wearing.

Haruhi simply sighed when the miko began taking pictures.

 **"Good job Haruhi's dad!"** The twins stated.

"You should wear more clothes like this~" Kagome said amidst her picture taking session. "Although Haruhi looks good regardless of what she wears~~~"

"Im sorry there were no maids available at the moment." Kyoya said to Honey and Mori who were setting the table up.

"No worries Kyo-chan, this is your villa and we did drop by so suddenly~" Mori hummed in agreement.

"Besides, Go-chan was great in the kitchen!" The two seniors said while setting down dishes full of crabs.

"It was really fun trying to cook these kinds of seafood-" Kagome piped up with Haruhi under one arm. "-I rarely get to eat them since they're pretty pricey."

"You like seafood Kagome?" Tamaki asked while playing with one of the crab's legs.

The shrine maiden laughed and sheepishly scratched at her cheek with her free hand.

"You can say that. Im not particularly picky and I usually eat whatever's on the table." and by not picky she actually meant she'll eat anything that is edible, and that's even stretching it.

She ate dried up and pickled demons once upon a time after all.

Everyone took a seat with Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi and Kagome taking up one side of the table while the twins, Honey and Mori sat on the opposite side.

 _"Itadakimasu~"_

"These are great!" Tamaki happily exlaimed comically holding up a whole crab with his two hands, eyes wide with childlike abandon.

Kagome sweatdropped at the other hosts who were busy stuffing their faces with crab meat, shells and all.

Aren't they going to choke on that?

"You seem to have a knack for cooking Kagome." Kyoya said in a roundabout way of complimenting her cooking skills, neatly peeling off the meat from the shell of the crustacean. If not for the already big pile of shells by his plate, she wouldn't have thought he liked her cooking.

"Well, it's one of the things that I truly have to learn and be good at, being the eldest of course." she felt more than saw the host's sudden pause in eating at her nonchalant comment.

She smiled softly.

"I was horrible at first..." she gave a wistful chuckle and continued talking while she tried to crack a crab open, eyes taking on a nostalgic sheen. "Always ended up burning the food and making my egg rolls way too sweet." Inuyasha always did comment brashly about her cooking but she knew he enjoyed it.

He's rough like that.

"But eventually, I got the hang of it and people started liking my food... It was nice, cooking for people that is." The host club swallowed collectively and squirmed in their seats, the twins, Honey and Tamaki even started blinking rapidly to chase away the burning in their eyeballs.

"Wanna exchange bentos?" Everyone looked at Haruhi who was smiling gently at Kagome.

The miko seemed taken aback but almost immediately, a wide smile spread on her face.

"I would love that Haruhi!"

 **"Hey hey we want to join too!"**

"Me too! Me too!"

"Tou-san wants to have Kagome's special bento too! Right Kaa-san?"

"Sure tou-san."

"Wait wait wait-" Kagome placated with a laugh.

"Do you guys even know how to cook?" at the hosts' sheepish smiles, the bluenette giggled and leaned a hand against her cheek.

"Do you guys want to know how? I know you're all rich and wouldnt even need to know how to cook but-"

 **"Yay Kagome's private cooking lessons!"**

"I think you just opened a whole can of worms with your offer Kagome." Haruhi commented with a sweatdrop.

"I'll see what I can do to help you plan this little project out." Kyoya stated from his seat already scratching at his ever present notebook.

"Im pretty sure you'll think of something that will line your pockets pretty nicely."

"Im afraid I dont know what you're talking about."

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes at the devilishly smiling host.

A new energy filled the chatter over food, the hosts excitedly chittering about the cooking lesson with Tamaki's overlydramatic tendencies not failing to spark a series of laughter from all over the table. Everyone was buzzing with fresh energy, even the normally docile Haruhi was cracking mini bouts of laughter along with Kyoya who lets out a few chuckles here and there. Mori was ever silent of course, but his face was relaxed and his lips were turned up ever so slightly altroughout the conversation.

With everyone's laughter and Ouji-sama's comical dog howls, Kagome felt at peace and her body truly relaxed for the first time in what seems like ages.

However, the pleasant atmosphere that wove itself around everyone died to a stuttering halt when the room suddenly went dark.

"WAH TAKASHI!" Honey screamed and almost immediately clung to his cousin.

"It looks like the incoming storm caused some sort of electrical failure." Kyoya commented when he looked outside and saw that it was starting to rain and that looming thunder clouds began rolling in.

"S-storm?" Haruhi stuttered, paling considerably and Kagome frowned.

 _Is she scared of the thunder?_

Almost as if summoned by her thoughts, a booming clash of lightning echoed from the distance and Haruhi clenched her eyes closed, a whimper escaping her throat. The rest of the hosts failed to notice since all of them except Kagome stood up and walked over the grand window overlooking the sea, leaving Kagome with an obviously spooked Haruhi.

She silently scooted her chair closer to the brunette and tossed an arm over.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" brown eyes glanced at her and the smaller female shakily smiled.

"I-im fine just a little-" another thunder boomed and she squeaked. "-scared of the thunder."

"Looks like we're in for a treat. According to the forecast the storm will last till about midnight to early morning." Kyoya said from a distance.

"Oh great..." Haruhi whined and Kagome tilted her head in an almost speculating angle.

"Hey guys!" she called out to the others ignoring how Haruhi suddenly stiffened.

 _Im not going to out you you know._

"Do you guys want to have a sleepover?"

"A-" Tamaki began.

"Sleep-" the twins continued.

"-Over?" Honey finished.

"Aren't we all sleeping over already?" Kyoya asked with a brow raised.

"Not like that you doofuses." Kagome said good naturedly. "I mean pillow forts, nightime stories and pillow fights!"

"Pillow forts?"

"Stories?"

"Pillow fights?"

Kagome blew a bang away from her face and clicked a tongue.

"How about we show them Haruhi?" she smiled at the crosdresser who was looking at her weirdly.

"You all stay here. Me and Haruhi will get the things needed for a commoner sleepover." Kagome ignored Haruhi and simply dragged the female out of her chair.

"Oh- and go change to your pajamas then go back here." she winked at the confused group of boys and began walking towards her room. She knows from experience that there's a supply closet filled to the brim with pillows and blankets somewhere in the spacious vicinity.

"Dont worry Haruhi..." she said to the silent brunette. "...we'll keep you company." Haruhi looked at Kagome's profile and simply stared, feeling something pleasantly warm beating inside her chest.

 _Guess there's no hiding inside closets alone anymore._

Her fingers finally moved and closed around Kagome's.

 _Thank you._

* * *

"Woah~!" Tamaki squealed in delight at what greeted them when they returned to the living room.

The floor was littered with pillows and comforters alike, looking very warm and comfortable. Around the makeshift circle of pillow piles were the chairs from the dining room, draped in comforters with the sides overlapping the chairs and pooling down on the floor, creating a makeshift tent of some sorts. Two chairs were kept apart from the others, creating a gaping hole and serving as the tent's mouth. It's a sloppy makeshift tent but everyone cant argue the fact that everything looked very cozy.

"Ta da~" Kagome welcomed with a flourish, proud of her and Haruhi's creation. It was big enough to let everyone lie down and sit comfortably but close enough to keep them all wonderfully warm.

Honey and Tamaki wasted no time rushing inside the 'tent' followed closely by the twins. Almost immediately, the four squealed in delight at the flashlights tied on random corners, giving them enough light to see each other.

"What are you waiting for? Come in!" Kagome beckoned both Kyoya and Mori who seemed quite unsure about the flimsy looking fort. After seeing Haruhi crawl inside the thing, Kyoya shrugged and followed as well, with Mori following not to far behind. Satisfied, Kagome came in last and giggled at the hosts looking around like kids on a circus.

"This is amazing!" Honey laughed and laid down, rolling around and squealing in glee. Everything is so soft!

"Welcome to the great Haruhi and Kagome's fort!" the miko said while leaning against Ouji-sama who was actually the first one to settle down inside the pillow fort. Haruhi was against her side, tucked in protectively with comforters already wrapped around her tiny form with Kagome's arm over her. If the hosts noticed how close Haruhi was with Kagome, nobody mentioned it and simply oohed and ahhed at almost about everything.

"So what is the purpose of this 'fort?'" Kyoya asked, putting an elbow over his knee. The dark lord might seem indifferent but he can't fool Kagome. The Ootori wasn't really hiding how he too was looking around the fort in wonder.

"Stop being technical and just enjoy it Kyoya-senpai, dont be a stick in the mud now." Kyoya rolled his eyes but didn't comment any further.

"Ne, ne now what?" Tamaki asked.

Kagome laughed and reached behind her.

"Now, we go crazy." The hosts clammored and stared in amazement at the amount of boardgames Kagome put in the middle of their misshapen circle. There were also snacks that the hostess managed to find in the pantry consisting of sodas, chocolates, chips and other junk food that didn't fail on garnering Honey's attention almost immediately.

The rest of the night was full of laughter and craziness, the hosts never failing to deliver. Tamaki was often chosen as the butt of the twins' jokes, his gullibility proving enough to fuel the fox like brother's thirst for havoc. He was so innocent and pure, like a beacon of light and she cant help but to just drink his innocence in.

 _She briefly wondered if she was as bright as him once upon a time ago._

Kyoya, as usual, was very brutal and competitive. He kept on trying to twist anything in ways that will benefit him and Kagome finds it undeniably entertaining. It's quite endearing in a way, watching him try to outwit her at every turn only to hide his displeasure when she somehow keeps on finding ways to overthrow him in his own game. He reminds her somehow of Sesshomaru.

 _She ached but it was nothing she couldn't handle._

The twins had her clutching at her sides in no time. Their terrible case of brash humor reminding her so much of her dear Shippo with all the abandon of a wild child that she cant stop laughing. Kagome might be laughing too much to hide the terrible void in her heart but it's not the time to chase after talking acorns and giant spinning tops.

 _This time, there are no ghosts._

Honey was a sweetheart, of course. The blonde senior was also a replica of her Shippo, all smiles and sweet tooth. However, the Haninozuka was relentless when it comes to games to the point that he and Kyoya were the only ones left standing in the end most of the time. He was quick and witty, hiding a very perceptive mind behind a mask of sweet ignorance and sunny smiles.

 _Shippo would've adored him._

Mori was like a rock. Steady and strong. He was silent most of the time and very horrible at games as everyone finds out. For someone who has the most schooled expression out of all of them, he's terrible at lying and has no skills in the poker face department. He was so entertaining to watch that even Haruhi outright giggled at him from time to time, seeing his rare panicked expression whenever in a position of losing.

 _A protector that is worth protecting._

Last but not the least, Haruhi. The girl remained glued to her side during the duration of the night, the thunder and storm forgotten, covered by live laughter and loud teasings. They would often team up in games, seeing that keeping their cards a secret from one another almost impossible with their closeness. As much as Haruhi was intelligent, she lacks ruthlessness. The girl might seem very cynical and not as reactive as the others but she is undeniably soft. Sometimes, when no one is looking, she will stare at the petite female by her side and think of her lost sister-in-arms.

 _Flowers made of steel. Delicate, but resilient. Vulnerable, but proud._

As the night stretched deeper and the moonlight peeked over the now clear skies, Kagome settled and simply watched everyone with clear gems for eyes. The sounds around her muted into a comfortable buzz, and her lids fell halfway making the images swim together in a dance of memories and heartaches.

Yet, no burning came.

No itching.

Despite the clenching of her heart which was crying out for lost comrades and forgotten pasts, the familiar pulsing she had grown to morbidly accept never came. All she felt was a sense of bittersweet peace and the warm, soft, _breathing_ pulse by her side.

And as her eyes closed peacefully with a smile kissing her lips, the tears that tracked the fullness of her cheeks glistened in clarity. The restless ancient warrior of time finally fell into a deep sleep, her dreams filled with the ghosts of her 'long ago's.

But this time, they were dreams of light.

With the steady murmur of soft words and affection along with the gentle hands that wiped her tears of love away, Kagome had found her much sought for peace.

 _Surrounded by people who had found her as much as she had found them._

* * *

 _ **(Unbeta-ed and unchecked)**_

Again, apologies for the long wait. This chapter was a struggle to right since I kept on holding myself back from ending yet another chapter in a sour note. I figure this ending is better since we just got done with a pretty heavy chapter and I was right.

At this point, Im not sure how to continue this story since I do have a couple of ideas and lot of plotholes to fill, Im having a hard time thinking up how to connect the developments seamlessly.

Coupled with my time restriction, I guess this story will be very slow paced ^^;

 ** _Give me ideas everyone~!_**

 **R &R~**

 **「** And thus I wither」


End file.
